Zoids: Random Island Adventures!
by Paladin Dragoon
Summary: The sequel to Dr. Toros' Birthday. Currently being revamped. This contains the OC's received in response to the offer at the end of the prerevamped prequel. Rated for namecalling and gore in later chapters.
1. And that, my friends

Disclaimer: Don't own anybody 'cept for my characters, their zoids, and their organoids. Enjoy!

Dedicated to all the people out there who reviewed the prequel to this! This fic belongs to all of you! OC's received BEFORE the revamping of both this and the prequel have been included...So newcomers, don't be surprised.

* * *

Chapt. 1: "And that, my friends..."

It was a bright and sunny day, the day after Dr. Toros' Birthday. A Hover Cargo crawled onto the sandy shores of the beach. For Dr. Toros had kept his promise (made in the prequel), and treated all those who'd attended to an outing at the beach. Following the HC were 2 Whale Kings, which descended near it. All the various vehicles ground to a halt, and the teams came pouring out...

"Wa-hoooooooo!" Bit let out a wild whoop as he belly-flopped into the ocean, clothes, shoes, and all. Jamie blanched. "Bit! Your clothes!"

Water sparked everywhere as Bit came up and shook his head like a wet dog. He had a giddy grin on his face. "What about them?"

"You haven't changed out of them yet!"

Bit's smile faded. "Oh..."

Harry paraded past, carrying a huge umbrella. "Hey, Leena, wanna share a spot with me?"

"Harry, you're a loser." Leena sauntered back to change clothes. Harry was too lovestruck to notice that he'd just been given the cold shoulder, and he grinned. "Thank you!"

The fun lasted for about an hour, then...

_BOOM!_

...The sky cracked open and rain fell in sheets—which really is a bad thing if you didn't notice the clouds gathering beforehand. Everyone froze until Toros ran to the door of the Hover Cargo and waved for them to get inside. They all ran back to their vehicles, except for Harry, who was too busy getting a tan to notice...

"...Hey..." Harry sat up and peeled off his sleep visor. "...Where is everyone going...?"

Inside the Hover Cargo, everyone had changed out of their wet clothes and gathered in the main room. Leena was fuming. "I can't believe this is happening!" she wailed. Her brother nodded in agreement. "I can't believe it's raining!"

"I can't believe Harry's still out there!" Bit cried as he pointed out the window.

Just then, the phone rang.

Everybody looked at it.

"Uh..."

"Maybe it's a wrong number...?"

"_IT'S THE CHAINSAW MAN!"_

Everyone gave Leena weird looks. Toros sighed as he ambled over. "I'll get it...Hello?"

The person on the other end of the line cleared his throat gently. "Hey there! This is the Lemurian Dream Vacation Association! Do you have enough money for a vacation? Do have any money at all? Is it raining? Are you a disappointed father? Is your name Steve Toros?"

Toros almost dropped the receiver. "Wha...?"

"If you have said 'yes' to any of these, give us a call!" the guy said happily. "Our number is 666-H-C-S-T-I-N-X. See you there!" Then there was a click and a dial tone. Toros put the receiver down.

"...Sounds good! We'll take it!"

In an as-of-yet-unknown place...

Mel, who was merged with CF, gave Loki a high-five. "Yeah-hah! This'll be cool!"

Loki grinned as he put down the phone. "Heh-heh...Seighart, you know what to do!"

"Right on!" The Element Master waved her hands. The clouds swirled and dissipated, and the sun shone down...revealing a white-sand beach with a crashing, crystal blue surf and a palm tree here and there. Think sparkly.

"Yeah!" Tanner grabbed her surfboard. "Surf's up, dudes!"

Everybody else cheered and followed her down to the beach, leaving Mel, Silvana, and Loki behind. Silvana coughed. "Everything is in order, I presume?" she inquired with an arch of her eyebrow. Mel winked. "Keep your scales on! Ya heard him! He said he'd take it!"

The phone rang. Mel picked it up. "Hello...? Yes...M-hm...How many people...? Yeah, sure...Be there in a flash! Later, Mr. Toros!"

Back in the Hover Cargo, everyone was staring at Doc as he replaced the receiver. Jamie cleared his throat. "Hey, Doc, what was that all about?"

"I asked some people to pick us up! Kids, we're going on an island adventure! YAY!"

Everybody else was silent. And then Brad exploded.

"HOW COULD YOU! THE CASH FROM MY LAST PAYCHECK—" He trailed off into a scream. Jamie wailed, "AAAAUUURGH! DOC!"

"Calm down, people, this whole thing is for free!"

Everybody else calmed down and blinked. "Huh...?"

Suddenly, a huge glowing blue hole appeared in the ground which the cargo units were sitting on. Everybody started screaming again.

"Argh! What is this?"

"Some kinda sinkhole...!"

"ACK! We're goin' in!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—!"

The sinkhole vanished with them, cutting off their screams. But in Harry's Whale King, the same thing was happening...

"AIIIIEE!"

"NOOOO! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!" Mary squealed.

"TOO LATE!" Sebastian moaned. "WE'RE DONE FOR!"

"LEEEEE-NAAAAAAA—"

The sinkhole vanished.

In the former BDG members' Whale King...

"O-kaaaay..." Pierce sighed and rolled her eyes. "We're all gonna die."

"All good things must come to an end, I suppose."

Stoller rubbed his chin and nodded solemnly. "It was very nice knowing the others, don't you agree?"

They all nodded. The sinkhole sucked them up.

And a really long time before any of them were born, the Ultra Saurus from CC and GF was wading through the ocean...

Red lights began flashing. A voice on the intercom barked, "Red alert! Red alert! All able-bodied men report to the deck immediately! This is not a drill! Repeat—this is NOT a drill!"

Van ran up to the deck. "What's going on!"

"I'm getting a very high electrical energy reading!" Dr. D yelled over the tumult.

Suddenly, fields of blue light appeared and engulfed a few characters...Rudolph blinked. "Hey, where'd they go...?"

At that same moment, in the desert, a Geno Breaker found itself facing off with a couple of bandits. Raven was sneering at them. "Hmph! You really think you can take me down that easily, do you?"

"Bring it on!" one of the bandits challenged, tensing up his Command Wolf. The Geno Breaker shook itself and charged.

"DIE!"

There was a flash of blue. When the light cleared, the GB had vanished. The lead bandit rubbed his eyes in astonishment. "What the...Where'd he go? What happened...?"

"We beat him!" another bandit chortled. "Yay!"

The name of the unknown place is Lemuria...So in Lemuria, bubbles of blue light appeared and deposited the GF characters onto the ground. Blue rectangles also appeared, floating in mid-air, and deposited the NC0 characters.

"Ow..." Van was rubbing his rump as he got up. Pierce shaded her eyes and looked around. "Where are we...?"

They all stood up. Raven and Van saw each other.

"YOU! YAAAAAAAGH!" They charged at each other with maniac yells, but tripped over nothing and fell sideways. Raven was twitching. "Grrr...What the heck...!"

"AGH! I - can't - move...!" Van choked.

Like an angel with horns, Mel appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "Calm down, kids. You won't be able to move for a while..."

Van and Raven forgot each other. "KIDS! WHY, YOU...!"

Mel sighed and continued, "The static from the plasmic compound we used to transport you has paralyzed you temporarily. It shall be a matter of time before your stimuli can react properly to your kinetic actions."

Everyone else blinked.

"...In other words, you have to wait or risk strutting around like a demented chicken."

A wave crashed down onto the beach. Tanner hopped down from her surfboard. "Did someone say..._chicken...?_" she asked with an evil grin.

"You want a chicken? Go find Loki!"

Tanner smiled and shook her head. "No thanks. Besides," she began, pausing to grin evilly at Harry, "there are bigger chickens to eat around here..."

"See if you can move now," Mel muttered to them. Van got up slowly and flexed his arms. "...Yes! I can move again!"

"Hmpf. At least I don't need to flex my muscles to show people that," Raven snorted disdainfully.

"Where exactly are we, Miss...?"

Mel grabbed O'Connell's hand and shook it. "The name's Mel. Great t'meetcha. This here island's called Lemuria." She walked off, motioning for all of them to follow her. "Come along now. There are other people you have to meet."

After everybody had gotten acquainted...

"Wow, you're the legendary Van Flyheight?(1)" Bit whistled with admiration. "I've heard stories about you...You were _awesome_ back in the War!"

"Legendary? I'm a pretty good pilot, but...legendary?" Van almost blushed.

"...So you think your Geno Saurer-type zoids are a match for mine?" Raven asked Ice Dragon and Seighart. Both girls grinned. Icey laughed. "Well, duh!"

"Of course," Seighart chimed in with a smirk as she stroked Dracunis' head. "Why, my Organoid Dracunis can take your puny black lump of coal on anytime!"

Dracunis and Shadow growled at each other. They weren't really in the mood to fight...

Maelgwyn was showing Thomas and Jamie the Internet. "And this," he concluded, pushing a few buttons, "is how you send an e-mail."

"Very interesting...," Thomas murmured. Jamie peered over Maelgwyn's other shoulder. "Is there anything on zoids?"

"Of course!" A few seconds later, the screen displayed an RPG Zoids website for them. Thomas' eyes widened. "Wow...look at all those weapons!"

"Ooh, a Pteras!"

Kali sidled over, fluttering her eyelashes. "Oh, Thomas, can you teach me about computers?"

"Well, I..."

"Oh, please, Thomas...Please...?"

Thomas swallowed. He had never been too comfortable around women. "Ummm..."

Loki whistled and clapped for attention. "Okay, everyone, settle down now!"

Mel took the stage. "Welcome to Lemuria, everyone! You all know my name. It is my pleasant duty to inform you of what you are all doing here."

Harry grunted and folded his arms. "About time!" he grumbled. Silvana shot him a frosty glance. "I heard that!"

"It is also my unpleasant duty to inform you of what you are doing here."

Karl raised his hand. "Didn't you say that already?"

"There are 2 sides to everything, a good side and a bad side. Get my drift?"

"Um...No."

"So that there will be less probs, let's all go out, shall we?"

Once they were outside, Mel found a rock to clamber on, and now she sat looking down at the audience. She held up a finger. "Lemuria is a veryveryveryveryvery freaky place, people. All sorts of freaky things live here."

Raven smirked as he eyed the dragons (Mel and Silvana) and Loki and his wings. "Oh, gee, I wonder what...?"

"LIKE _THAT!_" Loki yelped and ducked low. "DUUUUUCK!"

A shadow soared overhead. Mary took a peek from beneath her hat. "It's beautiful!"

"What IS it!"

The thing alighted on a nearby knoll. Now they could see that it was a huge, golden bird, like a giant eagle. Mel looked a bit unsettled. "Erhm...That, my friends, was a roc."

"Rocks don't fly!" Bit argued.

"Look, dummy, THIS type of roc is spelled R-O-C. Not the rocks we're standing on," Silvana growled.

"A roc is a HUGE eagle. Be careful. You DO NOT wanna know what lives under the ocean."

At Mel's words, a shark fin the size of a sailboat rose out of the water about a hundred metres from the shore. Robert blinked. "Bad timing."

Mary fainted. Nobody bothered to try and catch her. Blackie snickered. "Bad timing, alright."

"And that, my friends, is a HUGE shark," Maelgwyn said, mimicking Mel. Everyone else could only nod in agreement.

TBC...AUAA...

(1)-Forgive me if the spelling of his last name is wrong...

* * *

A/N: So what'd ya think?

Hope nobody was offended.

That's all! Bye!

Review and I'll continue! More surprises

ahead! Cya!


	2. Champ Bashing, Ghost Stories, and the Ha...

Disclaimer: Don't own anybody 'cept my characters & muses. Now go away. :P

a/n: This chappie is dedicated to those who hate the Champ siblings. Namely, almost all of you. XD

* * *

Chapt. 2: Champ Bashing, Ghost Stories, and the Hair Battle 

By the time they got back to the center of the island (and by the time Mary woke up), it was almost nighttime. Mary was all muddy and dirty from her little trip into the mud puddle. "I can't believe no one caught me..."

Ryou coughed and rolled her eyes. "Your problem, not ours."

"I wonder how big that shark was...?"

Ice Dragon heard Mel's question and snickered, "As big as Kali's ego."

"HEY!"

"Probably as big as that thing," Bit yawned as he pointed to a shadow that was moving towards them. Everyone else halted and traded glances.

"...Uuuuhh..._What_ thing?"

"THAT thing of course! That huge dog—" Bit halted and swallowed. Hard. "Umm...Did I just say 'huge dog...?'"

The said huge dog let out a low, rumbling howl like a foghorn. Mary squealed and fainted. Everybody stared at her.

"...Does she really think somebody's gonna even TRY to catch her?" Seighart wondered aloud. At this, Mary's eyes snapped open and she glowered at Harry. "You were supposed to catch me!"

Everybody else sweatdropped.

"Hey, everybody!" Mel pranced forward and slapped the giant dog's foreleg. "Meet my Organoid! His name is Tyson!"

Once again, everyone stared.

Raven looked as if he didn't know whether to laugh or just look at them expressionlessly. "...That FREAK is your Organoid?"

The dog let out another rumble and licked Mary. Everybody turned green. Mary turned white and fainted again.

"Freak or not, it saved us from the evil Mary Champ!" Van declared.

"YEAH!"

"_Auuuurooouuuu..._"

* * *

Evening found all of them gathered at the base camp around a campfire. Hotdogs and marshmallows were being toasted. Mel passed around some chocolate bars and graham crackers. "Since the place is being cleaned up, we have to wait out here until, say...11 o' clock!"

"Yes! We get to stay up late!" Ryou high-fived Jamie, who was also grinning. "This'll be fun!"

"Let's tell ghost stories!" Robert said. "Who wants to go first?"

Maelgwyn raised his hand and cleared his throat. "I will! Who among you have heard the story of the Myrtle Plantation? (1)"

A few of them raised their hands.

"...Okay, I'll tell you the story, then. There used to be a plantation in the US. It belonged to this wealthy judge. Now, the judge had an African slave named Chloe. Chloe was jealous of the judge's wealth. She also wanted revenge because he had cut one of her ears off."

"That's inhumane! Nobody can do that!" Karl protested. Icey sighed and elbowed him lightly. "Karl, in those days, people were slaves."

"Oh. Sorry." Karl settled down again. "Please carry on, Maelgwyn."

"Thanks...So, Chloe devised a plan. On the day of the judge's birthday, she was assigned to bake a cake. She saw her chance for revenge and gathered some poisonous herbs, which she mixed in with the batter."

There were a few gasps. Blackie was frowning. "What happened?"

"You can probably guess what happened."

"The judge died?"

Maelgwyn shook his head. "Worse. It was the judge's family that died. His wife and children. And the worst part was that all he could do was stand there and watch them die."

"What happened to Chloe?"

"I can't remember. I think she was executed."

"That's awful..."

"That's life.The winner takes it all, but there's always a consequence," Raven said solemnly. Maelgwyn nodded in agreement. "...And since then, the ghosts of Chloe and the judge and his family can be seen wandering the halls of the Myrtle Plantation. The end."

There was silence for another moment. And then...

Loki jumped up. "I have another story!" he yelled.

Everybody groaned. Mel quailed.

"Really! It's good!"

Everybody groaned louder. Mel quailed some more. "Run away...Run away and never return..."

"Okay! Listen up! Once upon a time, there were these two teenagers. (2)"

"This sounds _suspiciously _familiar..."

"...And they were madly in love with each other."

Everybody made faces except for Silvana, who was too stoic to care, and Mary, who thought it was cute. "Eeeeewww..."

"So, one night, they went on a picnic."

More groans came from the audience. Tanner stood up with her guitar. "Ummm...I'm gonna practice a few. See you later!" she said as she left the circle. Loki didn't seem to notice, and he went on, in a dramatic voice, "And as they were returning to their homes, they saw a severed hook hanging from their door!"

Everybody laughed.

"That story is so OLD!"

"Ha-ha! I haven't heard that one since I was in preschool! Ha-ha-ha!"

Pierce was smirking as she poked Loki's arm. "And besides, it's supposed to be a severed hand!"

"No, really! It was a hook!"

"A hand, my brick-headed friend. It was a hand."

"What's goin' on?" Tanner inquired.

"Oh, are you done practicing already?"

Mel's eyes lit up like torches. "Hey, Tanner! I've got an idea!" She knelt down and whispered in Tanner's ear. Tanner listened, then an evil smile spread slowly across her face as she nodded. "...Alright. Heh-heh-heh..."

Mel clapped her hands. "Attention! Tanner would like to sing a song!"

Tanner nodded and strummed the strings of her guitar. "...Dedicated to all those who hate Harry!"

Harry gulped.

"OK...We now present...a parody of the song 'Tom Dooley!'"

Tanner sat back down. "...One, two, three!"

With Tanner strumming her guitar, she, Mel, and Loki began singing.

_Hang down your head, Har-ry Champ!_

_Hang down your head an' cryyyyy..._

_Hang down your head, Har-ry Champ!_

_'Cause of you, Leena's bound t'diiiiieee..._

It was all so unexpected (and Loki kept on goofing off) that by the time they finished, everybody was laughing. Except for Harry, who was crushed. O'Connell frowned and poked his ribs. "For someone who's supposed to be a champ, you sure are a crybaby."

Harry cried.

* * *

Soon, however, the guest house was cleared up. Harry was still sniffling a bit as he dragged his way inside.

"Cheer up, Champ!" Van was grinning as he gave Harry a slap on the back. "It's only one song!"

"Yeah...Sure..." Harry trudged off—revealing the sign Van had stuck to his back: "I'M A DORK. GIMME A WEDGIE!"

"Hee-hee-hee..."

Blackie couldn't resist giving Van a poke. "That was mean..."

"I know...Hee-hee..."

Brad shrugged. "He deserved it."

"I know that, too..." Van ran off to crack up. Meanwhile, Harry was still feeling down. Pierce passed him just as he complained how mean everyone was to him. The lady pilot ruffled his hair. "Don't let them get to you, Champ!"

As he walked off, Pierce's smile grew wider. She'd stuck lots of glue onto Harry's hair. "Oh, yeah..."

* * *

Everybody received a rather rude awakening when Harry's scream split the air the next day...Loki fell out of bed.

"AAAAAAAACK!"

_WHUMP!_

"Ouchies..." Loki winced as he staggered up. "My butt..."

Karl sat up in bed. "What's going on here!"

"Yes..." O'Connell was yawning. "Where's the fire?"

"It's Harry...," Van mumbled as he rolled over. "Nothin' to see here people...Go away..." He drifted back to sleep.

Harry pounded into the room, hairbrush in one hand. His hair stuck out in stiff spikes and clumps. "MY HAIR! MY HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIR!"

Raven threw a pillow in his face. "Go back to sleep, you immature freak!"

"Your hair...is a total disaster zone," O'Connell muttered. Loki eyed the Republican's hair and grinned evilly. "I've seen worse!"

"I beg your pardon! This is my hair's natural color...!"

"At least MY hair isn't blue-green!"

"At least I'M not a chicken-man!"

The door opened as Brad came in, sipping from a mug of coffee. "What's all the fuss about?"

"Huh! You can ask _him._" Raven threw his remaining pillow in Harry's face just as the latter opened his mouth to protest. "Crybaby-freak here decided to wake us up."

"My hair...!"

"Your 'hair' looks like something Bit dragged in from the junkyard."

"Hey, where are Bit and the others?"

"It's 10 o'clock, Military Boy," Brad replied dryly. "They were up hours ago."

"Oh? Then why are you drinking coffee?"

"It ain't illegal to drink coffee at ten in the morning, you know! Besides, there've been announcements of a zoid battle this afternoon, so they decided to check it out."

Van popped up in bed like a zombie. "Zoid battle...?"

"Hmpf! I knew you would say that!"

"Zoid battle...?"

"Yeah. What's it to ya?"

"Zoid battle! I'm there!" Van threw his blanket and pillows aside and tore out the room. Loki frowned. "I hope the girls aren't up yet. He hasn't changed out of his PJ's..."

There were a few shrieks from outside, followed by lots of thumps, banging, and swearing. Brad smirked and muttered, somewhat belatedly, "Yep. They're up."

* * *

Of the zoid battle Brad had told them about, there was a notice tacked to the tree outside...

**NOTICE:**

**There will be a zoid match this afternoon**

**at 3:00 pm at the island's arena. Contestants,**

**in order to qualify, must have their own zoids.**

**You may battle either alone or in teams of****up **

**to 4 warriors.To join, see Mel or Silvana ****for **

**details and rules. Registration is until 2PM.**

"Yeah! Matches!" Van paused. "...What are zoid matches...?"

"A zoid match is when a team pilots challenges another team...," Bit explained. "It's usually for fun or profit..."

"Hmmm...Doesn't sound bad. Now all I need is my Blade Liger..." Van clammed up.

"Van...? What's up?"

"...MY BLADE LIGER! _WHERE IS IT!_"

Robert was reading the notice. "...I wonder if Organoids are allowed..."

Van overheard him. "AND ZEKE! WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS!"

Seighart walked up with Dracunis at her heels. She smiled wryly. "Come on, Van! Your Blade Liger and Organoid are both alright!" Dracunis growled in agreement.

"Yeah...They're in that hangar over there!" Blackie pointed to a huge building nearby. "...And your Organoid should be in a paddock beside it..."

"Thanks!"

"Anytime...I'll go find Mel and Silvana."

Raven moved aside to let Blackie pass, and he smirked as he watched Van run off. "What a loser..."

"Ah, if it isn't Raven and his lump of coal..." Seighart was still smiling. Icey popped up behind her. "Are you gonna enter the contest, Raven?"

"I don't battle with kids like you."

"Either that, or you're just chickening out," Seighart replied coolly.

"I DO _NOT_ CHICKEN OUT!"

"Prove it!"

"Fine! I will!" With a last scowl, Raven spun on his heel and strode off. Seighart shook her head. "What an uptight guy..."

"Yeah..." Icey got an idea just then. "Hey, Seighart! What say we team up and show him who's the best of the lot?"

"...You mean pair up as a team?"

"Sure! What do you say?"

Seighart turned to her Organoid. "...Dracunis...?"

"_Sure..._"

"Alright. We'll team up."

"We'll show _him!_"

Dracunis winked. "_Till next time, folks!_"

TBC...AUAA...

* * *

(1)-I think it's a true story; I've read about it...

(2)-I can no longer recall from which book I drew this story from, but just so you know, I don't own it.

* * *

A/N: I apologize for giving some of you one-liners. 

It isn't easy dividing the lines equally, you know!

Besides, you will all have your moments...

**To nintendestined64:**

Loki: Yeah! Scary movies!

CF: We'll add 'em to the story! Don't worry!

Me: Havin' fun? Good luck with your job!

All 3: That's all! 'Till next time!

**To Seighart:**

CF: I'm around...I'm Mel's cyber-body!

Me: When I'm in a cyber-world, for example,

a fanfic, I automatically merge with CF. I hope

you don't mind being IceDragon's partner.

Loki: Heh-heh...Go get Raven, Seighart!

All 3: Good luck in the battle!

**To Wolfpup:**

Me: Ehi! It IS quite annoying, isn't it? The 24

hours thing? But you must be psychic! I was

thinking about the bloopers thing...I even have

a chapter stowed away in my folder! I forgot it,

though...Thanks for reminding me!

Loki: Whew! I'm glad you meant the REAL chickens!

CF: I hope you like that "Tom Dooley" thing up

there...points up

All 3: Surf's up, Tanner!

**To Blackie:**

Me: Aww...Thanks!

Loki: Soap is delicious, no?

CF: What flavor...I mean, scent of soap do you like,

Blackie?

All 3: We give unto thee...SOAP!

**To IceDragon:**

CF: Hope you don't mind having Seighart as

your partner in the battle!

Me: And thanks for telling me what "glomping"

is...Ja ne...Jane! XD

Loki: I hope nobody glomps me... (shudders)

All 3: Beat Raven up! Good luck! (wink)

**To n64freak:**

Loki: Not much to say here...

CF: ...except perhaps thanks for reviewing.

Me: Will you join the battle...?

All 3: Good luck, then!


	3. Robert vs Tanner!

Disclaimer: This program has been brought to you by a crazy kid named Mel, who, out of sheer boredom, has decided to make use of the characters that do not belong to her, which is why I am typing this right now. In other words, I don't own anybody. Thank you.

a/n: Because I am evil, I will be describing EVERY SINGLE MATCH in AS MUCH DETAIL AS POSSIBLE!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!

Remember, no flames! You will all have your moments...For now, imagine you're there and enjoy! ^^; 

Switching of writing style will be marked by this symbol ~+~

Chapt. 3: Robert vs. Tanner!

That afternoon...

In a GINORMOUS basketball stadium-type um...stadium (with ramps and stuff)...

Mel: *holding megaphone* *clears throat, takes a deep breath* *voice all deep and man-like* Ladies and gentlemen! We of the LDVA are proud to present to you the Tournament of the Lemurian Cup! May I introduce to you our referees! Everybody, please welcome Sharra and Nathan! *moves aside to allow refs to enter*

Sharra: *has own mic* Thank you, Mel! 

Nathan: *(same as Sharra)* OK, everyone! Zoids ready?

Everyone: YEAH!

Sharra: Strategies ready?

Everyone: YEAH!

Both refs: ARE YOU READY?!

Everyone: YEEEEAAAH!!!

Mel: Then without further ado, let us proceed to round one...

Sharra: ...the Lone Pilot Wolfpup versus the Ravishing Rogue Robert! 

*crowd cheers, doors on opposite sides of the stadium open to reveal the zoids of Tanner and Robert*

Nathan: Ready...FIGHT! *gong booms*

 ~+~The zoids roared and charged each other. The black Pteras (of Robert) took the air just as  the Shadow Fox leaped at it. The SF squealed as it landed neatly to one side. It was forced to run as Robert opened fire on it.~+~

Tanner: Dang! He's flying!

Robert: Did I offend you? Haha! XD

Tanner: Afraid so!

Robert: Must be my lucky day...

Tanner: No, it's MY lucky day!

~+~ Without warning, the SF charged off a ramp, the boosters and smoke dischargers spouting smoke as it shot through the air.~+~

Robert: What the...?!

Tanner: Sorry...

~+~ Smoke swirled around the two zoids, hiding them both from view.~+~

Tanner: *evil grin* *sweet voice* Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou, Romeo? *yelling* AHM COMIN' TA GETCHA! YA HEAR?!

Robert: Not if I can help it!

Tanner: No, you can't help it.

~+~ With that, the SF let loose a barrage of ammo, which the struck the Pteras with precise and deadly accuracy. A loud thud was heard, and the smoke cleared away to reveal the victor...~+~

*gong booms again*

Nathan: The battle is over! The battle is over!

Sharra: The winner is...the Lone Pilot Tanner!

Crowd: *cheering and whooping madly*

*cockpits open*

Tanner: Hey! I won!

Robert: Congratulations, Tanner!

Tanner: Wow, really? Thanks! ^_^

Robert: You deserve it! Just one question...

Tanner: What?

Robert: *evil grin* Who's Romeo? Friend of yours?

Tanner: Grrrr...TvvvT

*moments later, a Shadow Fox is seen chasing a black Pteras in the BG*

Sharra: And there you have it! The first round, won by Tanner!

Nathan: It ain't over yet! The match has just begun!

Mel: 'Till next time, guys!

TBC AUAA...

////////////////////=O=\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A/N: I apologize if it wasn't as long as you thought.

But then again, I'm an authoress, and authoresses 

are supposed to be evil! Mwahaha...

Replies:

BBLX: 

Me: Ooh, thankie! ^_^

CF: Happy birthday!

Loki: 15 now, I presume?

All 3: Glad you liked it! Bye!

Seighart:

All 3: Not much to say here! Thanx for reviewing,

and good luck with your fic!

Shadow Girl:

Me: You make me feel all guilty inside...awww...

CF: We hope you're happy with your part for now.

Loki: We were too hard on Harry...?

All 3: That's all for now! Cya!

IceDragon:

Me: Glad you like my new penname! ^_^

Loki: I like your strategy!

CF: It's perfectly brilliant!

All 3: Update your fics soon! ^^;

n64freak:

CF: Lucky you...new manga!

Me: Gak! Spelling mistake! ICB! 

Loki: Is Tala comin' too? Please...?

All 3: Basilisk venom is in the fridge. Help yourself!

Black Fireball:

Loki: ^_~ Shiny objects...?

CF: What does soap taste like...?

Me: You think my work's great? Thanks!

All 3: Soap's in the bathroom! Knock yourself out!

Fishstick girl:

Me: Your team will be one of the challengers since

you're not registered as a charcter.

CF: That means you'll only be staying for the match.

Loki: Pls. e-mail us with a valid e-mail ad next time, OK?

All 3: E-mail us soon! Cya!

nintendestined64:

Loki: ^_~ Fruity...?

Me: Sorry, Rob, but you asked for it!

CF: Ehi! We hope you can upload your fics soon!

All 3: Sorry if you lost this match. No hard feelings!

Wolfpup:

Me: I have an account too!

CF: She's a new member.

Loki: They didn't take zoids off CN!

All 3: Congratulations! You win the round!

A/N: TAFN. TNT, guys! Oh, and while you wait, check

out Seighart's Zoids: YuGiOh adventure & Lamoo's 

Lord of the Rings fics. Both are great writers, and their fics 

are worth a shot. Bye!


	4. 3 in 1 bargain chapter!

a/n: Hey, I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner! Lol, you won't believe how much time I spend in school these days!!!

Chapt. 6 : The Death Twins vs. The Royal Team!

*arena*

Sharra: And welcome back, everyone!

Nathan: Sorry for the delay!

Mel: We hope we didn't disappoint you all that much.

All 3: Now for the remaining matches!

*crowd cheers*

Sharra: In this coh-nah! 

Nathan: The Terrific-o-some Two...The Dynamic Duo...Double Trouble...

Mel: Theeeee DEEEEAAAATH TWIIIIIINS!!!

*a pair of BladeCats [1] enter (P.S. F.G., you didn't tell me what zoids they would be piloting, so I made these up instead)*

Sharra: *points to other side of arena* Aaaaand in THIS coh-nah!

Nathan: The Element Master...her Faithful Muse...And the Dragon from the Arctic Reaches...

Mel: Theeeee ROOOOOYAAAAAL TEEEEEAAAAAM!!!

*the lights go on, and everybody cheers when they see the teams*

Sharra: And so, let the battle commence!

Mel: Warriors ready!

Nathan: Reeeaaadyyy...FIGHT!!! *gong booms*

~+~ The Blade Cats roared and leaped forward.~+~

Tami: Sami, you take out the red Geno Breaker. I'll go for the green one.

Sami: Roger!

Tala: *overhears conversation* Oh no you don't!!! *changes into Hiltz* BOW BEFORE ME, PUNY MORTAAAAAAAALS!!!

Seighart: *changes into Prozen* I SHALL DESTROY YOU AAAAAAAAAALL!!!

IceDragon: What the...?! *stops and looks at her charging teammates* Guys...?

Seighart Prozen: *yelling madly* YOU CAN NEVER DEFEAT MEEEEEE!!!! *collides with the black Blade Cat (belonging to Sami)* AHAAAAAAHAHAAAAAAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!

Tala Hiltz: *laughing maniacally* I BRING THE MOMENT OF ANNIHILATION UPON YOOOOOOOOUUUUU!!! *(same as Seighart Prozen, only the Blade Cat is the one belonging to Tami)*

Sami: *senses Hiltz' movement and jumps aside* Whew! Close one!

Tala: *changes back to norm* Huh...? Where'd she...

***_KER-RAAAAAASH!!!_***

Tala: *has smashed into a wall* ...go...? 

Computer screen: command system freeze_

Tala: What...? NO! I'm out of commission! Sorry, Seighart...

Seighart Prozen: HOW **DARE YOU ADDRESS ME THAT WAY!!!**

*kitchen sink flies through Tala's computer screen and bonks him on the head*

Tala: Ow!

IceDragon: Well, I guess it's two-on-two now...

Tami: You're mine, li'l dinosaur! *charges for Seighart Prozen*

Seighart Prozen: TASTE MY WRAAAAAAAATH!!!! *blades whip out as the Geno Cutter charges for Tami*

Tami: Blades...?!

*blades slice through Tami's Blade Cat's leg*

Tami: Oh no!

Computer screen: Command system freeze_

Tami: *groans loudly and punches the dashboard* Ouch! *rubs knuckles* Stupid dashboard... *kicks dashboard*

*dashboard falls apart*

Tami: AURGH!!!

Ice Dragon: Two against one...*shrugs* Okay! *yelling* Seig-I mean, Prozen! Go for it!

Seighart: *back to norm* I'm Seighart!

Ice Dragon: ...?

Seighart: *grappling claws snap out to grab the BladeCat*

IceDragon: *readies the geno Breaker's horn, switches on the boosters, and charges for Sami* Here...we...GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Sami: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

*Geno Breaker's horn puts Blade Cat out of commission*

Sami: *sighs* OK, you win...

Nathan: The battle is over!

Sharra: The winner is...

Both: ...the Royal Team!!!

*next match*

A/N: Hey, Ryo, I'm gonna make up some attacks for your KW because you didn't mention 'em, k?

Sharra: Our next match will be fought by...

Mel: ...Maelgwyn, the lone member of the Shadow Team...

Sharra: ...versus Ryo Zero of the Blaze Strikers!

Nathan: Ready...FIGHT!!!

*Ryo's red Konig Wolf charges for Maelgwyn*

Maelgwyn: Here he comes! *fires guns*

Ryo: Sorry, but that won't help you. *fires*

Maelgwyn: *dramatically* Agh! I'm hit! My leg's broken!

Ryo: ...? ^_~

Maelgwyn: HAHAHAHA!!! *fires at the KW's side* That should take care of him...

*smoke clears away*

Ryo: GOTCHA!!! *jumps out and fires gun*

Maelgwyn: ACK!! *dodges, but part of the Command Wolf's leg is damaged* Uh-oh, I'm walking with a limp! .o

Ryo: Strike...

Maelgwyn: *gulp!* Come...ON! MOVE!!!

Ryo: ...Laser...

Maelgwyn: AURGH! MOOOOOOVE!!!

Ryo: ...CLAAAAAW!!!

*SLC comes crashing down on Maelgwyn*

Maelgwyn: **MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE!!!!**

*Command Wolf jumps off to one side. When the smoke clears, Maelgwyn is unharmed.*

Crowd, refs, and supervisor: *Gasp!!!*

Maelgwyn: I'm...alive...? 

Ryo: You ain't so bad after all!

Maelgwyn: Hey, thanks!

Ryo: But still...we have work to do...

Maelgwyn: !!!

Ryo: Play! *shoots*

Computer screen: command system freeze_

Nathan: The battle is over!

Sharra: The winner is...

Mel: ...Team Blaze Striker!

a/n: It was sooo short! *bangs head on the wall*

*final match in Part 1 of the entire battle*

Sharra: For this match, we will see...

Nathan: ...the Diablo Team...

Sharra: ...battle it out with...

Mel: ...Uh...Blackie's Team of Shiny Objects...? ^_~?

Sharra: Um, OK, FIGHT!!!

Raven: What...? VAN! I'll get you!!! *switches on boosters and charges for Van*

Van: Huh...? RAVEN! You're goin' down!!! *flicks out blades and charges for Raven*

Raven & Van: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!! *get caught in a cloud of smoke, out of which protrude random zoid limbs, tails, and parts*

Ryou: Raven...?

Blackie: Van...?

Jaime: ACK! Look out, Ryou! *fires madly at Blackie*

Blackie: Hey! *jumps aside and fires at Jaime*

Computer Screen: command system freeze_

Nathan: Jaime, you are out of the battle!

Jaime: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! I'm such a loser! *pounds keyboard madly and cries anime style while wailing "Why...? WHY the heck am I always the loser?!"*

Blackie: Whoa...That was fast...

Ryou: Two-on-two, no more, no less. Just the way I like it! ^_^ *flicks out blades* Prepare to lose!

Blackie: You're on!!

*the BL dodges Blackie's shots and gets closer...and closer...*

Ryou: YAH! 

*blades swipe through thin air*

ç==========# One of those Incredible Slow-mo Scene where Time Seems to Stand Still #==========è

Ryou: O.O...?!

Blackie: Up here...

Ryou: *looks up*

ç==========# End of Scene #==========è

*Blackie's ZF comes crashing down claw-first*

Ryou: WOAH!!! *jumps aside*

Blackie: *lands* Hmm...Pretty good! 

Ryou: How'd you dodge that...?

Blackie: I have my ways! ^^; *leaps to one side and pounces on Ryou*

*metal squeals like fingernails on a chalkboard as the ZF rakes and bites the BL's armor*

Crowd: *covers their ears*

Ryou: Get off! *runs around until the ZF falls off* OK, you've REALLY dunnit this time! *prepares to charge again*

Blackie: *shrugs, and charges as well*

*they both charge toward each other sloooooowlyyyy...deliberaaaaaatelyyyy...

...But first, let's see how Van and Raven are doin'!*

Van: AGH!!! I'LL GET YOU, RAVEN!!!

Raven: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIIIIIIIIIVE!!!

*._. Umm...Bad idea...*

Ryou: Got you now!!! *leaps up a nanosecond before Blackie does*

Blackie: *has leaped up a nanosecond _after_ Ryou...and finds the blade coming straight for her* Oh boy...

*_ZAP!!!*_

CS: command system freeze_

Blackie: It's all up to Van now...

*We have no choice...*shudders nervously*

Raven: *unleashes grappling claws and pulls out some of the BL's round joints* 

*BL's leg collapses*

Van: ARGH! .

Raven: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *runs the BL through with the GB's horn*

CS: Command system freeze_

Van: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!

Mel: The battle is over!

Nathan: The winner is...

Sharra: ...the Diablo Team!

The end...NOT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

////////////////////=O=\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A/N: A few corrections...

1. I spelled Ryou's last name wrong! It was

supposed to be Bakura, not Bakurar! *groans*

2. The "All 3" line to the reply in your last review,

Ryou...Sorry, but that was meant for Seighart!

The BV was for her! Anywayz, I'm sorry again...

*groans and slaps forehead*

Questions for the lot of you! ^_^ :

1. What does ROTFLMAO mean?

2. How do you spell Van's last name?

3. How do you spell Jaime's name?

4. What is the meaning of the word "Hentai"?

Sorry, guys, no replies for now! Maybe next time...


	5. Part 2 of the Match

a/n: Part 2! Fight!

Chapt. 7, Match 1: Tanner vs. the Royal Team!

Mel: Welcome back, comrades! We shall now proceed to Part 2 of the entire battle series!

Sharra: Winners of the first part will be participating in this one! For the first round, we have...Tanner versus the Royal Team!

Nathan: Contestants, please step up to the ring!

Mel: Ladies and gentlemen, let Part 2 begin!

Sharra: Ready...FIGHT!!!

Tanner: Yee-HAAAAAH!!! *leaps forward*

Seighart: *dodges blasts* You're gonna have to do better than yelling and jumping around...

Tanner: I dun care! Hahahahaha!!! XD *zips around the ring firing at Ryo from every possible angle*

Tala: *getting peppered with bullets* What kind of strategy is this?!?!

Tanner: Wolfpup's Super Special Shooting Skill Demo! ^________^;;

IceDragon: Too weird...

Tanner: Took you long enough to notice...

Seighart: C'mon, Seighart, coooooncentraaaaaate...*tries to focus on Tanner's Shadowfox* 

IceDragon: *snorts, then for no good reason bursts out laughing* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! XD

Tanner: *still shooting, then pauses* ^_~...?

Seighart: *manages to aim properly* Ha! Gotcha! *fires*

Tanner: Yikes! *manages to zip off, spouting smoke along the way*

IceDragon: Oh no, we totally forgot about the smoke discharger!

Tanner: Heh-heh-heh...Xp

Tala: *switches on the thermal signature detector thingy* Where are you...? *scanning the area in front and around him* Hey, she's gone!

Tanner: *creepy voice* Itsy-bitsy spider...

Tala: AH! *whirls around and fires*

CS: Command system freeze_

Tanner: Hey, you hit me! Great job! Too bad I lost...

IceDragon: Why the itsy-bitsy spider bit...?

Tanner: *shrugs* I felt like it! That's why! ^^;

a/n: Nooooo! I'm losing my potential! *muffles scream with pillow*

Match 2: Ryo Zero vs. the Diablo Team!

Nathan: And that concludes our first match for part 2!

Sharra: The contestants for this match are...Ryo Zero and the Diablo Team!

Mel: Zoid pilots set up...*muttering* Oops, wrong cartoon. I mean, *raises voice* Zoid pilots, get ready!

Nathan: Ready...FIGHT!

Ryo: Let's go, Wolf!

Raven: Here, doggie, doggie...

Ryou: What do you think, Jaime? Should we let him take care of it...?

Jaime: I don't know...He's supposed to be excellent...

Ryo: I AM excellent! Here, I'll prove it! *to Jaime* Eat mah dust! *fires*

CS: Command system freeze_

Sharra: Jaime, you're out!

Jaime: *screams madly*

Raven: He has some issues, I guess...

Ryou: Raven, concentrate on the battle!!!

Ryo: Goin' down! *fires*

*smoke clears away*

Raven: *surrounded by his shield* Did you really think I wasn't paying attention...? ^_~

Ryou: *has galloped around to stand behind Ryo* I guess so...

Ryo: *turns around...and finds one of the blades sticking up his throat*

Ryou: You can surrender if you want, you know...

Ryo: *silence, then...* NEVER!!! *fires*

*shot misses Ryou, but she backs off*

Ryo: *fires again*

Ryou: ..........

CS: Command system freeze_

Ryou: *groans* Raven, it's up to you. Take care of him for me, will ya?

Raven: Hmph! I'll do better than that! Just watch me!

Ryo: You really think so? Well then, c'mon! Show me whatcha got, Raven!

Raven: *nods, then jettisons the guns*

Ryou: Huh...? Raven, what are you doing?!?!?!

Ryo: What are you gonna do now...?

Raven: I'm gonna show you how good I really am!

Ryo: In that case, so will I! *jettisons guns*

Raven: *switches on boosters and readies Geno Breaker horn*

Ryo: *charges and energizes the SLC* Strike...

Raven: ..........

Ryo: ...Laser...

Raven: *smirks*

Ryo: ...CLAAAAAW!

Raven: *swerves upward so that the horn runs Ryo through*

CS: Command system freeze_ 

Sharra: The battle is over!

Mel: And the winner is...

Nathan: ....the Diablo Team!

Part 3 to come...Cya in the arena! ^_-

////////////////////=O=\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\   

A/N: ._. All of a sudden, I wish I'd never

asked about the meaning of Hentai...

Replies...Whaaaat? I was tired when I uploaded

the previous chapter! BTW, I'll make this quick

and be the only one to answer.

nintendestined64: Hey, thanks for the answers! And don't be surprised, because we live on opposite sides of the world, so it's only natural. ^_^

Maelgwyn: You really should learn to get along with each other ^_~ especially you, CW...And thanx for the spelling of Van's last name!

Seighart: Be happy and proud; you're on my fave authors list! ^o^ Your stories are great, and you have lots of potential as a writer. As a TY gift for the candy, here is some basilisk venom for you!

Wolfpup: I asked for Jaime's first name, but that's OK. I was wondering what his last name was...Your reviews always make me happy! Thanks for everything!

IceDragon: You guys need to get along with each other too! ^o^ Thanks for reviewing, girls!

n64freak: Lol, I know that one now, but thanx! ^-^ I'm envious! Last day of school for you...Check out nintendestined64's review and you'll see what I mean...

Black Fireball: Tangram...I mean, Bingo! You were able to answer all of them! I'm glad you think I'm good at writing action scenes. Very glad indeed! ^_^

Thank you, guys! Reviews are food to a writer like me...Without them, I'd die! _Maraming__ salamat po! ^-^ v *peace sign*_


	6. The Third and Final Part of the Match!

a/n: Part 3. Mobilize!

Part 3, Match 1: The Battle for 3rd Place: Tanner vs. Ryo Zero!

Sharra: Before we proceed to the next match, first we'll have the battle for 3rd place.

Nathan: Those who lost last time will be competing in this one!

Mel: Tanner, Ryo, proceed to the ring please.

Sharra: Let Part 3 begin!

Nathan: Ready...FIGHT!!!

*Ryo fires, Tanner dodges and uses the smoke discharger*

Tanner: That should take care of him! *zips around and fires from every possible angle*

Ryo: *distracted by the blasts* Now I know what got Tala into trouble! *switches on the heat-signature detector screen* Yes! There she is! Now, if I can just aim proooopeeeerlyyyyy...

Tanner: Uh-oh! *pauses long enough to let loose a barrage of missiles*

Ryo: *gets hit* Agh! Dang, I've lost control! *tries to aim again*

Tanner: *zips behind Ryo and fires using the back-mounted gun*

Ryo: Incoming! *dodges, lands, and fires*

*the SF has already zipped off to another location and therefore does not get hit*

Ryo: *gets into gear and starts running alongside the SF* Fight fire with fire and speed with speed!

Tanner: Houston, they're on to me! *halts all of a sudden*

Ryo: Huh...?

Tanner: *fires*

*the KW's left leg is hit*

Ryo: I won't be able to get far with this...

Tanner: *energizes the SLC* Sorry, buddy, but all's fair in love and war. And this is war! *charges* Strike...Laser...CLAW!!!

Ryo: Last shot. Sorry, Tanner. It was a good battle. *flips out one of the back-mounted guns and fires*

Tanner: *crashes to one side* Huh? What happened...? *shakes controls* Come on, get up!

CS: Command System Freeze_

Ryo: *manages to get the KW back on its feet* You should pay attention more. You forgot to disable my guns. But it was great all the same!

Tanner: *sigh* I guess. *shrug* Ah, well, no worries! ^^;

Mel: The battle is over! 

Nathan: And our 3rd placer is...

Sharra: Ryo Zero!

Match 2: The Final Battle: The Royal Team vs. The Diablo Team!

a/n: Prozen & Raven are OOC in this one, k?

*dramatic music plays*

Mel: And now...For the match you've all been waiting for...

Nathan: The winners from last time will be competing here!!!

Sharra: Our contestants will be the Royal & Diablo Teams!!!

*contestants enter the ring and the crowd cheers wildly*

Sharra: Who will win the match?

Nathan: Only one way to find out!

Mel: Ready...FIGHT!!!

Ryou: Jaime, be careful in this round, OK?

Jamie: *nods uncertainly* Which one should we go after?

Ryou: Hmm...Raven, go for IceDragon! I'll go for Seighart! Jaime will go after Tala!

Jamie & Raven: *nod* Right! *charge*

Seighart: Here they come!

IceDragon: What should we do, Seighart?

Tala: You heard them! Ryou's going for Seighart, Raven is up against you, IceDragon, and I get...*snort* I get Jaime! HAHAHAHAHA!!! XD

Jamie: *changes to Wild Eagle* It's not nice to laugh at the Wild Eagle, junior!

Tala: *changes to Hiltz* You're mine, inferior insect!

Seighart: *changes into Prozen* Come here, little girl...

IceDragon: Oh no...

Ryou: Erhm...What just happened...? Oh well...*charges for Seighart/Prozen*

Prozen: You think you can defeat me? *laughs maniacally* I will enjoy making you lose!!! XD

Raven: Hmph! Pesky children!

Prozen, Hiltz, WE, Ryou: CHILDREN?!?!?!?!?! *pause and shoot death glares at Raven*

Raven: Whatever. *turns to IceDragon* You won't be much of a challenge.

IceDragon: ToT;; Hey! At least I'm not a stuck-up jerk like you!

Raven: Well...*chokes and is a bit shocked* Ex-kyoooooze me! Who died and made you king of the world? Plus, your Geno Breaker is just a cheap imitation of mine!

IceDragon: Cut the chitchat and let's fight! *swings around and tail-whips Raven*

Raven: Hey! *fires*

IceDragon: *puts up her shield* Nice try, but at least we're getting the hang of it.

*meanwhile*

*the WE & Hiltz circle each other*

Hiltz: Heh-heh...Mere child. You don't stand a chance against me! *changes for a split-second back to Tala* And my Matrix Dragoon is way cooler than your Raynos! *changes back to Hiltz*

WE: We'll see about that! *changes to Jamie for a nanosecond* My Raynos is just as good as your Matrix Dragoon! *changes back to WE*

 *umm...right... ._.*

*back with Prozen & Ryou*

Ryou: You have an alter-ego too, don't you? Just like Jamie and Tala...I mean Hiltz!

Prozen: Hiltz is dumb! His Matrix Dragoon is a useless waste of space!

Brad: *in the restaurant, watching the battle along with everyone else* You copycat! I said that first! I'll sue you for copyright infringement!

Prozen: Shut up!

Ryou: T-T;; I'm surrounded by morons...

Prozen: Don't call me a moron, moron!

Ryou: *fires to the side of the Geno Cutter* We're supposed to fight, Prozen.

Prozen: Nobody tells me what to do, especially little kiddie girls! *returns fire*

Ryou: *puts up shield, switches on boosters, and flies to one side of the ring with Prozen on her tail* Boy, some adults are just plain weird...

Prozen: I heard that!!!

*That wasn't any better...*

*We all need a break from insanity, so let's cross our fingers and hope IceDragon & Raven are still OK*

Raven: *dodging IceDragon's shots* Grrr...

IceDragon: *has spaced out with her fingers on the shield and gun buttons*

Raven: T_T;; *sweatdrop* Wake up!!!!

IceDragon: Wha...? 

Raven: Come ON!!! 

IceDragon: Sore loser. *flies off to one side and fires at Raven from that angle*

Raven: Greeeeaaaat...*unleashes the grappling claws*

IceDragon: *dodges, then leaps off a ramp*

Raven: Huh? *looks up, then puts up the shield*

*IceDragon's Geno Breaker crashes down, making the shield flicker*

Raven: My shield! *jiggles the controls* It's fading...

*shield disappears completely*

CS: Shield Damaged by 85%_ 

IceDragon: *still hasn't recovered completely from the fall* Eeeeeh...What haaaaap-peeeeeened...? *totters around clumsily* Uuuuuunh...*shakes head, then snaps out of confusion* Well, I guess you can't use your shield now, Raven! ^^;

*time to check on the terrible two again... ._.*

*the Raynos has taken to the air and is firing at Hiltz, who is zipping around*

Hiltz: *leaps off a ramp and fires at the Raynos*

WE: *dodges* Whoops! Heh-heh, too slow!  

Hiltz: You underestimate me. *leaps off a ramp and switches on boosters*

WE: *gapes*

Hiltz: *hovering alongside the Raynos* I told you you were no match for me!

WE: You're still too slow. *flies off*

Hiltz: *smirks, then flies after the Raynos* 

WE: You'll never catch me that way!

Hiltz: Oh no? *switches boosters on to full power and rams the Raynos, knocking it down*

WE: *changes into Jamie* Wha...? LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*boosters of the MD overheat and burn out*

Hiltz: *changes back to Tala* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *crashes down as well*

a/n: I really don't know about the abilities of the Matriz Dragoon, pls. excuse me.

*OK, that went well. How 'bout Ryou and Prozen...?*

Ryou: *has flipped out the blades and is charging*

Prozen: *readies the Geno Cutter horn and charges*

Ryou: YAAAAAAH! *slides to the side, changes the position of the blades so they point forward, and charges*

Prozen: *puts up shield just in time* Whew! Hey kid, you're not so bad yourself.

Ryou: *exaggerated amazement* Wow, you only just realized that? 

Prozen: You're a little too cocky, though...

*suddenly...*

Jamie & Tala: *crashing down*  AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

4 CS: Command System Freeze_

Seighart: *back to norm* TAAAAAAAAAAAAALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tala: Eek! forgive me, dear Seighart!

Ryou: ^_~...?

Jamie: Um, sorry Ryou.

Ryou: It's OK. Once again, our fate is in Raven's hands...

Seighart: And ours in IceDragon's...

*bck with IceDragon & Raven*

IceDragon: But I don' wanna have somebody's fate in my hands!

Raven: *sigh* Dream on...

IceDragon: This...is...a...nightmare!!!

Raven: Stop whining and start fighting!!!

IceDragon: *calms down* Sorry.

*both zoids get into a fighting stance and circle each other*

IceDragon: *looking at Raven* Heh-heh...

Raven: *pauses* ^_~ ...?

IceDragon: *snorts and giggles* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *fires madly*

Raven: *is hit, but not yet out of commission* What's so funny...?

IceDragon: I'm...HAHA!!!...sorry. HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Raven: Stop that! Is it my face?My hair?!s there something stuck between my teeth...?!

IceDragon: *laughs harder, then fires again*

Raven: *dodes & unleashes the grappling claws, gripping the Geno Breaker by the leg*

IceDragon: Heeeeeeey...?! *shakes leg around* Leggo, leggo, leggo! *leg crackles* Oh, drat! *fires at Raven again*

Raven: *is forced to let go, so he reades the GB horn and charges* Let's go, Breaker! *charges*

*horn comes into contact...and shatters*

Raven: Nooooo...

IceDragon: *has put up the shield* Fortunately, I still have my shield...*readies horn*...and my boosters. *thrusts forward*

*horn hits its target*

Raven: Darn it! *sighs* You win.

*crowd cheers wildly as the lights come on*

Mel: The battle is over!

Nathan: Congratulations, Royal Team! You win the battle and the match!

Sharra: Diablo Team, you came in second, with Ryo Zero following in 3rd place. Congratulations as well!

Later...

Mel: We now present to you the prizes!

Nathan: For Ryo Zero, for winning 3rd place: a check for 5000 pieces of Zi gold (a/n: Sorry, dunno the currency of planet Zi) and custom parts for his Konig Wolf! And you also get to stay on the island!

Sharra: For the Diablo Team, in 2nd place: a new GB horn for Raven's damaged GB, a free booster upgrade for the Raynos, and a custom version of the Liger's CASs for the BL, as well as a check for 10,000 pcs. of Zi gold!

Mel: For the Royal Team, in 1st place: for Tala, zoid magazines; a whole box of them, for you, Ice, autographed pics of your fave characters (plus their phone numbers!), and for you, Seighart, I give unto thee...*pulls out and opens a HUGE box*...VEGA OBSCURA!!! And for all of you, a check for 20,000 pieces of Zi gold!

Seighart: Vega! *glomps Vega*

Vega: O.O Where the heck am I...?

Tala: *jealous* T-T;;

Ryou: Hey, great battle, Seighart...um, Prozen, whoever the heck you are.

Seighart: *still has her arms around Vega* Seighart. Thanks! ^-^;;

Tala: *still fuming*

Ryou: Uh-oh...I see a green-eyed monster...

////////////////////=O=\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

And here our match comes to an end! For more action & insanity, tune in to the next chapter, or call 666-D-I-E-H-C, or, to reach our office, 666-H-C-S-T-I-N-X. Free chocolate for those who can guess the meaning o f the letters in each phone number!

nintendestined64: What made me ask? Well, before I became a member of ff.net, I kept seeing that word in some of the summaries. And yes, we have CN here. They still show Zoids NC0 each weekend night. Lol, I like the situation you described! That would be sooooo cool! XD

IceDragon: Hey, I like exclamation marks! I'm glad you updated GF Piloting school. That chappie was hilarious! And I got the itsy-bitsy spider bit from this movie called 8-legged freaks. It comes at the end. When the closing credits roll, you'll hear it. My mom & I cracked up a lot when we heard it. Boy, Kali is pretty bad, isn't she? Maybe you can pair her up with Loki!

Seighart: Hey, thank you! I've seen the way you write, and that fits my criteria for fave authors. KUTGW!

The Merciless Torturer: That's a cool penname you got there! Lol, and zoid repairs do cost a lot, don't they? I'm sure the check I "gave" you will help out!

Wolfpup: Pocky is good...Um, what's pocky...? *laughs* Don't mind me, I'm insane like my parents. Hey, only 30-something days to go now! Good luck writing!

Blackie: Yay, I'm on the faves list of 7 people! The world doesn't hate me after all! ^-^ 

Maelgwyn: Oops, you got all the questions right too, huh? Sorry, here's a slab of chocolate. And yes, I know it's weird. Can't help it. After all, you _are what you write._

Thank you, all you wonderful people! ^o^ *tosses chocolate and gold coins all around* Bye! TNT, guys!   


	7. Inside Info! Prepare for mushiness!

Disclaimer: a/n: *cowers & is emotionally scarred for life* N-n-n-nooooo...*faints*

a/n: We're gonna have a teensy-weensy peek at someone's diaries here...*evil laughter* 

**WARNING:**** Lots of mushiness ahead! **

Chapt. 9: Inside Info 1: Sanders' Diary! 

*after the battle*

Vega: *all crooked and bruised from too much glomping* Oooooww... .

Lamoo: Wow, you're a cool prize! Are you real...? *steps closer to see if Vega is real*

Vega: O.O NOOOOOOOOOO!!! *runs off to the  west door of the cabin and locks himself in*

Lamoo: What a weird kid...

*inside the cabin*

Vega: *pant! pant! pant!*

Loki: Hey, Vega, what's up? *squints* Boy, you look dehydrated! Have some Vanilla Coke! *offers Vega a can*

Vega: Thank you. *drinks*

Loki: I am so dang bored! We need to do *evil grin* something...

*knocking*

Loki: *opens the door* Yeah...?

Nathan: Hey, Vega, are you alright? *notices Loki* OK, Loki, what do you plan to do now?

Loki: *innocent* Nothing! Yeah, that's it! nothing! ^-^

Nathan: Hmm...That's good enough for me. Cya. *closes door*

Loki: *rubbing hands together and grinning* Hee-hee-hee... *tiptoes off*

*outside*

Lamoo: I wonder who that was...

Seighart: You wonder?! He's Vega! he's cool! He's the greatest pilot in the entire universe!!!

Lamoo: Pilot of what?

Everybody else: *falls over anime style*

Mel: Gaaiieeegh...Lamoo's a member of ff.net too. She specializes in Lord of the Rings.

Bit: That must be some ring if it's got its own lord...

Lamoo: It's like this. You see, it all started when this ring...

*an hour & a half later*

Lamoo:...and that was how Frodo and the Fellowship saved Middle Earth.

Everybody else: O.O

Loki: *hiding in the bushes* Pssst!

Tala: Oh, Loki, I was wondering where you were.

Loki: Not now, Tala! *looks around* Sanders...Where is he?

Sharra: Last time I saw him, he was heading toward the hangar.

Loki: C'mere, you guys. I have something to show you, but before I can, you have to promise to stop glomping Vega, Seighart.

Seighart: Promise.

Loki: *opens the cabin door* Come in.

*later*

Loki: Check this out! *picks up a black book and opens it to a certain page*

Blackie: Loki, that's a diary.

Loki: Not just any diary! ^_^ *flips to front page*

Blackie: *reading* This diary is the property of...*shocked* O.O Joshua Sanders....?!?!?! (a/n: Made up Sanders' first name, pardon me.)

Nathan: So that's what you were planning to do!

Silvana: I demand you put that back, Loki!

Loki: Waitaminit! Mel, I think I've found your next mission!

Zoids characters & other authors'  OCs: Next mission...?!

Mary: Are you a spy or something? *.* It must be sooooo romantic!

Mel: *sweatdrop* Ehi! That's not how it works. I...or rather CF...is/am one of the Matchmakers. It's our job to get couples who will influence the twists of Fate together & ensure a safe future for the world.

Jamie: That sounds like a big job.

Brad: Yeah, just think of all the money you could make.

Mel: I don't earn anything.

Brad: Oh.

Bit: *scrambles next to Loki* So whaddoes it say? WHADDOES IT SAY?!

Loki: It goes like this. *clears throat and starts reading with lots of feeling & expression* _Dear diary, today I just couldn't take my eyes off Pierce. While Stoller and I were watching the match, she sat down in a table not far from ours. I wanted to talk to her, but I...just...couldn't. *laughs* Lol, poor guy._

Ryou: Ew. How could anyone like Pierce? 

Nikita: Why? Do you have a problem with that?

Ryou: It's just...She's so weird!

Karl: Umm...Loki, I think we should leave Sanders' things alone.

Bit: *giggling* but it's fun! ^-^

Karl: It's also harmful to his emotional well-being.

Loki: Oh...? ^_~

Karl: Well, yes...

Loki: C'mon, he'll never know! 

Karl: And how do you plan to ensure that fact?

Van: We never ever tell him!

*people who are against Loki reading Sanders' diary glare at him*

Van: Umm...Oops...?

Loki: Never mind! Check this out! *flips to another page* _Dear diary, today I saw the most beautiful girl I've ever seen! She looks a little weird, with green hair and all, but I like her a lot! Her eyes...I could stare into them for days on end! They're so perfect! Like the rest of her... _*breaks off and starts laughing again* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!

Ryou: This guy must be really...Oh, I dunno.

Nikita: For him, the very bright light at the end of the tunnel is love. Nothing wrong with that, I think.

Ryou: Except perhaps he was blinded by it.

IceDragon: Maybe we should put that back, Loki. 

Kali: But the guy sounds so depressed! We should at least try to get them together!

IceDragon: Stupid...Haven't you even though about what Pierce might think if we tried that?

*silence*

Loki: Only one way to find out.

Leena: You mean...

Bit: Yeah! We get to read Pierce's diary! Yahoo! ^.^

Inside Info 2: Pierce's Diary!

Ryou: This is a bad idea...

IceDragon: At least nobody will suspect us!

Ryou: I know that! I mean, we _are girls in a girls' cabin!_

Kali: Quit fighting! Which is Pierce's bag?

Seighart: *rolls eyes* That bag with the name 'Pierce Steele' might be a good choice. (a/n: I made up Pierce's last name, k?)

Kali: Oh...

IceDragon: *snickers* Stupid Yami.

Leena: *opens bag* Lemme see...lotsa clothes...

Tanner: ...a bikini & suntan...

Blackie: ...a hair dryer...

Sharra: ...green hair dye...?

L, T, B, S: *look at each other & start laughing*

Mary: Hey, I found it! *holds up a green book*

Seigahart: Green must be her favorite color.

Kali: Let's go back! I can't wait to read it!

*back in the lounge*

Bit: *bouncing up and down* Didja get it? Didja? _Didja__?!_

Kali: Of course we did, Bit, sweetie! *bats eyelashes*

Mary & IceDragon: *fuming*

Mary: But since I found it, then I get to read it! ^-^

*crickets chirp*

Sharra: Maybe it would be a good idea to let somebody else read it.

Maelgwyn: Oh, can I? Please?

Sharra: *grateful* Be my guest! *passes book to Maelgwyn & mutters* As long as you're not Mary, then you're my guest.

Maelgwyn: *looking for a good page to read* Hey, this looks interesting! Listen up! *starts reading* _Dear, diary._ I saw this guy today. He was soooo handsome! He had platinum-gray hair and beautiful blue eyes! He is absolutely gorgeous! _*looks up & makes a face* Ew, this is much worse than Sanders' diary!_

Robert: Keep reading, Maelgwyn! 

Tanner: Yeah! The fun is just starting!

Maelgwyn: Yech! OK. *tries another page* _Oh, diary, the guy is as gorgeous as his name! He's Capt. Stigma Stoller! Too bad he's in charge of the Elephander while I'm in charge of the air units. I wish he'd notice me! Dearest diary, I think I'm in..._*stops* Oh, man...

Leon: Here, I'll take over for you. *takes the diary and reads another page* _Dear diary, I left the Backdraft Group today. I've made up my mind; I'm leaving! They were all a bunch of stinkers, anyway. My only regret is that I wasn't able to get to know Stoller better. Oh, well. Oh! Just before I left the Backdraft, I met this guy..._

Robert: Wait! Someone's coming!

*everybody crowds around the windows to see who's coming*

Stoller: We really should check up on the Elephander from time to time.

Pierce: Oh, I totally agree with you there, sir!

*everybody inside gives each other weird looks*

Leena: This is getting too sappy...

Vega, Tala, Loki: Mushiness! Bleargh!

Blackie: Never mind that! Quick! We gotta hide!

Leon: Here, you girls return the diary! *tosses the diary to Ryou*

Ryou: NO! It's not mine, anyway! *tosses it to Blackie* 

Blackie: Yaieeck! I don' wannit! *tosses it to Loki*

Loki: I don' wannit either! *tosses it to Mary*

Mary: *looks around, but everybody else has run off* Noooooo! 

Silvana: *rolls eyes* Give it here.

Mary: *dumps the diary in Silvana's hands and runs off*

Sanders: *knocks* Hey, are you guys alright?

Silvana: *grabs a book and hides the diary in the pages as she pretends to read the book* Come in.

Pierce: *opens the door* Wow, it was pretty noisy a few minutes ago. Where'd everybody go?

Silvana: *shrug* They were making some noise. I screamed at them to keep it down. No worries.

Stoller: Well, it's been a long day. Let's turn in.

Silvana: G'night. See ya in the morning.

*former BDG members head off to their rooms*

Silvana: *sigh* Whew!

What mushy secrets will be uncovered in the diaries of Pierce & Sanders next time? Heh-heh-heh-heh...^vvv^

////////////////////=O=\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A/N: No, I'm not a Matchmaker or anything similar. It's CF's job. My job is making sure my li'l bro doesn't get into trouble. T-T;; 

You people are all so great! ^o^ Thank you!

n64freak: Woah, calm down there! Be glad you're tall, it'd be worse if you were short! And thanx, Kai!

nintendestined64: *shrug* Hey, I may be a girl, but that doesn't mean I'm great! But you're a great author! You just need to come up with a catchy title or summary so people will be prompted to read your fics. And about the chocolate coins...Yep, I'll see to that! ^_-

IceDragon: Lol, 8-legged Freaks is cool! Lotsa cussing, but my mom thought it was so great that she didn't even mind! And watch out! Raven might try to ensure his social security by taking away his number...*shark-attack music plays in the BG*

Maelgwyn: Sleepy? When in doubt, drink coffee & eat lots an' lotsa chocolate! ^-^ Lucky you! The world's finest chocolate at your fingertips! Which reminds me...Isn't Cadbury made in England...?

Shadow Girl64: Many thanks! And I understand what you mean about dieting even though you're not fat. No appetite, yes?

Black Fireball: Wow, you liked it that much! *big grin* And you ought to get some sleep...No, wait. No school for you guys, right? *sad* Stupid schooling schedules...

Wolfpup7: Pity the Houstonians...*evil grin* And I think I've eaten pocky before. Vanilla & strawberry & chocolate...Boy, sometimes I wish my bro would leave me alone...*rolls eyes*

Seighart: *'Who Wants to be a Millionaire' music in BG* CORRECT! *tosses a beyblade and models of the Matrix Dragoon, Geno Cutter, and Draco, as well as lots of...CHOCOLATE!!!*

You guys are the bomb! Sorry if all of it was too mushy. And I also forgot that this takes place a week from V-day Zi-timewise, so there's lotsa romance! And the reason why I didn't want you guys to guy/girlhunt Bit, Pierce, Stoller, Sanders, & Mary is this:

Stoller likes no one in a romantic way.

Sanders likes Pierce & nobody else.

Pierce likes Stoller & Bit.

Mary likes Bit.

Bit doesn't like it if girls like Pierce or Mary like him way to much.

All clear...? Geez, I hope so. That's all, you guys! Thanx again for everything! ^-^


	8. A Crazy Plan that Results in Nothing

a/n: I'll need your help here...

Chapt. 10: A Crazy Plan that Results in Nothing

*next day*

Tanner: Aaaaaargh...I didn't get much sleep last night.

Blackie: Yeah, that diary was pretty disturbing...

Seighart: *rolls eyes* So's Harry's snoring.

Lamoo: Who? Harry Potter?

*a loud snore can be heard coming from the boys' room*

Lamoo: Oh...him... ._.

*boys' room*

Harry: *snoring very loudly* (a/n: He's sleeping with those shade-thingies you wear when you sleep & his hair is all messed up again.)

Van: Man, it's a miracle his sister can stand him.

Brad: She can't. To tell you the truth, I think she hates him.

Loki: Hey, everybody, did you know the pool's open?

Bit: The pool? Why not have the beach instead...?

Nathan: Umm...You do remember that big shark fin you saw on your first day, right?

Bit: *quickly* OK,I'lltakethepool!!!  

Loki: You're a smart fellow, Bit.

Brad: *muttering* Actually, he's an idiot.

*sometime around 8:00*

Bit: *hightailing it down the sand to the pool* Owowowowowowow!!! .

Nikita: You weren't kidding, Brad. He _is_ an idiot...

Brad: You heard what I was saying?

Nikita: *shrug* I have my ways.

Seighart: Ah, a blue sky and no clouds! I can take a break from controlling the weather!

Tanner: Too bad we can't go down to the beach. I'd love to surf in this kind of heat...

Robert: You can surf?

Tanner: Yeah...How 'bout you?

Robert: *grumbling* Nah, too bad.

Roxanne: Don't worry, there's a 12-foot high water slide!

Everybody else: Who are you...?

Roxanne: I'm Nathan's baby sit---

Nathan: Umm...Rox, let's not discuss that, please...?

Tala: *snickering* You sure are dumb, Nathan! Baby-sitter...HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! XD

Seighart: Dracunis, eat him! ^vvv^

Dracunis: Rawr-reehr! (My pleasure!) *opens jaws and advances menacingly*

Tala: O.O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs away*

Seighart: Sometimes I wonder what I see in him...

*at the pool*

Stoller: *playing lifeguard & watching the swimmers*

Pierce: *watching Stoller*

Sanders: *is mentally somewhere else & is staring out over the ocean*

Leena: *pointing to Sanders* Look at him. Wonder what he's thinking about...*sly grin*

Nikita: Think that's bad? Look at _her_! *points to Pierce*

Pierce: *playing water volleyball with Ryou, Bit, Jamie, IceDragon, & some of the other kids. She's too busy looking at Stoller, so she misses the ball & it bonks her on the head.*

Everybody else: -.-;;

Blackie: *shakes head* If she keeps this up, she's sure to get brain damage.

Kali: *in the pool beside IceDragon* Hmm...If Sanders likes Pierce and Pierce likes Stoller...

IceDragon: *sigh* Give up, Kali. It's useless.

Pierce: What's useless...?

IceDragon & Kali: Oh! Nothing! Nothing at all!

Pierce: O-kaaaaaay...

Kali: *hissing* Stupid insane authoress...

IceDragon: *death glare* Stupid perverted Yami... 

*after the game*

Mel: Maybe we should see if Stoller knows something about this whole love triangle...

Ryou: Go and ask him!

Mel: But...Won't he mind...?

Bit: Naw! Stoller's a nice guy! It'll be fine!

Mel: . I guess...

*everybody walks up to Stoller's lifeguard chair*

Seighart: Umm...Mister Stoller, sir...?

Stoller: Oh, hi, Seighart. What do you want?

Seighart: Erhm...um...It's just that...

Mel: You see Sanders over there? *points to Sanders*

Stoller: Yes, I see him. He _does seem a bit depressed, doesn't he?_

IceDragon: Now look at Pierce.

Stoller: Eh...? *looks at Pierce*

Pierce: *looks away immediately*

Stoller: What's your point?

Kali: She like---

IceDragon: *covers Kali's mouth* This was a crazy idea...

Stoller: No, wait a minute. What did you say about Pierce liking me?

Kali: *pries IceDragon's hand off her mouth* She likes you.

Stoller: Oh. I see.

Ryou: You knew all along...?

Stoller: I wasn't very sure...

Ryou: OK, enough with Pierce for a while.

Tanner: You've seen Sanders over there, staring out at the ocean even though it's as interesting as wallpaper.

Ryou: What do you suppose is on _his mind?_

Stoller: I really don't know.

Loki: First there's the Piiiiiiii....Then there's the Iiiiiiiiiiii...

Stoller: You mean Pierce.

Loki: Bingo!

Stoller: So what you're trying to say is...Sanders likes Pierce, and Pierce likes me...

Loki: You win $1,000,000!

Stoller: ...What do we do about it?

Loki: You just lost your chance for a free trip to Hawaii.

Tanner: Erhm...We were hoping you'd know about this whole mess.

Stoller: I do know about it! But I'm just as bewildered as you kids. I'd like to help Sanders, but I also don't want to disappoint Pierce & vice-versa.

Ryou: *shudder* Helping Pierce would probably turn out as another disaster...

Mel: Hmm...Triiiiii-ckee! Man, even CF never encountered anything this bad...No, wait. There was this time a pal of hers didn't want to marry a girl he loved. It was just as freaky as this.

Lamoo: *interested* What happened? 

Mel: Well...*thinks*

====================Flashback====================

CF: Listen, buddy. I didn't save your neck for nuthin'. 

King Gyr: Actually, I think you did...That was sorta what you said, y'know, saving lives being your business & something like that...

CF: But that's not the point! OK, dude. Come on! Think about it! *melodramatic* You love her! You can't stand to be away from her for more than a second! You can't live without her! *drops the act & points an accusing finger at Gyr* **_RIGHT?!?!?!?!?!?!_**

Gyr: *falsetto* Oh, it's all trooooooo!!! *chuckles & grins* Alright, I admit it. I'll marry her.

====================End of Flashback====================

Mel: CF eventually convinced him to walk up the aisle. *grin*

Seighart: Where's the guy now?

Mel: Living in a castle with his wife. He did become king after that entire mix-up.

Mary: Like a fairy tale! *.*

Mel: More like one of those stories you find in the tabloids. T_T;;

Stoller: Is that what you plan to do with Sanders & Pierce?

Mel: Oh, no! Nothing like that at all!

Stoller: Then what did you ask me for? And how on earth did you know that Pierce likes me?

Blackie: That's classified!

Lamoo: Yeah, we can talk about that later!

Seighart: Right now, we need to avert a romance disaster!

Tanner: V-day is almost here, right?

Kali: That's where we come in! Before V-day, we set 'em up so it'll all be perfect!

Mary: Oh, romance!

IceDragon: Kali...a Matchmaker...? _AGAIN?!?!?! *slaps forehead* Oh nooooooooo..._

*later that afternoon*

Mel: Right. People, our objective is to put our beloved pal Joshua Sanders out of his misery. Any ideas?

Kali: *raises hand* Ooh! We invite them to a certain, secluded point on the beach without letting them know it's us! Then they meet each other, and it's fate! ^-^

IceDragon: You need to get your head fixed, dummy.

Roxanne: It won't work.

IceDragon: I'm glad somebody agrees with me...

Roxanne: No, I mean the whole idea. Come on, guys. Sanders may like Pierce, but Pierce likes someone else.

Seighart: We might as well give up...

Tala: A good idea, my beloved Seighart! ^-^

Stoller: Seighart is right. Pierce might not agree with this...

Nikita: And I don't think this is totally necessary...

Mel: Well...What about you guys...? What do you think...?

TBC

////////////////////=O=\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A/N: In case you're wondering who Joshua is, he's this sweet kid who loves Elephanders. I got the name Steele from...I dunno, the bowels of my imagination maybe...

TMT: Ouch. They cancelled Yu-Gi-Oh? THEY CAAAAAAAAAAAAN'TTTTTTT!!!!!!!!! OK, you're going to Jammer's Beyblade camp. Neato! I'm going to Seighart's Duelling Monsters camp! Cool coincidence! Go beat up the opposing teams!

Maelgwyn: Lol, I want chocolate...

Wolfpup7: You got into your sis' diary? O.O Cool! I read my cousin's diary once. There were no juicy secrets.

nintendestined64: Your summaries weren't that bad. They just didn't seem interesting. And I agree with you about the ideas thing. You know, when people take up the ideas you want to write about. I want to write a Lord of the Rings fic too, but all the good ideas are goooooone...

Gemini & Jo: We'll see who gets Bit...I'm not familiar with you guys, but you're OK. Enjoy the story!

Seighart: Ah, glomping is when you hug a person so hard you don't wanna let go. Hey, update your fic soon! It's awesome! Belated happy birthday!

OK, you guys heard me, right? What do you think? Should we continue trying to work out this whole mix-up, or just let it be? Pls. review and tell me!


	9. The Good, the Bad, the Pure Evil, and th...

a/n: Ehi! Seeing as nobody told me if we should continue the operation or not, then I guess I'll just do things my way...

BTW, there's a bit of mystery in Part 2 of this chappie. I guess the story is unrelated to this chappie, but I thought you might like it. It isn't very humorous, but the secondary gender is General, so you have to expect something different every now and then. And hey, I did promise some of you that I would update last Monday, but I had writer's block. Enjoy for now, this chappie has 4 parts! Not counting the epilogue, of course!

Chapt. 9: The Good, the Bad, the Pure Evil, and the Story

Part 1: The Bad: Loki and the Pound Cake

*let's continue from where we last left off*

Mel: Well, what do you guys think...?

Everybody else: ..........

Mel_: Well...?!_

Robert: Huh...? Sorry. What was your question again?

Stoller: What exactly should we do?

Robert: Why are you asking me?

Stoller: Never mind.

Kali: *pouting* Why can't we have my idea instead?

IceDragon: Because it's dumb.

Kali: Oh yeah?

IceDragon: *calm* Yes. Dumb. Like you.

O'Connell: We're not here to fight.

Kali & IceDragon: *shoot death glares at each other*

Stoller: What I really want to know is how you found out that Pierce likes me!

Bit: Well, it's like this. Loki was---

Loki: *jumps up and yells very quickly* HEYLOOKOVERTHERE!!! *points*

Everybody else: *looks in the direction Loki is pointing* WHERE?!?!?!

Loki: *grabs a pound cake and cracks Bit over the head with it* (a/n: In case you don't know what a pound cake is, it's a heavy and buttery cake that's good to eat with a glass of milk)

Bit: Aaaaaahhh...Look at the baby liiiiiiguuuuuuurrrrhhzzz...*faints* x.x

Loki: Good thing Tala was the one cooking! (a/n: Refer to Seighart's Zoids fic; "Zoids: YuGiOh Adventure", chapt. 4; to get the joke.) 

Van: Ligers...? *turns around and sees Loki holding the pound cake* Did you...

Loki: *nods* I did.

EE: Did what...?

Loki: Nothing, really.

Stoller: ^_~ ...? I...see...

Tanner: Well, that's over, so I guess we'd better leave poor Bitty-witty alone, huh?

Nikita: Yeah, leave Bit alone so he can get some beauty sleep.

Part 2: The Story: A Story about a Stalker

*later that night in the girls' wing*

*Pierce is downstairs watching TV with some other boys, so the rest of the girls are alone*

*CF and Mel have decided to separate, and Mel is back in her human body*

Mel: Dang, CF, this is too complicated!

CF: It's a love triangle again, isn't it? Lol, stuff like this can be hard to work out.

Tanner: Hang on! What do you mean 'a love triangle again'?

CF: There was this girl I knew, about as old as Pierce. She was planning to get married.

Lamoo: Story sharing! This should be great!

Seighart: But there was this other guy who liked her, right?

CF: Yes, something like this mess you kids are in.

Ryou: We're not kids.

CF: Sorry, I keep forgetting. Anyway, this guy who liked her got steamed when he heard she was gonna get hitched. So mad, that he started stalking her.

Lamoo: Slow down there. What was the bride's name? 

CF: Arya. Her fiancé's name was Micah.

Ryou: And the stalker...?

CF: Somebody all of those involved never knew. Nataliano del Depierra.

Seighart: That's an impressive name. But why'd he stalk the girl when he had no idea who she was?

CF: Because he was...insane...? I really don't know. Anyway, he got sent off to prison. It was a life sentence.

Everybody else: ..........O.O

*clock beeps eight times*

Silvana: Lights out, girls!

Mel: Wait! What does this story have to do with anything?!

CF: Be careful. If Sanders likes Pierce too much, and if she continues going for Stoller, well, something like that might happen. *merges with Mel* See ya...

*everybody looks at each other*

Blackie: That story didn't seem too helpful...

Ryou: But CF did have a point.

Leena: What if Sanders does decide to stalk Pierce like the Chainsaw Man?

==========Flashback==========

Leena: *having a nightmare in which she is piloting her GS* AAAAAAAAAAAH!

*Spinosapper leaps out and knocks her over*

Leena: *falls out of the cockpit* Ooooooh... .

_NYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRNK!!!_

*Spinosapper slashes at the GS and the Zoid core rolls out*

Leena: **_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

==========End of Flashback==========

EE: *shudder*

Blackie: Yeah, that episode was scary...

Seighart: Sanders is a nice guy. Don't worry. It won't happen...right...?

*everybody looks at each other*

Everybody: Right...

Part 3: The Pure Evil: The Muses' Crazy Plans!

*later that night*

Kali: *wakes up and taps IceDragon on the shoulder* Hey. _Hey! Ice!_

IceDragon: What...? Huh...yeah, mom. Five more minutes...*goes back to sleep, then wakes up again* Kali, what the heck are you doing?!

Kali: I had a nightmare.

IceDragon: *sarcastically* Yeah, tell me about it. *rolls over so she is no longer facing Kali*

Kali: Huh? OK. Well, Thomas and I were walking in the park, and...

Ice: Not literally!

Kali: Oh. Well, I'll go get a glass of water, OK? *tiptoes downstairs and passes by a room with a door that is slightly ajar*

Voice from inside the room with a door that is slightly ajar: Right. So, all we have to do...

Kali: *spits out the water*

VFITRWADTISA: Who's that?!

*door opens*

CW & Kali: *simultaneously* Who are you...?

Kali: I'm Kali What _are_ you?

CW: CW. Kero's evil twin. You comin' in or not?

*inside the room*

Tala: *dressed in pj's and nightcap and still yawning* We're supposed to be in bed. My dear mistress Seighart might get mad at me!

Loki: You're a slave for her, aren't you?

Tala: *dreamily* Yes...She's so pretty and kind and sweet and good and...*goes on and on*

Loki: Seighart's pretty nice, but aren't you going a bit too far, Tala?

Tala: ...and gorgeous and...

Kali: *looks around* I'm the only girl around here! *notices Tala ranting* And as far as I know, no girl is as great as you think, Tala!

Tala: Except for Seighart! *jumps up and points at Kali* You speak a single word against her, expect to taste the wraaaaaaath of me and my Wolfbooooooorg!!! 

Kali: *sigh* He's gone over his head, huh, Loki?

Loki: Yeah, good point!

CW: If you're not gonna talk about anything good, then I guess we'll all have to go back to bed.

Loki: No, wait! We need to straighten this whole mess out first!

Kali: Mess...? Ah, the love triangle! *nods* But I've run out of ideas.

CW: You never had ideas. At least, not with a mummified brain like yours.

Kali: Watch it, lemon squeezie! And how come I've never seen you before?

CW: Erhm...

==========Flashback==========

CW: I wanna go too!

Maelgwyn: Gimme back the credit cards you stole from me!!!

CW: *innocent* Credit cards...? What credit cards...?

*credit cards fall out from his paws, which are clasped behind his back*

Maelgwyn: *eye twitches* ^_~ _What...credit...cards, you ask...?_

CW: Eep!!!

Maelgwyn: *grabs CW & squishes him into a little bottle*

*and the rest is history*

==========The End==========

CW: *shudder* Too unpleasant to say...

Tala: Come on! THINK!!!

Loki: Let's make a love potion! ^_^

EE: *groans and falls over anime style*

Loki: C'mon! It's easy! All you need is water, rose hips tea, catnip, vanilla, rosemary, and honey!

Kali: What a memory...

Loki: Actually, I was reading this book. *holds up a book*

Tala: Witch & Wizard's Training Guide. O.O _Real_ magic?!

Loki: Yeah! Mel bought it, but she was freaked out by it, so she gave it to me! ^-^;; 

CW: How do you know it's real?

Loki: I tried this spell for granting wishes, and it worked!

Kali: What did you wish for...?

Loki: The ability to fly!

Kali: You have wings, Loki.

Loki: But I wasn't very good. Now I'm the best flier around!

CW: OK..._Supposing it works. How do we get the potion to them?_

Kali: Well...

Tala: C'mon, you guys! What else can we do?!

Loki: There are tons more love potions here! 

Kali: Um...one...uh...uh, nine—no, that's not right. Er, three? No, two! Threeee...*counts for a while, then looks up* There are _seven love potions in all!!!_

*silence*

Tala: Which one should we make?

Loki: Hmm...*light bulb appears* I know! Let's mix the ingredients of each potion together!

CW: Yeah! It'll create a super-duper potion!

Tala: A super-duper lovey-dovey potion!

Kali: A super-duper uber-lovey-dovey potion!

Loki: Not so loud. 'Kay gang, let's get to work!

*the muses file out of the room to find the ingredients*

*a bunch of dark shadows advance down the hall*

Draco: (a/n: Ryou's organoid) *pokes his head around the corner* Growr-ruuuh...(Uh-oh...)

Dracunis: (a/n: Seighart's organoid) Reehr-raur-kragh-gruuuuueee...? (What should we do...?)

Xixa: (a/n: Roxanne's organoid. For those of you who have forgotten, the pronunciation is "See-_sa_".) Graurgrh-kragh. (Stop them.)

Part 4:The Good: The Organoids!

*next morning, breakfast time*

IceDragon: *yawns* Mmph, still sleepy. I would have gotten some sleep last night if Kali hadn't woken me up.

Bit: Why'd she wake you up?

Ice: She had a nightmare. It was about...If I remember correctly, she mentioned Thomas...

Nikita: Ew, lovey-dovey nightmare with Thomas. What a drag.

Thomas: *perks up* Who mentioned me?!

Karl: It wasn't Fiona, that's for sure...

Thomas: Awww...*sits back down*

*kitchen*

Loki: Cinnamon.

Kali: Cinnamon. *puts the cinnamon in a pot*

Loki: Rose petals.

CW: Gotcha, doc. *burns the rose petals with his tail flame*

Loki: Scalpel.

Tala: *hands Loki a small knife* Scalp---Wait a sec, aren't we supposed to be cooking...?

Loki: Riiiiiiiight. Sorry.

*organoids lumber past the door into the flour room*

Loki: *startled* ACK!!! *drops the knife*

*knife hits Tala's shoe*

Tala: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *soft, dramatic voice* I...I'm dying...Fear not, my brave friends...I...shall...return...Tell Seighart...

CW: You're not dying, spinhead.

Tala: It was...a fatal wound...A direct hit...to my...spleen...

EE: *sweatdrop*

*in the flour room*

Kiono: (a/n: Sharra's organoid) (OK, Zeke, what should we do now?)

Zeke: (Don't ask me! It was Xixa's idea!)

Xixa: (I said we should stop them! You said we should...No, wait. Was it you, or...Agh!!! We all look alike!!!)

Stormy: (a/n: Nathan's organoid) (Except for me and Tyson. We're another species.)

Shadow: (You are all nuts. Period.)

Kiono: (You're the biggest nut in the neighborhood! You're a loconut!)

Draco: (Quit fighting! We're just as bad as our masters!)

Stormy: (Nathan isn't a bad master. He's quite nice.)

Zeke: (Van's my buddy!)

Shadow: (Raven is weird, but I like his style!)

Dracunis: (My darling Seighart protects me from that monster named Tala!)

Xixa: (Roxanne is a cool gal!)

Kiono: (Sharra is patient and fair to everyone!)

Draco: (OK, OK, I get the pic. Ryou is also sweet and kind to me. She rocks!)

Zeke: (There ya go!)

Dracunis: (Enough. Let's concentrate on Loki and the others.)

Stormy: (We should find a way to dispose of that potion...)

Xixa: (I remember a story...When Nathan was a kid, he spooked Mel out by pretending to be the ghost of the shrub!)

Shadow: (Ghost of the shrub...? ^_~)

Stormy: (Long story.)

Draco: (How'd he do it?)

Xixa: (It was a misty night, and Mel couldn't see very well, so all Nat had to do was hold a lantern, wear a robe, and make spooky noises!)

Zeke: (Who has a robe?)

Dracunis: (We can't wear a robe, Zeke.)

Zeke: (OK.)

Stormy: (Wait! Ghosts are white, flour is white, let's be white and pretend to be ghosts!)

Other Organoids: ..........

Kiono: (And they said it wasn't easy being green...)

Dracunis: (How much more being white...?)

Xixa: (You really are nuts.)

Zeke: (Wait! I think I have it! We'll roll in the flour, make spooky sounds, and scare the willies out of Loki and the rest of the muses!)

Stormy: (I'm glad someone understands me...)

*later*

Loki: *adds some mint leaves* Slooooooow-ly...caaaaaaaare-fully...

*mint leaves drop into the mixture*

Sound FX: Cha-_ching__!_

Loki: Eureka! I have it! *laughs like Dexter from Dexter's Lab; with a fake Russian accent* Yeeeeees, YEEEEEEEEEEEES!!! MY GRE-HEH-TASTE WERK KUHMPLEEEEETEEEEED!!!

Tala: Wow, you are weird after all.

Loki: Huh...? Sorry.

CW: Done with your little act...? C'mon, let's get this potion into the food of Sanders & Pierce!

*suddenly...*

Dracunis: *covered with flour, wings extended* Raaaaaaahrrrrr....Guuuuhuuuuuurrrrrh...

Kali: Uhh...Ice...? Th-th-that y-you...?

Draco: Shkreeeeeeeh! Yaaaaaaaaarhk!

Kali: Uh...uh...uh...Wh-wh-wha-what...Wh-who are y-y-you...?!

Xixa: Krrroooooooowrrrghhh...

Shadow: Kraaaaaaaaaaaaagh! Graaaaaaawrkheeeeeeeesh!!!

Zeke: Rrrrrrrrrr...rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrghrrrrrrrrrr...

Tala: *gulps* St-st-st-stay a-w-w-way! I-I'm w-war-n-ning y-yo-you!

CW: ACK! N-n-no! NO!!!

Loki: G-g-gaaaaah...N-not c-c-c-cool! 

All 4 muses: ZOOOOOOOOOOMBIIIIIIIEEEEEEEESSS!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! *run off and drop the potion*

Zeke: (Whoo! Yeah! We got 'em!)

Shadow: (That was kinda fun...)

Kiono: (The looks on their faces were priceless!) 

Xixa: (You guys were great!)

Dracunis: (It was Stormy's idea!)

Other organoids except Stormy: (Yeah! Stormy's the top organoid! Wahoo!)

Draco: (Great job, you guys! File out and clean up!)

OO: (Roger!) *scurry off to clean up*

Epilogue:

Muses: *running from the kitchen* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGH!!!

Everybody else: What the [insert bad word here]...?

Muses: ZOMBIES! MONSTROUS, MUSE-EATING, MEGALOMANIAC _ZOMBIES!!!_

EE: *silence, then* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tala: *spluttering madly* It-it's not funny!

Kali: They were horrible! Like Barney!

EE: *laughs even harder*

Sharra: I always knew you were weird, but this is insane!!!

Robert: Y-you people! When will you ever learn! HAHAHA!!! XD

CW: But it's true! They looked...like...*glances around*...like organoids! Where are the organoids...?

EE: *falls silent and looks around*

Roxanne: Errr...*looks under the table* No organoids here.

Van: Zeke! My buddy! He's gone!

Muses: *look at each other*

Loki: Organoids...

Kali: You mean...

Tala: HA!!! I knew there was something funny about Dracunis!!!

Seighart: What does Dracunis have to do with this...?

CW: Your organoids scared the wits out of us!

Loki: They ruined our potion!

Nikita: What potion...? *suspicious*

Loki: The love potion we made...

Nikita: LOVE POTION?!?!?!

Authors & OC's: *gasp!!!*

Loki: Aaaaaah...uuuuuuhhh...

Muses: LOKI!!!

Loki: It...THE LITTLE VOICES MADE ME DO IT!!!

Lamoo: Hey! Little question! What are organoids?

*door opens*

Silvana: *dragging Stormy by a leash* Grrrr...Heavy organoids...

*everybody looks at the muses*

Mel: That's an organoid, Lamoo.

Lamoo: Doesn't look like Barney. It's waaaaaaaay cooooool! A way cool living dinosaur! I want one too!

Nathan: See, Stormy was nowhere near you!

Silvana: Quite right. I found him near the estuary.

Tanner: Then there's nothing to be afraid of...unless...

Muses: You mean...

Tanner: We're not alone...Be afraid...The spirits are out tonight!

Muses: *faint*

*later*

Silvana: *whispering* Ice, Maelgwyn, Seighart, Mel, keep a tight hold on your muses.

Maelgwyn: I took care of that long ago. But it seems he got out...

Seighart: I'll try, but it'll be OK. Tala always listens to me.

Ice: I suggest you help me tie Kali to a satellite with duct tape and super glue.

Mel: Loki's old enough to do as he pleases. But heck, if it'll make you better, I'll torture him with sticks.

Pretty bad one, huh? Don't worry, I'll continue. But hey, I NEED IDEAS!!!

////////////////////=O=\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

a/n: Yeah, it wasn't very funny. But like I said, I need ideas. Your support! C'mon, I promise I'll credit you!!!

Replies:

nintendestined64: Hey, there's no LT in NC0, I just made it up. It's a possibility. Crike, it was a short one, wasn't it...?

TMT: You got beaten...? NOOOOOOO!!! IT'S UNFAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRR!!! Ah, well, keep goin'! Someday soon you'll prove them wrong...

Seighart: Lol, glad you updated YuGiOh adventure. You're a great writer, you know that? 

Lamoo: I will save the pepper for a special surprise! And the F&TEND is great! Lovin' it! Lol, cya around!

Blackie: You're weird! Lo and behold, and I thought I was alone! It was a relief to be back on the road to pairing up the characters. Writing action scenes is very hard...

Maelgwyn: I will build up the suspense! You won't be peeking into anyone's diaries for a while!

Wolfpup: Crab is so dang delicious! Mmm...Yummy crab...*stows the crab in a freezer* I really could never figure out how to pick locks...

So review! I want you...TO GIVE ME SOME I-DEEEEEAAAAAAS!!!


	10. Capturing the Muses and Thomas

Disclaimer: (man, I need a hobby!) I don't own anybody and anything except Nathan, Roxanne, Silvana, Loki, CF, Mel (myself), Tyson, Stormy, Xixa, the Hel Hound, the Quicasoid, the Gilminex, the people on my hit-list, and the whole idea. The royalties are mine! Forever! Bwahahahaha...

I've been mixing up the nos. of each chapter lately. I always forget to change 'em, so sorry if you get confused.

I'm having a hard time dividing the lines equally between the OC's and Zoids characters, so please excuse me if you think it's getting "one-sided".

We will catch the muses in this chapter and have a peek at my (fictional) daily planner. It's not a diary, but it'll do.

Chapt. 10 (?): Capturing the Muses and Thomas

*continue from where we last left off again*

Silvana: You mean you can't do anything?

Maelgwyn, Mel, Ice Seighart: To what...?

Silvana: Restrain the muses. They've caused enough trouble with the potion already!

Seighart: Tala gets hyped up whenever there's something big happening.

Mel: Sheesh. Crikey, Loki's worse than hurricane Mitch. His hair is pure evidence of that.

Ice: Kali is as hyper as a piece of rubber putty bouncing off the walls of a padded cell.

Maelgwyn: I need chocolate. 

Silvana: OK, we'll take the muses down one by one, I guess.

*that afternoon*

CW: *lying in the shade*

*a fly lands on his nose*

CW: Geroff me! *spits fire at the fly*

Fly: x_X falls down all blackened and crispy*

CW: GOTCHA!!! I RULE THE WORLD!!! XD *dances on top of the fly*

Sound FX: *squish, squirt, sploosh*

*in the bushes...*

Maelgwyn: Toldja he was insane...*shudder*

Seighart: Will he fall for it...?

Mel: Err...Let's all cross our fingers and hope...

*everybody crosses their fingers and prays as hard as they can*

*back with CW...*

CW: It's good to be the king! (A/n: Duke Nukem's motto. My bro likes that game.)

*he spots a piece of chocolate (which, unknown to him, is attached to a fishpole)*

Chocolate: *all sparkly and shiny*

CW: O.O *drools* Chocolate...*lunges*

*chocolate gets dragged away*

CW: @.@ *spiral eyes* Come back here, babycakes! *lunges again and falls flat on his face*

*chocolate is dragged farther away...*

CW: @.@ My precioussssss...don't desssssssert meeeee...

*chocolate stops underneath a coconut tree*

CW: @o@ FREEEEEEEEEEDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!! *makes a jump for it*

*a strip of sticky tape falls from the tree and sticks to CW's tail*

CW: *dangling from the sticky tape by his tail and making wild grabs for the chocolate* I...have been...defeated...

*meanwhile...*

Loki: I am so bored...

Karl: You're gonna look in someone's diary again...?

Loki: Nah, that's too old. But...still...*spots a red book with a gold dragon on the cover and gets all swirly-eyed like CW* I..cannot...resist...

Everybody else: Oh nooooooo...

Loki: YEEEEEEEESSSS!!! ^O^ *pounces on top of the book*

Bit: *all hyper and crazy like Loki* Whose is it?

Loki: Aww...It's just Mel's daily planner...

EE: Whew...

Loki: *perks up* _Mel's daily planner?!_

EE: *chokes*

Bit: Read it! READ IT!

Loki: Here's an exam schedule...boring...Here's a hit-list!

Van: Whoo! Lemme read! *grabs the book and reads*

**HIT LIST and crimes: (no particular order) **(a/n: names marked with an asterisk are actual people. Their names have been changed. I own everybody else. Pronunciation has been included. Italicized letters are read with a long sound.)

**Gen. Rigel Callistux-he tried to take over the world! **(pron. for name: Ree-ghel Kahl-lis-too)

**Xiras**** Kronox-he's a psycho. (pron.: Zee-ras Kro-nox)**

**Nataliano**** del Depierra-he's #1 Most Wanted now that he's escaped... **

**Kohler Sarsas-he's crazy. **(Pron. of first name: K_o_h-ler)

**Mikaelus** Jacquosis-he's nuts.****** (pron.: Mee-ka-yel-loos Jak-k_o_-sis)**

**Aquiela**** Eiros-he's insane. (pron.: A-kee-la Ae-ros)**

***Paul Goshie-he's an idiot.**

**Cyron**** Norris-he likes to play pranks on me. (pron. for first name: Sye-ron)**

***Shirly Ceja-she likes to pinch my cheek. **(pron. for last name: Se-ha) 

***Lewis Ceja-he's a brat.**

***Joe Ceja-he's a taekwondo-holic. **

**Hereshi**** M'lou-she's the queen of Jerkworld. (pron. for last name: Muh-loo) **

**Racharli**** Mirre-he's annoying. (pron.: Ra-kar-lee Mir-_ray_)**

**Rhodette**** Orlendde-she broke my leg and kidnapped Nathan. (pron.: R_o_d-det Or-lend)**

**Aeoloki**** Eiros-HE IS JUST PLAIN AWFUL!!!!!!!!!!!!! (pron.: _A_-yo-l_o_-kee Ae-ros)**

*stops* Who are these people...?

Loki: *very quiet*

Van: Loki, do you know who these people are...?

*door opens*

Mel: *imitating Brady Barr on NGC* Yeah, we got 'im! That is one big lizard!

CW: *struggling madly* I'm not a lizard!

Maelgwyn: You're a freak!

O'Connell: What are you doing with that...that...What is it...?

Kali: That's Kero's evil twin.

Pierce: What's a Kero?

Seighart: Kero is a character from Card Captor Sakura.

Pierce & O'Connell: And that would be...?

Seighart: Never mind.

CW: Argh! Put me down!

Thomas: *stoops down to observe CW* Are you an organoid? I've always been intrigued by organoids. *pokes CW* Nope, not metallic like an Organoid.

Maelgwyn: You shouldn't do that...

CW: CUT THAT OUT!!! *spits fire at Thomas*

Thomas: *hair all black and crispy* My...h-haa-aaaaii-iiirrr...

Kali: Oh, poor Thomas! Here, I'll kiss you and make it all better! *kisses Thomas on the cheek*

Female Thomas fans: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!! o

Other girls: Oooooooooh...^o^

Guys: Eeeeeeeeeeewwww...._.

Thomas: Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...*looks...disturbed*

Kali: You're welcome! ^-^

*a little way off...*

IceDragon: I know how we can get Kali!

Silvana: What a relief. Flying to a satellite can be pretty hard.

Ice: Kali likes Thomas. Maybe we can use him as bait...Here's how we can catch her...

*later*

*everyone is outside, so Thomas is all alone in the cabin*

Thomas: *in the bathroom, scrubbing his cheek as hard as he can* Gag me...I've been kissed by a mummified person!

*soft _whoosh behind Thomas*_

Thomas: Huh...? *turns around, toothbrush at the ready, but no one's there, so he starts getting nervous b'coz he knows no one else is in the cabin with him* H-he-hello...?

*another whoosh, still behind him*

Thomas: *turns around again, freaking out madly* Who-who's th-there...? L-Lok-k-ki...? K-K-Kali...?

*rustle from the hallway*

Thomas: I-I'm w-war-n-ni-ning y-you...I'm a-an o-of-f-f-fi-c-cer of th-the I-Imper-Imperial A-ar-m-my an-and the-the G-Guar-di-dian F-Force! *backs into the shower curtain*

Maelgwyn, Ice, Mel, Seighart: GOTCHA!!! *leap out from behind the curtain and jam a sack onto Thomas' head*

Silvana: Hold him down! *leaps in from the hallway and ties Thomas up*

Thomas: MMPH! Whmph-fm-fmph! (HEY! Let me go!)

Maelgwyn: *pats the sack* Sorry, bud, but we can't let Kali see you.

Thomas: Hmph! (Hmph!) *sits up and tries to sulk, but can't because his hands are tied up*

Ice: Sulking is bad for your health.

Thomas: Mph-fmph-fm-mph-fm-fmph! (I'll tell Karl what you've done!)

Silvana: Maybe later. Tell you what, if you behave, we'll do something nice for you.

Thomas: Fmph-fmf...? (Like what...?)

Mel: We'll let you e-mail Fiona!

Thomas: Fmf-fm-mmf! (It's a deal!)

Silvana: Good! Now, get ready, and try not to make too much noise. It's gonna be a bumpy ride!

Thomas: Fm-mf...? (What's that...?)

Maelgwyn, Ice, Mel, Seighart, Silvana: Heave...HO!!! *heave Thomas into a dune buggy*

Thomas: MMPF! (OW!) .

Seighart: You OK?

Thomas: Fmf-fm-mmph... (My butt hurts...) _

*still later*

Kali: *in the cabin* Thomas! Where are you? .*peeks into the bathroom* Nope. No Thomas here.

SFX: *(tape-recorded) clicking of keyboard keys*

Kali: Thomas...? *enters the room from where the sound is coming from and sees "Thomas" sitting in front of the computer* There you are! ^_^*runs and glomps "Thomas"*

Thomas dummy: _SPROING!!! *head flies off and explodes, releasing knockout gas*_

Kali: Aaaaiiiiieeeeehhh...*totters around, then faints*

Silvana: *wearing a gas mask* Yep, we got 'er!

Mel: *(same as Silvana)* Great job, Ice!

Ice: *wearing a GM* No prob. Now, let's stow her away and clean up before anybody notices! 

Maelgwyn: Our next problem is with Tala. How do we catch him, Seighart?

Seighart: I already have a plan, but we'll need a bit of help...from the weather...*snaps fingers, and it starts raining*...and from a few people...

*nighttime & it's raining. Everyone is gathered in the sub-lobby in front of the fireplace*

Robert: Why don't we tell ghost stories again?

Ryou: That's a good idea, but we've done that before, right...?

Robert: Yeah, but I have a new one!

Bit: But it won't be as exciting as before, since the lights are on.

Leena: Then let's turn the lights off. *turns the lights off*

Everybody: ARG!!! WE CAN'T SEE!!

Leena: Oh, sorry. *turns the lights back on*

Jamie: *wide-eyed* That was pretty cool!

Sharra: But then we won't be able to see anything.

Lamoo: Let's light some candles, then! *gets a candle from the mantle and lights it with a match*

Loki: Ooh, let me help! *goes around picking up candles and giving them to Lamoo*

Lamoo: Wow, you're a real pal, Loki! Appreciate it! ^-^

Loki: No prob! 

Leena: Ready! *turns the lights off again*

Robert: Thanks, you guys. Now, let me tell you this story I got from Mel's books.

*everybody quiets down*

Robert: This story takes place in an old apartment building. The only occupants of this building were a mother and her two sons. The mother slept in one room, her sons in another.

Jamie: How 'bout the dad...?

Robert: I don't know, but he wasn't in the story.

Jamie: OK. Please carry on.

Robert: Everything was OK for a few days. Then the older of the two sons started mentioning something about "things" in his room at night. The mother got worried, of course.

Bit: Didn't the younger one see anything?

Robert: Oh, I forgot to mention that the younger son was just a baby. Named Nick.

Nikita: Cool. That's what some people call me for short. 

Robert: As I was saying, the mom got worried. She thought the things might be harmful animals like rats or raccoons, so she decided to stay in her sons' room for a few evenings to see what the problem was.

Blackie: Did she see anything...?

Robert: Nothing at first. But one night...

Blackie: She saw something, right?

Robert: No, her sons did. Or rather, the older one did.

Tanner: What did he see...?

Robert: That was what got the mom all freaked out. Her son told her that he had seen a hand floating around the room toward little Nick's direction.

Karl: The baby...Was he harmed...?

Robert: *shakes head* The hand vanished before it touched the baby.

O'Connell: That's good to hear. But did the mother do something about it...?

Robert: Well, she asked the landlord about the history of the apartment.

Everybody else: Aaaaaand...? *lean forward*

Robert: The landlord said she knew of no deaths that had taken place in the apartment, but that the previous renters had reported seeing strange things.

Vega: Like the hand, right...?

Robert: Probably. So, let's continue shall we...?

People who have been interrupting: *look around sheepishly*

Robert: Thank you. *clears his throat* So the mother stayed in her sons' room again. That night, she felt it getting cold...She opened her eyes, and saw...

Everybody else: WHAT?! _WHAT?!?!_

Robert: She saw a specter...without a hand...standing in front of her.

EE: *gasp and look around nervously*

Robert: She stared in horror at the ghost, then it reached for her and...

Thunder: **CRACKA---_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!_**

*candles get blown out*

Everybody: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

Ryou: It's OK! IT'S OK!!!

Sharra: I've got the lights!

*lights come back on*

Mary & Harry: *out cold*

Leena, Jamie, Bit, Vega: *shaking madly in their seats*

Girls & some of the boys: *frozen and breathing hard*

O'Connell: Is everyone OK?

Karl: Who's not dead? 

*everybody looks around, then gasps*

Everybody: TALA AND LOKI ARE GONE!!!

TBC...

////////////////////=O=\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A/n: Short, I know. But hopefully, you'll be nice and give me some more ideas. 

IceDragon: Yeah, thanx lots for the leis! Lol, rest in pieces, love potion...*Loki & CF can be seen in the BG carting off the potion bottle fragments to a trash can* Argh...I know how tiring travelling by air can be...Jet lag really hurts your back...Lol, glad you like Hawaii. To tell you the truth, I'm kinda jealous. We have to wait until December for dad to come home, then he'll take us to Metro Manila for a family trip thing. Man, I'm taking up space too! Better end this now, cya.

Wolfpup7: I know the feeling. *shudder* Crab guts...ew...There are worse things...Once my mom and I went to a market, and there was this guy selling fried grasshoppers...*sick face* I've never seen a crazier appetizer in my entire life of twelve years...And I'll try picking locks sometime, don't you worry! ^-^

Lamoo: Glad you think so! ^_^ The pound cake...I remember asking mom why they were called pound cakes, and she said "Maybe it's because they're heavy". I figured they were probably heavy enough to conk a person away to dreamland. And yes, I will cook up more crazy stuff...if I can think of any...

Xgirl141: Lol, many thanx! Writer's block is real bad...You type aimlessly and when you come to your senses, you look at your work and say "Who in blue blazes tampered with my work?!", then you say "Oh, heck...I can't believe I wrote this!" Really annoying, huh? Enjoy the ride, it's a pretty insane one. ^_-

Blackie: Crikey, you're a bit mixed up there! Stoller is the lifeguard, not Sanders! But that's an AWESOME idea! Just what I need! Be patient, I'll save it for a very later chapter...it's taking shape in my head already...And those things (^_~)...I like 'em too, but there are few situations where they seem suitable to use, but I'll see to that! ^^;

Many thank yous people. Sorry for the cliffie, but that will all be revealed in the next chapter. Leave me a review, will ya? ^o^


	11. The Muses Fight Back!

a/n: Sorry this took a VERY long time! I had my exams, and our comp wouldn't work. I apologize. *bows*

Disclaimer: 

CF: Loki, you read it!

Loki: Why...?

Me: Because we said so! Read it!

CF: *hands Loki a cue card to read aloud*

CF & Me: *run off*

Loki: *reads the disclaimer* I OWN EVERYTHING!!! NO ONE CAN STOP ME!!! SOON I WILL OWN THE UNIVERSE!!! *stops* What the---

Copyright officers: We arrest you for violation of disclaimer code #1! *throw Loki into a shack*

Loki: ARGH!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I PAY YOUR SALARY!!! *pounds on the door madly*

CF & Me: *take off the CO costumes* Heh-heh-heh...

A/n: Now you know where Loki is...And don't worry! He's with all the other muses!

**Here's the REAL disclaimer:** I don't own anybody & anything except my OC's , their zoids & organoids, and the whole idea.

**a/n****: WARNING: Very creepy chapter! I was alone in the house when I wrote this, and well, it freaked me out a lot...**

Chapt. 11 (?): The Muses Fight Back!

*later that night*

*boys' room*

Harry: *shivering* I c-c-can't s-sleep!

Brad: *relaxed and calm* Lighten up, Harry. Knowing Loki, they're probably playing a trick on us.

Bit: But it _was kinda scary when they disappeared..._

Raven: Hmph. Scared...? Me...? Make me laugh. 

*door opens*

Karl: *enters* Nothing. No trace of them or whoever got them.

O'Connell: We couldn't find anything unusual.

Harry: Y-you m-m-me-mean...Th-they-they're g-gone?!

O'Connell: *nods* No trace. Nothing at all. They're gone.

Harry: *faints*

*girls' room*

Pierce: That was one heck of a story, wasn't it?

Leena: *swallows hard and shivers* Bu-but wh-wh-what if the gh-ghost comes for u-us...?

Tanner: We give 'im a left! An' then a right! *swings her fists*

Mel: Don't worry. They'll be back in the morning.

Seighart: Yeah! Tala has his beyblade to protect him!

Ice: And Kali has her ugly face!

Sharra: That bad, huh...? ^_~

Ice: Heh-heh...Kali isn't all that ugly, but it's fun annoying her about her looks.

Pierce: Heh-heh. You're an evil person, IceDragon. ^_-

Ice: *modest shrug* I try. ^^;

Ryou: I have my guardian angel to protect me!

EE: Guardian angel? Where?

*Kai Hiwatari appears*

Kai: *rolls eyes* You called, dear Ry---*stops* O.O HOLY MACKEREL!!! A GIRLS' DORM?!?!?!

Ryou: *evil chuckle*

Seighart: Wow, you look just like Kai from beyblade! Except for your wings.

Lamoo: Yeah! You look more like Loki!

Kai: *flexes his raven (the bird, people, not the zoid pilot) wings* They are pretty wings, aren't they? ^_~

Silvana: Is he really an angel, Ryou? ^_~

Ryou: No, just the result of a freaky experiment.

Kai: I'm already dead, of course. But Ryou thought it would be fun to tack wings onto me and bring me back to life.

Ryou: No, I did not! That was Boris' doing!

Kai: Boris! Oh, I'll rip his head off, yes I will! *cracks knuckles*

Ryou: Calm down, Kai! 

Kai: Sorry, miss Ryou. 

Tanner: *yawns* Well, maybe we'd all better go to sleep.

Ryou: Yeah. You'll protect me, won't you, Kai?

Kai: Huh...? Yeah, sure. G'night.

*hours later*

Kai: Man, I'm bored. I'll go exploring for a while, I'm sure Ryou won't mind. *floats out into the hallway*

*outside, still later*

Kai: Man, I'd better head back now. *turns around* Where was the cabin again...? *turns to the left* No, not here...*stops turning* Oh man, I'm lost!!! o

Voice 1: What...? Hey, there's someone out there! o

Kai: What was that?! OoO

Voice 2: Hey! Help! Get us out of here! 

Kai: GHOSTS!!! 

Voice 3: We're not ghosts, dummy! T_T;; Get us out of this shack!

Kai: Huh...? *stops flying away* Not...But how come I can't see you...? .

Voice 1: *sarcastic* 'Cause we're trapped inside this shed, that's why! T-T;;

Kai: OK...Where are you?

*light from a flashlight shines down from a tree house above Kai*

Loki: We're right smack above you. ^_~

*after Kai released the muses...*

Loki: WHOOO!!! YEAH!!! FREEDOM!!! ^O^ *soars around the treetops*

CW: I'm with ya there, bud! *flies to the top of another tree and eats the fruit* Yummers...Food...^-^

Kali: We are eternally grateful to you, Mr...Um...

Kai: Name's Kai.

Tala: What?! KAI!!!

Kai: Ah, Tala. One of Boris' little cronies.

Tala: I'm not Boris' henchman anymore!

Kai: Oh...? ^_~

Tala: Yeah! I have a proper mistress! Her name's Seighart! ^_^

Kai: *friendly* Hey, so do I! Her name's Ryou! ^_^

Tala: Wanna beybattle sometime?

Kai: Heck, no prob!

Tala & Kai: *walk off to discuss their beyblades and mistresses*

Kali: Where's everybody going?! ._. *runs after them* Tala! Loki! Dooooooon't leeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaavvvveeeeee meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! O

*early morning*

Kai: So, as I was saying, the Dranzer packs a fiery punch which is capable of subduing your Wolfborg!

Tala: Yes, and Wolfborg has enough ice power to turn your Dranzer into steam!

Kai: Wanna bet? ^^;

Tala: Sure! I'll give you access to my millennium laptop if you win!

Kai: Millenium laptop...? ^_~

Tala: It's a laptop which has access to all the databases on everything...*singsong voice* including beyblades...

Kai: No thanks. Not good enough.

Loki: Heeeeeeeey! You down there!!!

Tala: Hi, Loki! What's up? ^-^

Loki: Me, of course! Where are you going?

Tala: To the cabin! Where else?

Loki: *lands* You can't do that! They'll throw us back into that tree house again!

Kai: Why? What did you do?

Loki: We tried to pair these 2 people up with a love potion.

Kai: That's pretty corny.

Loki: *sigh* I know.

Kali: *comes stumbling out of the bushes* There you are! I was wondering where you were! 

CW: Urgh...You're a slow one, Kali.

Kali: Forget that. Where are we headed?

Loki: *evil grin* Hmm...

CW: *whispering* Uh-oh, when he gets that look, you can bet he has a plan...

Loki: *pumps his fist in the air triumphantly* I have a plan!

CW: See...?

Other muses: Oh...*nod*

Loki: It's like this. We mess up the tree house so it looks like something came in and tried to kill us. When Mel and the others check on us, they'll discover the mess and freak out! ^o^

Kali: You're brilliant, Loki! ^-^

Loki: Thank you, Kali. Let's get to work, gang! It's almost time for the wake-up call!

A/n: Remember that warning up there...? Creepiness should start right about near the end of this paragraph...Oh, and don't get any 'ideas' about the paragraph after this one... _;;

*hours later*

Mel: Thanks for helping us back there with the ghost stories, Rob!

Robert: Hey, it was the least I could do! CW was getting kind of annoying, anyway...

Maelgwyn: Kind of, huh? ^_~

Mel: And thanks to Bit and Leena, too, for turning the lights off for us!

Leena: I'd have to agree with Rob & Maelgwyn...CW _is _an annoying one... .

Bit: And Kali...Well...I think she likes me too much...*shudder*

Ice: Be glad you're not Thomas.

Bit: Why?

Ice: She glomps him on a regular basis.

Bit: ._. Eeeeeeewwww...

*the group stops in front of the tree*

Mel: Well, this is the place.

Robert: What do we do, yell for Rapunzel to let down her hair...? ^_~

Seighart: Something like that. *yells* TAAAAAAAA-LAAAAAAAA!!! THROW DOWN THE LADDER; WE'VE GOT FOOD FOR YAAAAAAAAA!!!

*no response*

Seighart: TAAAAAAAAAAA-LAAAAAAAAAAAA?! *shrugs* He's not answering...

Mel: Here, let me try. *yells* LOOOOOOOOOO-KIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! GET THE LADDER DOWN HERE OR I'LL TELL YOUR MOM WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!!

*no response*

Mel: OK, I'm freakin'...

Maelgwyn: SEEEEEEEEEEEEE-DOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUBLE-YOOOOOOOOOOO!!! I'VE GOT CHOOOOOOOCOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAATE!!!

*still no response*

Everybody: *looks at each other*

Leena: Umm...How long have they been up there...?

Maelgwyn: Overnight. They had a huge basket of food and a jug of water with them.

Bit: All that for three of them...?

Maelgwyn: No, they each had one basket of food and one water jug.

Ice: And the place seems OK...No signs of escape.

Everybody: *looks at each other again*

Robert: This is getting scary...

Seighart: Let's go check to see if they're alright.

Mel: Right. Seig, see those vines? *points*

Seighart: Yep. What about them? 

Mel: Summon a breeze to blow them down so we can climb up.

Seighart: No problem, Mel! *clenches her fists and waves them*

*a strong breeze starts blowing and knocks the vines to the ground*

Everybody: Woooooooowwww... O.O

Bit: *tries to wiggle up a vine* C'mon, let's go see if they're OK!

*on top of the tree*

Ice: *walking along a rope bridge* This reminds me of that tree house in Disney's Tarzan...

Seighart: Rustic...and creepy...

Maelgwyn: And waaaaaaay above the ground...

Robert: We're not gonna fall, are we...?

Mel: This bridge is reinforced by magic. 

EE: Phew...

Mel: I'm not sure if that magic's still working, though...

EE: *looks at each other uncertainly*

Bit: Do you think Loki and the others fell...?

Mel: Loki can fly. 

Ice: No prob with Kali, I think Loki likes her...*evil grin*

Maelgwyn: CW can take good care of himself, thank you very much.

Seighart: So can Tala.

Robert: Considering the fact that he's still alive after being around you for so long, I wouldn't argue with that...

*they stop in front of the tree house*

Leena: It's quiet...

Bit: Too quiet...

*everybody gives each other that uncertain look again*

Ice: *grumbles reluctantly* Much as I hate to admit it, I wouldn't like it very much if Kali went missing without my permission... .

Seighart: Tala's one of my closest friends....

Mel: Loki isn't all that bad, no matter how annoying he is...u_u

*everybody looks at Maelgwyn*

Maelgwyn: No comment. ._.

Robert: Let's go in, then! *pushes the door open*

*everybody steps inside*

Ice: It's too dark...

Leena: *irritated* Are you standing on my foot, Bit?! Who's standing on my foot?! TvvvT;;

Mel: Light switch...Got it!

*a soft _click, but nothing comes on*_

Mel: Crike, here we go...

*light flares up*

Mel: *'holding' a floating orb of aqua-colored fire* Sorry if I spooked you...

Leena: Who's been standing on my foot...?! TvvvT;;

*everybody else, who is more than a foot away looks at Leena in bewilderment*

Maelgwyn: Nobody's standing on your foot, Leena. Nobody has been near you...

Leena: *scared* Th-th-then...wh-who...*looks down*

Everybody: *looks at the thing on Leena's foot* **O.O O...M...G...**

Leena: **_AAAAAIIIIIEEEE---_***scream gets cut off*

Seighart: *has clamped her hand over Leena's mouth* Not so loud! They're only bananas!

Everybody: Whew! u.u

Bit: Bananas...? *picks up the bananas and eats one (after peeling it, of course!)* Mmm, still good. ^^x (a/n: the 'x' is supposed to be his mouth chomping on the banana)

Robert: *takes the banana bunch from Bit* I take it these are the bananas you gave to the muses...? ^_~

Ice: Yeah, only there are no muses...

EE: *looks around and notices a few things*

Maelgwyn: The muses are gone!

Seighart: And this place is a mess!

Leena: Just look at what they did to these blankets! *picks up a bed sheet* It's torn, and ripped apart, and bloodstained...

EE: *staring blankly at the blanket (a/n: no pun intended)*

Leena: What...?

EE: *points all zombie-like at the blanket*

Leena: *sees the bloodstains* Eeeeek... o.o *turns pale, backs away shakily, and drops the sheet*

Robert: H-how m-m-m-m-many n-n-nights we-were they h-h-here...?

Ice: O-o-one...

Mel: Th-the-the p-p-pla-place...i-is t-t-tor-torn a-apart...

Seighart: L-l-like a-a wi-wil-wild a-a-animal d-d-d-did it!

Leena: Like in Disney's Tarzan!!!

*everybody stares at her*

Leena: Well, it's true, isn't it?

Bit: Wh-wha-what c-c-c-c-could h-h-have d-don-done th-this...?

Mel: W-w-well...*gulps very hard and tries to steady her voice* Er...err...*gulps again* There are a few animals on this island that could have ransacked this place...

Robert: L-like wh-what...?

Mel: The aireons, Gila raptors, feral gazelle hounds, vulcanids, rocs, manticores, feral smirgs, geckogriffs, griffins, scrub foxes, bushcats, and...*shakes head* I think that's all...

Leena: *sarcastic* No kidding...

*everybody is silent, then...*

Ice: We gotta tell the others!

Mel: Oh, man...Silvana isn't gonna like this...

TBC...

////////////////////=O=\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A/n: Cliffie, sorry. Oh, here're the definitions to those things that could have attacked the muses: (a/n: BTW, these defs reflect the way I draw or imagine them. None of these creatures exist in real life; most of them belong to me except for the aireons, smirgs, rocs, manticores, & griffins, because these things are already well-known.)

Aireons-winged lions

Gila raptors-dinosaur-like creatures, usually drab gray in color, that run on four legs

Gazelle hounds-wolf-like animals with antelope horns, eagle wings, and stingray tails that can be used as a mode of transport

Vulcanids-6-legged scale-covered dogs with horns, bat wings, & stingray tails, similar to gazelle hounds, but smaller and more aggressive

Rocs-giant eagles

Manticores-lions or pumas with scorpion tails

Smirgs-winged dogs

Geckogriffs-3-foot high flying dragons (the lizard from Indonesia, not true dragons!) that are also capable of magic if trained

Griffins-creatures with the foreparts & wings of an eagle & the hindquarters of a lion

Scrub foxes-very large foxes with sharp fangs, inch-long claws, and coarse fur

Bushcats-agile wildcats that hunt in packs (like lions), have thick fur and inch-long retractable claws

Replies:

TMT & Kai: *shrug* You never said you wanted to appear, Kai! Blame yourself! *sticks tongue out at Kai* Yeah, TMT, it wasn't scary. I intended it that way because it's supposed to be a humor fic.

IceDragon'08, Kali, & Chaos: Nice Chaos...*pats Chaos on the head* Rigel is a horrible person er..."thing" indeed. And Metro Manila is the Philippine capital city. It's huge, and crowded. Lol, Thomas won't appear for a while. *evil grin*

Wolfpup7: Fried things...crunchy! ^-^;; LMAO, I was really surprised when I found out you were...Oops, better not tell the world how old you are. See you around once you dominate the 'net orgs!

Xgirl141: I review your fic! ^_^ Some random ideas thrown in, but it all flows along a single plot line. I so so SO hate writer's block...

Black Fireball: Your idea will come much much later, but it'll appear, promise. And 'crikey'...Lol, took me a while to realize who you were talking about, since I've never seen Croc Dundee.

Seighart: Love your new fic! It was so sweet when Prozac err...Prozen realized he cared for his daughter...um, you actually. I'll consider your idea. It might appear later.

Lamoo: TF&TEND is one of those fics I truly enjoy. Really! *crosses heart* Thomas is a very cute guy who loves computers. Believe me! Way cute, for a geek! ^_-

GeminiBlack57 & Jo: Bad Joey! Scaring your mistress! Wow, I didn't think I made it that scary. Oh, well, sometimes I do go overboard...

There's a big empty space because I saved this in HTML form. Don't mind it. *pokes empty space* Ooh...Empty spaces... O.O


	12. A Somewhat Sad Chappie

A/n: Most parts of this chappie take place in the main cabin.

This chappie gets kind of sad in the last part...

Chapt. 12 (?): A Somewhat Sad Chappie

*back in the main cabin, hours after those of us who went to the shack returned; we author (esses) are out looking for our muses, while the rest of the characters stay in the cabin*

Silvana: *impatient* What's keeping those 'em? Mel & the others went out to look for those dang muses hours ago; they should have found them by now!

Blackie: Maybe they got held up.

Tanner: Hey! Speaking of getting held up, I just thought of something!

EE: What...?  
Tanner: What if a crazy guy holds up a bunch of people and he says "Stick 'em up and put your right foot in, put your right foot out, put your right foot in, and shake it all about..."? 

Everybody: *laughs*

Bit: That would look pretty stupid...

Nikita: Like someone I know...*gives Bit a sidelong glance*

EE: *nods*

Bit: Whaaaaaaat....? ^_~

Ryou: *comes back from poking around the place* Has anybody seen Kai?

Brad: He probably went off by himself. Kids do it all the time.

Jamie: Yes, I'm sure he'll be alright.

Stoller: Maybe we should cook breakfast first...

Pierce: Oh, that's a really great idea, sir!

Sanders: *sighs*

Stoller: *concerned* Are you OK, Sanders?

Pierce: Yeah, he probably didn't get enough sleep last night.

Sanders: *sad* I'm...fine. I just need a break. *waves* See ya...*goes up to the boys' room*

*everybody watches him*

Tanner: Poor guy...He seems pretty sad, doesn't he?

Lamoo: There's nothing we can do...Except cook breakfast, maybe.

Brad: You kids are forgetting something.

Everybody else gasps as Ryou's eyes flare up*

Ryou: *giving Brad an ultra-powerful death glare* **DON'T...EVER...CALL ME..._KID._**

Brad: *shudders* Uhhh...OK, but I was just reminding you about the coffee! *holds up a coffee mug*

Minors: *give each other weird looks and shrug*

Karl: *shakes his head* It's too early.

O'Connell: *winks* All the better to get some energy! *drinks some coffee*

Naomi: When tired out in the morning, drink Folgers! ^^;

Leena: You're weird, Naomi...-.-;;

Lamoo: Oh, so she's Naomi! Who are the rest of you again...?

Bit: You have much to learn, young student. 

*after the adults have hyped up on coffee*

O'Connell: *singing* Ah fae-yell gewd!!! ^o^ *flexes his muscles, then gives everyone an apologetic look* Sorry, I couldn't help it.

Karl: *laughs* Next thing you know, you'll be singing in the rain.

Thomas & Van: *amazed*

Van: He...he...*points a shaky finger at Karl*

Karl: What...? ^_~

Thomas: Wow, Karl, you actually cracked a joke! OoO

Karl: *smiles* We were kids once, Thomas. 

Minors: Kid power! Woot! *slap Karl & O'Connell on the back in a friendly way* You go, guys!

Naomi: Heh-heh...How 'bout you, Brad? Why don't you join in? ^_-

Brad: Nah, I've had so much coffee, I'm immune to hyperactivity! *pumps his fist in the air* I rule!

Naomi: Yeah, you're immune to hyperactivity and I'm the tooth fairy. ^_~

Blackie: Time to put our culinary skills to the test! *flips open a cookbook*

Mary: Not to mention what we've learned in home ec.

Pierce: You've been to school, Champ?

Mary: Why, yes. We Champs are always tops in everything.

Pierce: I would have thought otherwise, considering how airheaded you are...^vvv^

Everybody who hates Mary: *laughs*

Leena: Gee, Mary, you're one stupid nutcracker! XD

Mary: Grrr...T_T...Harry! Your girlfriend is making fun of me!

Leena: Ew, I'm not his girlfriend!

Nathan: *comes in* Who's not whose girlfriend...? *yawns*

Van: Hee-hee...Leena's to scared to admit that she likes Harry...^vvv^

Leena: Why you...little...*eye twitches*

Lamoo: I don't know this kid, but she looks really mad...

Toros: Ack! You've made her furious!

Bit: Head for the hills!

*everybody runs off except for Leena and Van*

Van: N-n-n-n-ni-nice L-L-Lee-Leena...

Leena: Grrrrrrrrrr....TvvvT;;

Van: *squeaky voice* Oh no...

*kitchen appliances blow up and breakable things fly everywhere*

Vega: Argh! She's blown up!

Jamie: And she ain't gonna stop!

*everybody dives into the boys' room and shuts & barricades the door with every available piece of furniture*

Sanders: *looks up* Oh, hello. Cooking all done?

Stoller: *pant* N-n-*pant*-no...

Roxanne: Lee-Leena blew...*pant*...up...

Toros: And wrecked the kitchen!

Bit: And now there's...*swallows hard & turns pale*...no food to eat...?

EE: *nods*

Bit: *crumples to his knees & throws his hands in the air* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

*lightning flashes & thunder booms*

Tanner: Give it up, Bit.

Lamoo: Yeah, it can't be that bad!

Nathan: At the rate...

*sudden explosion from the kitchen*

Nathan: ...she's going, I'd be surprised if...

*another explosion*

Nathan: ...there was any food left.

Ryou: I'm starting to get hungry.

Vega: We need to eat something soon...

Pierce: *notices that Sanders is reading a book* Hey, Sandy, what's that?

Sanders: *chucks the book out the window* I...nothing! ^-^ 

EE: *gives him a weird look*

Sharra: Sanders, you just chucked that book out the window.

Sanders: *innocent* What book? I didn't see anything!

Sharra: Stoller, I think your friend has "issues".

Sanders: *infuriated* I DO NOT!!! ToT

Sharra: Yes, you do! You were...Heh-heh...Hallucinating...

Sanders: I DON'T HALLUCINATE!!!

Blackie: Psst! Hey, they're fighting! Let's place bets and see who wins!

Jamie: I'll bet on Sharra.

Stoller: I bet on my good bud Sanders.

Nikita: This is really boring...

Ryou: I'll bet on the same person as Jamie!

Raven: The good pilot always wins. I bet on Sanders.

Harry: I bet on---

Mary: We Champs _do NOT engage in such activity._

Harry: OK...

Bit: I put my bet on...Sanders...No, Sharra...No, Sanders...I CAN'T DECIDE!!!

Karl, O'Connell, Thomas, Nathan, Silvana, & Roxanne: Gambling is illegal and therefore must not be tolerated! *sit down and fold their arms*

Vega: I've known Sanders for a while, I'll bet on him!

Naomi: Sharra gets my vote!

Lamoo: I really don't know which one to vote for, so I'll just watch.

Leon: Me too.

Pierce: Me three!

Tanner: When caught in crossfire between an evil authoress and a hallucinating former BDG pilot, always be the ref!

Toros & Brad: WE CAN'T DECIDE EITHER! WE'LL BET ON BOTHOF THEM!!! *start imagining piles of money appearing around the place, and their eyes look like this: $_$* 

Sanders & Sharra: *keep arguing with everybody cheering them on until...*

*somewhere else on the island*

Maelgwyn: We've been searching for quite a while now, haven't we?

Seighart: At least we aren't as slow as we've been with Bit and Leena around.

Robert: I wonder what's cooking back there...

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

IceDragon: You had to ask...

*they can hear Leena yelling*

Mel: Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to leave Leena behind...  ._.

*back at the main shack*

*smoke clears to reveal...*

O'Connell: *his hair is sooty and messy* Oh no! My hair! It's worse than before!

Mary: My dress! Fortunately, we Champs are filthy rich!

Silvana: I think you mean filthy _and rich..._

Karl: Whew, thank goodness my military cap is built to last through zoid explosions!

Brad: Ooh...*sees that Sharra & Sanders have stopped fighting* No! Please don't let the deal be off!

Sharra: I'm pretty exhausted...The deal's off.

Leon: Wow, I used so much hairspray, my hair's still alright!

Vega: Ouch...My stomach hurts...

Jamie: Yeah, I'm hungry too...

Ryou: Kai! Where are you when I need you!!!

Raven: *stands up and brushes himself off* Hmph! Humongous explosions don't scare me!

Nikita: I'm perfectly alright myself, thank you very much.

Thomas: *wakes up* Karl is alright...I can go back to sleep...*faints*

Roxanne: Nathan, you OK?

Nathan: No prob! *thumbs up*

Lamoo: Wow, Leena must have magic powers if she was able to blow up the kitchen like that...

Stoller: Everything in my body seems to be working...*notices something & pokes Bit*

Bit: *looks at whatever Stoller is pointing to* O.O OMIGOSH!!! *points*

Pierce: *has landed in Sanders' lap* 

Sanders: What the...?

Pierce: *glares at Sanders* Umm...I'm alright. *gets off*

Tanner: Hey, is everybody OK?

Blackie: Van! What if he's hurt?! * runs out the room*

Toros: And Leena! *follows Blackie*

Harry: My Leena!!! *follows Blackie and Toros*

*everybody who's left looks at Sanders & Pierce*

Pierce: Quit staring, people, it ain't polite. *leaves*

Sanders: *very quietly* Same here. *goes off as well*

Bit: I think we hurt their feelings... ,_,

Stoller: But Sanders was hurt the most... u_u

TBC...

////////////////////=O=\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A/n: Sadness...*sniff*...so dramatic...*runs away to cry*

Lol, that book Sandy was reading...You'll see what it was soon...

Replies:

TMT: Ding-dong merrily on high...*cracks up* LMAO, that's a funny carol. Ooh, can my brother and I beat up Boris, Bryan and Voltaire?! We hate them! And, Kai, no cussing, I think Ryou and I are a bit too young for that... @_@

IceDragon '08, Kali, Chaos: Chaos, you'll appear sometime later, I have a special job for you. MM is OK, just too crowded and dangerous...*shudders* A few weeks ago, the gov't. captured some rebel soldiers planning to assassinate the president...Man, adults are so weird...

GeminiBlack57: LMAO, bad Jo! Heh-heh...You're an evil one, Gem. I didn't intend the chappie to be scary at first, but when I proofread it later, I realized it was pretty creepy, so I typed in the warning. Glad you like my fic. Appreciate it! ^_^

Seighart: Your fic is cool, you're cool, your parents are cool-looking in an evil way, hey, thank you for the candy! Yummy candy...*slurps the candy while all of you give me weird looks* And the muses...They will get a little punishment... ^_-

nintendestined64: Yeah, evil creatures, most of them products of my omnipotent imaginat---Hey, I used the word "omnipotent for the first time!!! Yay! ^o^ Hahaha...*stops laughing* That was a short, but interesting chappie in your fic. Keep it up!

Maelgwyn: *shakes head* You're getting too violent. You created CW, you're responsible for him. *evil grin* You have to walk him, feed him, give him baths, make sure he doesn't eat other people, and I'm glad you liked the last one. Don't hit CW anymore, I'll make sure he gets some punishment.

Blackie: *sighs* I'm sorry. That chappie did take place away from the cabin. But I tried my best to make up for it. You're in this one, as you probably already know. Yeah, thanks for the cliffie comment. I haven't written a cliffie before, glad I'm doing well.

Wolfpup7: Yes! You have an account! Belated happy b-day! *gives you a humongous chocolate cake with Hershey treats and pocky on it. Heh-heh...Kidnap poor Kuronue...*laughs wickedly* Have fun on your Safari! I wish I could go on a safari trip too...*gazes dreamily at the sky*

Yes, Wolfpup7 now has an account. Welcome to ff.net, Wolf! Enjoy! ^_^


	13. Ryou's Big and Undoubtedly Evil Catch!

a/n: Sorry it took more than 2 weeks for the update. I had a bad case of writer's block: I had absolutely no idea what I should write! Anyway, I came up with an idea...sort of...Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own my OC's and everything they own. See "Profiles and Stuff" for details.

Chapt. 13 (?): Ryou's Big (and undoubtedly evil) Catch!

*LCFWWLLO*

*everybody looks at each other uncomfortably*

Nikita: Boy, we blew it.

Tanner: Big time.

Vega: Do you think everyone else is OK...?

Sharra: Only one way to find out...

*everybody goes downstairs*

*downstairs*

Van: *hiding behind the refrigerator* No, Leena, have mercy!!! *cowers* I didn't mean anything!!! It was just a joke!

Leena: YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT STUPID JOKE OF YOURS!!! ToT *throws the fridge out of the way and tackles Van*

Blackie & Toros: *arrive to see Leena biting & shaking Van around like a rabid dog* OoO LEENA!!! _STOP!!!_

Leena: ^.~ ...? *drops Van & looks innocent* Oh, hi, Daddy! Hello, Blackie! ^vvv^;;

Van: *crawls toward Blackie* H-hiiii B-Black-kie...

Blackie: Don't worry, Van! We'll spruce you up in no time! ^-^;; *drags Van off to the laundry room* 

Van: *waves awkwardly* Yeah, bye...*passes out*

Toros: Alright, Leena, what's the big idea blowing up the kitchen, hm...? ^_~

Leena: *pokes her fingertips together and stares guiltily at the floor* Ehehe...Sorry, dad.... u_u;;

Toros: Apology accepted. But we still need to clean the kitchen before the others get back.

Sharra: *looks at the mess and whistles* Wow, you sure took that joke seriously, Leena!

Ryou: Yeah! *gives Leena a thumbs-up* Keep up the good work! You dun reeeel good, pard! ^.^

*Lemurian harbor*

Kali: OK, Loki, we've been here for a ton of hours now...

CW: Miss Egypt here ain't jokin'! How long do we have to stay here?! ^_~

Loki: Until they get hysterical! Then we jump 'em! XD

Tala: Wouldn't that make them even madder...?

Kai: He's right. Anyway, I don't think it was a good idea to stay aboard the broom closet of the _S.S Cassidae..._

*camera zooms back to reveal all of them crammed inside a broom closet*

Loki: Come on! They won't look here, promise! ^o^

Tala: But...*gulp* I'm getting seasick... ._.

CW: And it ain't as roomy as you think. Besides, this boat has a weird name!

Loki: I think _Cassidae__ means "shell" in normal English..._

Kali: Wow, I had no idea you were that smart!

Kai: *elbows Kali and whispers* That's only for today. Wait until tomorrow!

Tala: I need...to...*squeaky voice* _barf..._

*elsewhere*

Seighart: This is not cool, man. Where on earth is Tala?!?!?! ToT;;

Mel: Funny, that was exactly what I was thinking... _

Maelgwyn: When I get my hands on that stupid kiddie-ish flying bear, I'm gonna...*growls* Nah, too gruesome to say...

Robert: We need loads of help...

IceDragon: *stops* Hey, maybe there _is somebody who can help us!_

EE: WHO?! _WHO?!_

Ice: My other muse, Chaos!

*Chaos pops out of thin air*

Chaos: Puuuurrowww... ^.^

Maelgwyn: That...is a cat...

Chaos: I'm not a cat, man!

Robert: Great, just what we need! Another pesky muse...

Ice: For your information, Chaos is quite nice! ^^;

Chaos: *looks at Mel* Are you a muse, or an Organoid...? ^_~

Seighart: Oh, I think he's adorable! ^o^

Mel: Yo, Chaos, we need your help, man!

Chaos: Is that true, IceDragon?

Ice: Well, Kali and some of the other muses have gone missing. Can you sniff 'em out?

Chaos: *wrinkles his nose* I'm no Sherlock Holmes-y bloodhound, but I do smell something...*sniffs the air* It smells like a human...with a bit of pigeon mixed in... 

Mel: That's Lokers! LMAO, that pigeon head! XD

Ice: Track 'em down, Chaos!

*they run off with Chaos leading the way*

*aboard the _Cassidae__...*_

Muses except Tala: *look at Tala in alarm* You...need...to barf..._NOW?!?!?!_ O.O

Tala: *greenish* Yeah...*gulps* Sorry, guys...

Loki: BAIL OUT!!! WOMEN AND WINGED KIDS FIRST!!!

*door  opens*

Mel: Well, well, what have...

Muses: GAAAAAANGWAAAAAAYY!!! OoO *run out of the closet as fast as they can*

*they hear Tala barfing*

Authors: *look at each other* PEEEEE-YOOOOOOOO!!! o

*later*

Seighart: *patting Tala on the back* Aw, poor Tala! C'mon now...Get it all out...Yep, there you go!

Tala: *leans back, still greenish* Oooooohhh...I'm sorry, Seighart... _

IceDragon: *hands on hips* OK, Kali, what's the big idea...? ^_~

Kali: *gets all snooty* We thought you needed a little payback for locking us up there...

Ice: It was only for one night!

CW: Who said 'we' thought of it...?

Maelgwyn: *jumps up and down trying to grab CW* You little beast! I'M GONNA PULVERIZE YA!!! :O

CW: Knock it off, Mael! The whole thing was Loki's idea!

*everybody looks at Loki*

Mel: Loki... :-/

Loki: *gulp* _

Mel: I'm callin' yer mom! *stomps off*

Kai: *drops in front of Mel* Hey, calm down there, miss...

Mel: PD...Mel...whatever ya wish...Get out of my way...

Kai: Listen, Loki was only trying to help us! Come on, give him another chance!

Tala: Wow, the only time I saw him this compassionate was...Oh yeah, I've never seen him acting this nice, come to think of it...

Mel: *eyes Kai* Who the heck are you...?

Kai: I'm Ryou's muse. I decided to explore the island last night and I found them. *jerks his thumb in the direction of the rest of the muses*

Mel: I...see...*thinks* Alright, they're off the hook...

Muses: Phew!

Mel: But! Be forewarned! Try anything like that again, and you're all dead meat.

Maelgwyn: I still think they should get some sort of punishment... T_T;;

Ice: Yeah! Except for Chaos. He helped us!

Chaos: *purrs*

Mel: Any ideas for a punishment...?

Robert: *looks around the boat* Number one: Clean up Tala's mess!

Muses: *glare at Tala*

Seighart: *glares at the muses*

Muses: *act innocent*

Robert: Wait! I've got another one! Number two: Clean our rooms!

IceDragon: Number three: Do all the chores!

Maelgwyn: Number four: Cook our foo—

Authors: NO!!! O.O

Maelgwyn: OK, OK. *thinks* Number four...Take out the trash! XD

Tala: Do I have to, Seighart...? ._.

Seighart: Sorry, Tala. You misbehaved, it's only fitting you should do _something._

Kai: *picks up a mop* It coulda been worse...

Kali: Yeah. Like spend the week in that treehouse again.

*later*

*cabin*

Sharra: *cleaning up the kitchen with the others* This is hopeless!

Blackie: Argh...You had to go and blow a fuse, huh, Leena? T_T

Leena: It was Van's fault!

Brad: Yeah, but you should really learn to control that temper.

Jamie: It was only a joke, Leena!

Thomas: Too bad you had to wreck the kitchen and make us clean it up...

Leena: But I'm helping too! See?! *holds up a broom*

Tanner: Oh, man...They might be back anytime soon...

*knocking on the door is heard*

Robert: Hey, we're back!

*door opens*

Seighart: Guess what? We found the muses!

Maelgwyn: *holds up CW* Man, it sure wasn't easy...O.O

*they stare at the kitchen*

Ice: What...happened...?

Tanner: Leena dunnit!

Leena: I...Humpf, I'm sorry... u_u

Mel: What to do, what to do...

Seighart: Psst! Mel! Remember that boat? 

Mel: What about the boat?

Seighart: While the muses clean the place up, why don't we take a ride on it? 

Mel: A ride on the boat...*nods* Yeah...I like it! ^o^

IceDragon: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, Organoids and Zoid Pilots!

Maelgwyn: While we go on an excursion onboard the fine yacht _S.S Cassidae, the muses will clean up the place!_

Robert: All those mentioned may join. Sorry, muses. Because of what you've done, you'll have to stay. Except for Chaos.

Maelgwyn: Pack up! Enough for a few hours! Then, we're off!

*later, in the middle of the ocean a few hundred metres away from shore*

Toros: Going on this wild excursion wasn't such a bad idea!

Nikita: Have to agree with you. 

Lamoo: Smell that fresh ocean spray, you guys! ^-^

Ryou: Pity Kai isn't here. I wish he'd teach me how to fish...

Mel: You want to learn how to fish?

Ryou: Sure. Why not? I could use a little variety.

Mel: *gets 2 rods from a huge box nearby, baits them, & gives one to Ryou* OK, then. Hold it like this. *demonstrates*

Ryou: *follows*

Mel: Cast your line like this. *flicks the rod outward*

Ryou: *does the same thing*

Mel: The next step requires TONS of patience. Wait for your line to start tugging. It may take a while, though. Like say...

*line starts tugging*

Ryou: Um...A second...?

*line tugs faster*

Bit: *jumps beside Ryou* Quick! Reel 'im in!

Nikita: Bit, you dummy! Reel it in, Ryou! But do it slowly...

Tanner: He's right. But not too slowly. Just moderately...

Lamoo: Don't tug too hard, or the line will snap.

Ryou: *grunts* Arg...Heavy...

*line comes closer*

Ryou: YES!!! ^O^

*a shark-dragon pops out of the water with the line in its teeth. It spits the line out and growls.*

Ryou: No... ._.

Blackie: O-kaaaaay...

Tanner: What now...? ._.

TBC!!!!

////////////////////=O=\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A/N: Cliffie! LMAO, suspenseful, huh? I'm sorry if I left anybody out. It ain't easy trying to give all of you lines, y'know that?

Replies:

Wolfpup7: LMAO, storm, huh? We get that LOTS of times here!!! Hey, have tons of fun writing! And I missed the conversation because...*twiddles thumbs and yells* THE SCHOOL WON'T LET ME USE THE COMP LAB IN BETWEEN PERIODS! *pretends to cry* I want my Internet baaaaaaack.... Xo"

IceDragon: Lol, don't worry! There'll be food on the boat! Ryou caught a shark for us! XD And Chaos, sorry if you don't have that many lines. I share your love for summer, Ice. Bad school...Taking away my freedom! Glad you liked the last chappie! ^_^

Seighart: Great updates on your fic! The chappies were great, you're doing quite well! And welcome to ZE forums! *gives you a package filled with Hershey's Chocolates* Hey, thanks for the cyber stuff! *pokes the cyber-stuff* Ooh...cyber-sy... O.O 

Blackie: Yeah, I always wondered how Leon made his hair stay that way. XD My bro and I call him "Mushroom Man" 'cause of the shape of his hair. Like a toadstool, LMAO!!! 

Lamoo: Mary isn't odd, she's INSANE. And Leena...let's just say it isn't such a great idea to tamper with her temper...Hey, that _almost_ rhymed! XD And Loki & CF can be troublesome, but they're great pals. Speaking of Loki, oh, don't worry. You'll get a handful of him later on...Just be patient... ^_-

Maelgwyn: You'll get to hang out with Thomas too, soomer or later. *looks at CW & gives you some chocolate* Half is for you, the other half is for in case he wakes up. Piccy with O'Connell...*chuckles* Love to see that! ^o^

TMT: *grins evilly* Thanks! ^vvv^ Don't you worry, guys! My bro & I'll do an awesome job! By the time we're done with those three, you won't recognize them! Knowing my brother, he'll butcher them.... Thanks for the compliments. Listen to your mistress, Kai! No swearing!

XG: *gives you a stick to whack Toros with* Sanders was reading another style of material...Know what I mean? And Brad getting hit...That's a fine idea! I'll see to it...^o^

Once again, I apologize for the late update. I'll try not to get writer's block again... 


	14. Shipwrecked?

Disclaimer: Oh, yeah...I don't own Zoids, the other authors' OC's, and the Shark Dragon. The SD was originally drawn by my classmate. I mastered the drawing & modified it a bit, so the idea is still his.

The boat is mine. XD

a/n: Once again, I came down with writer's block before I could finish this chappie. I apologize if it's bad. 

This chapter has virtually no humor, but a lot of action to make up for it. Sorry if it's boring. 

Chapt. 14 (?): Shark Dragon Attack!

SD (Shark dragon): Grrrrrroooooowwwwwrrrrrllll... :-/

Leena: We are in SO much trouble now... ._.

Robert: Stay calm, and it'll go away.

EE: AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEGGGHHHH!!!! OoO

SD: ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRR!!!!! :-O

*everybody runs around and chaos ensues*

Ice: Augh! Chaos is ensuing!

Chaos: I haven't done anything!

Nikita: *in front of the boat's wheel* Does anybody know how to drive this thing?! ^o~;;

Mel: Me!!! MEE!!!!! *grabs the wheel*

*ship goes rooooooouuuuuuunnndd an' rooooooouuuuuuunnndd*

Bit: I'm gonna be sick! o

Sharra: Do something!

Ryou: Radio for help!

Seighart: Call 911! 

Harry: Save us from Bit's barf! 

*everybody (including the SD) stops what they're doing and gives Harry a weird look*

Harry: Err...SAVE US!!!!

*everybody goes back to doing what they were originally doing*

Blackie: The radio! I've found it! *throws a walkie-talkie*

Mel: *catches W-T* Hey! This is the captain of the _S.S. Cassidae. We've got Code: SD-67263! _

Guy on the line: Say _what?!?!?!_

Mel: *jumps up and down and screams* CODE SD-67263!!! _CODE: SHARK DRAGON N-SANE!!!  _

Everybody: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!

*line goes dead*

*back in the main cabin*

Loki: *looks at the walkie-talkie he's holding* Do you get the feeling that something bad just happened...? ^_~

CW: I believe it did, Loki.

Kali: Whatever that kid was screaming about, it must have been pretty bad. .

Loki: Uh...That kid would most likely be Mel. I recognized her accent.

Tala: Mel has an accent? ^_~

Loki: Only when she's screaming. Then she sounds like a cross between a hippie and a western dude. XD

Kai: I see. So, what was wrong?

Loki: Something about a shark and a dragon and an insane code. -.-;; *goes back to mopping the floor*

Tala: Loki, maybe something _is wrong..._

Kai: Much as I hate to say it, I agree with Tala. 

Loki: Something wrong? Like what...? ^_~

CW: Like _this._ *pulls on the blinds so the window opens*

*they can see the ship being slammed around by the SD*

Loki: Eh...? O.O

CW: *closes the window* 

Loki: OK, so I was wrong. What should we do now?

Kai: Why, rescue them, of course!

CW: Why would we _want_ to rescue _them?_ ^_~

Tala: Think about it! It'll save our reputation!

Kali: We'll be cleared of our faults! ^_^

Loki: That's really nice, but how should we rescue them?

*silence*

Kai: Uh...We have no idea! o

*back on the ship*

Tanner: We have to get off this thing!

Mel: I'm not giving this ship up! I already had my other one destroyed by that stupid Garuda dragon!

Maelgwyn: Garu what?!

Nathan: It's a type of dragon...*bumps into the wall* Ouch.... Tell ya later!

Sharra: If only we had our zoids...

Kiono: Raaaarrrgh! (I'm still here!)

Sharra: Kiono! *hugs Kiono* How'd you get aboard?

Dracunis: Graaaaargh-growrrrrl-rrrrrgghrrr. (It's our hangout!)

Seighart: Wow, Dracunis is here too!

Roxanne: *hugs Xixa* All our organoids are here!

Mel: Except mine. But he was too big to fit on this ship anyway...

SD: RAAAAAAAAAAGH!!! *bumps the ship*

Lamoo: Speaking of this ship, I hope it's unsinkable!

Robert: Lamoo, all ships are sink-prone. Take the _Titanic._ The poor guys who built it were in for one heckuva surprise when it went down...

*water splashes aboard*

Melgwyn: And speaking of sinking, I think this ship has had it with the shark!

*more water pours in*

Blackie: Indeed it has...

Tanner: Abandon ship!!! OoO

Mel: Wait! Grab the lifejackets and stuff you need first! Don't jump overboard! There's an island! I'll try and steer us to it!

*everybody picks up lifejackets and important stuff and waits*

Mel: Drop the anchor!

Ryou: What...?!

Robert: Oh, I get it! You're gonna follow their plan in _Pirates of the Caribbean!_

Mel: My, good guess!

*the anchor is dropped, and the ship swings toward the island*

Mel: I need help! Hold the wheel tight!

Everybody: *piles on the wheel and holds it in place*

*the ship steers in the opposite direction*

SD: AAAAAAUUUUUROOOOOOOOOWWWWRRR!!!! *raises a flipper and prepaes to swat the ship*

Mel: Let it go!

Everybody: *releases the wheel*

Ship: *careens toward the island*

Ryou: Everybody prepare to jump!

Everybody: *runs on deck just as the ship bumps the reef* WHOA!!!! OoO *fall into the water*

Harry: AAAAAAAAAGH! O *flounders around* I'm drowning! Drowning, _you hear me?!?!?!_ Oh, somebody, save me!!!! I'm drowning---

Van: In a foot of water...? ^_~

Lamoo: *nudges Toros* He's a weird one, isn't he, mister?

Toros: Huh? Oh, you're Lamoo, right? Call me Doc Toros. And yes, Harry is weird.

Leena: *pokes Lamoo* Don't listen to daddy! Harry's not  insane, he's just a snot-faced idiotic jerk! ^vvv^

Van: *helps Harry up* Gee, are you really a champion, Harry? You act more like a baby... _

Harry: I'm not a baby! O

Van: Suuuuuuure... -.-;;

Mel: *shakes fist at the SD* I HATE YOU!!!

SD: Bug off, lady... T_T;; *dives*

Mel: It speaks...!!! *is silent, then yells again* I STILL THINK YOU'RE A JERK!!!!

*a large boat comes around the island*

Loki: HEY!!! *stands up and waves* YOU ALRIGHT?!

Mel: Loki! Boy, I never thought I'd be glad to see _you!_

Loki: Likewise here... XD

Tala: SEIGHART!!!! *jumps overboard and swims to shore*

Seighart: Tala! I knew you'd come! ^_^

Ryou: Same here, Kai!

Kai: Always glad to lend a hand! ^-^

*Kali & Ice look at each other hesitantly*

Ice: Thanks...

Kali: Welcome! ^_^

Ice: ...I think...

Kali: Aw, come one!!! ToT;;

Chaos: Quit whining! Oh, and thanks too!

Lamoo: Thanks for coming for us, Loki! ^_^ *gives Loki a hug*

Loki: Uh...*blushes* Thanks again!

CW: *sticks tongue out at Maelgwyn* Nah-nah! You had to be saved! XD

Maelgwyn: Oh, _do shut up! You still have work to do!_

CW: Awww...

*later*

*the boat is sailing back to the main harbor*

Sharra: Wow, I'm glad we were able to get out of that one...

Maelgwyn: Even though it meant being saved by the muses?

Sharra: Yep!

*another part of the boat*

Pierce: Man, that was way insane!

Sanders: You got it, Pierce!

Pierce: Mph. How 'bout you, Stoller?

Stoller: Um...Sure. *thinking* (_Man, why won't she stop going after me?!)_

Sanders: *thinking* (_What's Stoller got that I don't?)_

*STILL on another part of the ship*

*the muses are cleaning the floor*

Kali: Man, this is evil...

CW: Darn! How come we STILL have to do some work?!

Kai: Yeah, whose dumb idea was this, anyway?!

*the other muses glare at him*

Kai: Right. Sorry.

Loki: *a coin falls out of his pocket* What...? *turns around to pick up the coin*

Tala: *gets bumped by the mop handle Loki's holding* YIKES! *jumps aside and lands on a bar of soap* HELP!!!! O *slides down the deck while screaming madly*

EE: What the...?

Tala: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!! **O**

Pierce: Huh...?

Sanders: LOOK OUT!!!! OoO

Tala: *slides into Pierce* AAAAARGH!!! 

*he and Pierce fall overboard*

Pierce & Tala: HELP!!! 

Seighart & Stoller: *look at each other and nod*

Seighart: Stoller!

Stoller: Seighart! *dives in and hauls Tala back up* NOW!!!

Seighart: *uses her powers to manipulate the water and toss Tala back on board*

Stoller: *gets Pierce* Seighart! Push me up with the water again!

Seighart: *uses her powers and rescues Stoller & Pierce back on board as well*

Everybody: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!! ^**O^**

Pierce: Stoller! You saved me!

Stoller: O.O No, don't...!!!

Pierce: *kisses Stoller (on the lips!)*

EE: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!!!! **.**

Seighart: Tala, DO NOT do that to me right now!

Tala: *green from seeing what Pierce did* I don't plan to... ._.

Tanner: Well, that's enough excitement!

Robert: We need to get back!

Nikita: *whispering* Psst! Hey, look at Sanders!

Sanders: *looks REALLY mad*

Blackie: I think we're in trouble...

TBC...

////////////////////=O=\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A/n: Thank you to Blackie for that good idea with Pierce drowning and all that! ^_^ 

Once again, I apologize if this chappie...well, sucked.

Am I making you OOC? Please be kind enough to mention that if it ever happens.

Replies:

TMT & Kai: 

Loki: Ah, Kai, my good friend, the female of the species is oftentimes more evil than the male...

CF: Just ask his dad! Loki's mom was always more horrible and evil at devising punishments than his dad!!!

Loki: *whispers to CF* No, TMT's punishments are worse!

Me: Ooh, you have a prob with censoring...? ^_~ *gives you a new censor machine* Take care of it!

CF: Don't smash it now!

Loki: Yes! *mimics CF's voice* My life depends on it! XD

nintendestined64:

Loki: Slave labor?!?!?! O.O Aw, man! I don't want to work!!!

CF: But you deserve it! After all, you did refuse to behave! 

Me: But if you're nice, I'll let you take a rest!

Loki: Question, Rob: Since when are people like you & Mel & the others 'normal'...?

CF: That's just an expression, my airheaded friend...

Loki: Oh...

Me: Well, we didn't wind up in Jurassic Park...*remembers the blood & gore from the movie & shudders*

Loki: Yeah, you had to get rescued! ^o^

Me: Don't remind me... 

IceDragon, Chaos, & Kali:

Me: Yeah, I absolutely HATE school!

CF: Who doesn't...? Useful as it is, it seems pretty useless when all you do is sit and listen to your teacher drone on and on and...

Loki: What CF means is that they think school is evil.

Me: And that writer's block should die!!! As a matter of fact, that was what kept me from making this chappie...

Loki: She says writer's block is evil too!!!

Seighart:

Me: *groans* No, I had a lot of time to do this chappie...But there was the writer's block!!!

Loki: I'll help you, Tala!

CF: Good for you, Loki.

Loki: I remember some of the quotes!

Me: Yeah! Like this one! Hey, do that imitation for me, CF!

CF: Sure! ^-^ *clears throat & imitates Joey's voice* That's the boy who beat Kaiba! I'm his best friend, Joey Wheeler, and these are Tristan & Tea, our gym sidekicks!!! XD XD XD

Loki: ROTFLMAO!!! ^O^

Me: Hope you're enjoying YGO too, Seig! ^_^

Wolfpup7:

Me: Well, glad you finally tamed Kuronue!

CF: Thanks for the pocky!

Loki: Same here! *munches pocky* Mmm...Pocky...

Me: You did say Kuronue's always grouchy, right...?

CF: Here's some sugar to keep him hyp—er, happy! ^-^;; *hands over 10 sacks of sugar*

Loki: About algebra...Hang in there, girl! Even Mel had a hard time, and that was only on addition & subtraction of integers! XD

Me: Thank goodness that part of the lesson is over now...

Hey, and thank you tons to Black Fireball for her idea. I forgot about it until a while ago, and that gave me inspiration and helped me finish this chappie. Cheers to thee, my friend! ^O^() *gives Blackie a bathtub-sized container filled with the most delicious chocolate in the world*

I'm open to more ideas, of course! You never know when they'll come in handy! ^_^


	15. Romeo & Juliet as Recited by Sanders! XD

Disclaimer: I own nobody EXCEPT my muses & everything they own.

a/n: (...[normal text]...) = translated organoid speech

_"... [italics]..."_ = stuff being read aloud

Chapt. 17: Romeo & Juliet as Recited by Sanders! XD And...Other Stuff...-.-;; 

*everybody is safe & sound in the main lobby*

Seighart: Oh my Ra, I'm so tired!

Ryou: Yeah, that was an insane trip!

Jamie: *yawns* Too much excitement...I'm going to bed...

Brad: Yeah. See ya in the mornin', ladies and gentlemen.

*Jamie & Brad go off to the boys' room*

Maelgwyn: I _still think the muses oughta get __proper punishment!_

CW: Really...? ^_~ 

Tala: Yeah, I mean, c'mon! We saved your lives...

Kai: ...Did your chores...

Kali: ...And brought you back safe and sound!

Loki: What more could you want...?

Nikita: Oh, quit whining and _do your chores! You're not babies!_

Ice: But what if... ._.;;

*everybody has a horrible mental image of the muses getting chibified and shudders*

Blackie: Sorry, muses, but work's work, and you're _it!_

Robert: See ya tomorrow!

*everybody goes up to their rooms, except for the muses & Bit & Leena*

Bit: *sticks his tongue out, crosses his eyes & wiggles his ears at the muses* =^_^=;; Nah-nah-nah-nah---

Leena: T_T;; *hits Bit on the head with a crowbar*

Bit: *dopey-faced* ---nah...*faints* X_x

Leena: *drags Bit off and throws him into the boys' room*

Boys: AAAAAAAH!!!!!

Muses: O.O *run away to do their work*

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

*later that night*

Random Shadow Dude: *sneaks down the stairs*

*in the kitchen*

Kai: *sweeping the floor while his eyelids are at half-mast* Oh...man...I had...no...idea...doing chores...could be...so..._tiriiiiing__... x.x_

Kali: *doing the dishes* It...*yawn* coulda been...*yawn* worse...

RSD: *sneaks past the kitchen door*

Loki: *stands up _very_ straight all of a sudden* Who was that?! **O**o**O******

Everybody else: Huh...? *looks toward the kitchen doorway*

Kai: There's nobody there, Loki.

CW: There goes another one...Loki, you've flipped. You're nuts.

Tala: Dude, maybe we should turn in now, seeing as Loki's----Uh...Y'know...*twirls finger next to head*

Loki: No! OoO I mean...I'm alright! I just thought I saw something... .

CW: Whatever. -.-;; Quit gawking and get back to work.

*outside*

Sanders: *takes off RSD disguise (which, BTW, consists of a black trenchcoat, an old black fedora hat, and some sunglasses)* Whew! I was _roasting _in that trenchcoat! *looks around* _ Good...No one saw me... _

Kiono: (That's what he thinks...) -.-;;

*the organoids slowly surround Sanders, watching him*

Dracunis: (This is insane...What's he doing out here this time of night...?) ^_~;;

Shadow: (Probably stargazing. Or maybe he needs to check up on his zoid or something...)

Draco: (That's probably it.)

Sanders: *takes something shiny out of his pocket*

Zeke: (WHOA! OoO It's a----)

Kiono: *stuffs Zeke's face into the ground*

Zeke: Krrr! Shmrrr! (Mmph! Mrmph!)

Sanders: Huh...? ^_~ *looks around, then shrugs* Oh, well...

Shadow: (Oh, calm down, Jerky! It's just a book with a shiny cover, that's all!) 

Draco: (Yeah, get a grip, man! You almost blew our cover!)

Xixa: (Hey, what's he reading?) 

Sanders: *reading softly* Hm...It says "_Now that you are familiar with most of the play, practice it in an area and during a time which bests mimics where the play took place._" *looks around again and starts reading* _Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou...? *stops* Huh...? Oops, that was _Juliet's _line! X**P**_

Organoids: Snrk-shruk-shruk! (*snicker, snort, snort*)

Stormy: (Oh, my Lord, he's reading _Romeo & Juliet! Can you _believe_ it?!?!?!) XD XD XD_

Tyson: Ruff...Rowf, growr-rr-rwr...Grf...*bark! bark! bark!* (No...*snort* But it's pretty..._amusing..._*snort* HAHAHAHA!!!!) 

Sanders: *hears the barking* YEEEP!!!! OoO *turns around in a martial arts pose while holding the book above his head like a weapon* Um...Er...Who's there...? I...Um...I'm warning you, I'm armed and I'm not afraid to hurt you!!!!

Shadow: *rolls eyes* (Oh, like, that's...)

Zeke: (...really scary!!! XD XD XD)

Organoids: *snicker quietly*

Dracunis: (Hey, keep it down! Let's see what he's gonna do next!)

Organoids: *keep quiet* 

Sanders: Um...Hey, uh...Anybody...Um...out there...?

*silence*

Sanders: *shifty eyes, then goes back to reading* Maybe I should skip this chapter...*flips to another page* Ooh...It says _"How to ask a Girl to Marry You". I'll try it! ^.^_

Organoids: (Gak...!!! O.O)

Draco: (Did...Did we just _hear that...?!?!?!)_

Stormy: (Sh-sh-sh! Quiet now! This oughta be good!)

Sanders: *reading* _"When you ask for a lady's hand in betrothal, you should do it **preferably down on one knee." **_*kneels down on one knee*

Dracunis: (The way he did it, he looked like he had arthritis! XD)

Sanders: *still reading*_"Now, stretch out your right hand **gallantly**_..." *makes a face, but stretches right hand out* _"...and ask, **very politely**..." *stops* O-kaaaaay...It says __"__________, will you marry me...?" I guess that means I should say...*brightens up* Ooh! *assumes kneeling position, tosses his head, stretches out his right arm, and says in a deep voice* __Pierce, will you marry me...?_

Organoids: O.O

Tyson: (I...*snicker*...need to go away for a while...) *runs off*

Draco: (Hey, where's he going?)

Xixa: (To laugh REAL hard about what we just heard.)

Organoids: *look at each other, and run away after Tyson*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*a few minutes later*

*camera flash-zooms over to the other side of the island*

Organoids: *standing on top of a huge plateau and laughing like lunatics* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!, ROTFLMAO, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA, LMAO, etc; etc....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*back with Sanders*

Sanders: Funny, I wonder what that racket was...? Oh, well, guess I'd better turn in...*walks back into the cabin*

Security camera: *swivels around to watch Sanders*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*in the main cabin's security room (LMAO, just for kicks...XD)*

Silvana: *turns around in a huge, comfy chair to look at Sanders; speaks with a Russian accent* Hmm...Sneaking out, eh? ^_~;; Well, then, we'll see about that in the morning...*stops the tape, pulls it out of the VCR, and leaves the room*

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

*next morning*

*everyone is gathered in the mess hall*

Silvana: Psst! *hands Doc Toros a note*

Toros: *reads note* Huh...? ^.~ *snickers* Oh...Oh my...*passes note to Leena and giggles*

Leena: Yeah, dad...A note? *reads note* What?! He tried...Oh, never mind...*giggles and passes it to Robert*

Robert: *laughs* Hahaha! He actually...*stops and passes it to Roxanne*

Roxanne: Hmm...It is kinda funny...

*the note is passed around the mess hall...Here're the responses after reading*

Nathan: Lol, wish I coulda seen it...

Bit: Hahahaha! Oh, man, what a loony! XD

Tanner: Knock it off, Bit---Gag me...He really said that?!

Maelgwyn: Ooh...Well, at least it's not anything um..._worse..._

Jamie: Gah! Where did you get this?!

Ryou: This guy must be dense if he likes her that much...

Raven: *bored voice* Ew, lovey-dovey gossip. How preppy. *gets whacked on the head by someone*

IceDragon: *laughs* Silvana, what you saw must have been _priceless!_

Chaos: Sappiness must DIE! Die, EVIL SPAWN OF SATAN!!! *scratches the note* 

Mel: *picks note up, reads, & snickers* I...must...see it...! XD HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Seighart: *laughs* Oh my Ra, what a sorry twerp...XD

Vega: San—Erm, him? No way!!! *laughs* Oh, well, we tried. *whistles*

Lamoo: Woot! 'Speare's R & J...And a...marriage proposal to nobody?!

Thomas: Shakespeare's R & J?! Why didn't _I think of that?! Wait a sec...Who's Shakespeare...?_

Van: Heh-heh...Gotta give 'im credit...That was pretty corny, though...

Blackie: *whispers to Van* LMAO, Thomas wants Fiona...*reads note* Still, this is pretty..._interesting..._

Nikita: So he likes her. So what? That guy's pitiful...

Sharra: I don't think so. I think it's cute. ^_^

O' Connell: Um...Spying...is just not right...

Karl: I agree with O'Connell...Although this _is very intriguing... _

Harry: Ooooh! A note! =^.^= *thinking* (_Maybe it's from Leena!_) *reaches for the note, but...*

Mary: *snatches note* Such gossip is not ideal for us of the higher rank. *passes note without reading*

Sebastian: OK, this is getting out of hand.

Benjamin: Why do you say that? I think it's beautiful! *sighs*

Brad: *monotone* What a mouroooon... (a/n: He pronounces it the way Bugs Bunny does.)

Naomi: Oh, how cute! A bit of Romeo & Juliet! ^-^;;

Leon: Give it here, Naomi. *reads* Oh...Oh...O.O

Stoller: OK, Now I can find out what this is all about! *reads* Uh...No comment...O.O

*everyone except Sanders& Pierce has read the note (Because the note said **"Pass to** **EVERYONE _EXCEPT SANDERS & PIERCE_**_", that's why! XD)*_

Sanders & Pierce: Hey! Let us read it next! ToT;;                                                                               

Everybody: No!

Sa & P: Why?! T_T

Everybody: 'Cause we said so! Clean the hall. We'll be back! *gets out of their seats and leaves*

Sanders: *looks at Pierce* I hate this, how 'bout you?

Pierce: Well, duh!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*back with everybody else*

Seighart: Oh my Ra, just when I thought everything would be alright.

Toros: *has a demented look on his face* They came back! Like zombie monsters! With eight heads, and thirteen eyes each head, and ninety-nine legs, and...

Leena: Um, dad? What are you talking about...? ^_~

Toros: Uh, nothing! Nothing at all! =^_^=;;

Maelgwyn: *very solemn voice* This is very evil. I mean, very bad.

Bit: Hey, Transilvana, can I read that note again?

Silvana: It's Silvana, not Transilvana! If you try that again, _your head is gonna fly off!!! ToT;;_

Bit: Sure, _Transylvania._ *reads note aloud* "_To everybody: I was watching last night's security tape..." _*makes a face* Get real! It's not like we're gonna make off with your stuff!

Robert: Well, you did make off with Leena's food a few times...

Bit: Yeah, but I was hungry! Besides, she's always complaining how much she weighs, so I thought I'd help her slim down a bit! 

*everybody looks at Leena*

Leena: You mean you all don't think I'm fat...? ^.~

Everybody: NO! Read it again, Bit!

Bit: Jeepers! Don't have a hernia on me now! *clears throat* So..."_I was watching the tape, when I saw some unscrupulous guy enter the camera's viewpoint."_ *groans* Hey, girl, couldn't you use littler words next time? 

Silvana: Grrr....

Bit: *doesn't notice* "_It turned out that the person was Sanders. To my profound amazement, he produced from his overcoat pocket a manuscript entitled "_Getting the Girl when she doesn't want You_". He opened it and began dictating the words the book contained. He recited a section of Romeo and Juliet. Unfortunately, he said Juliet's line instead of Romeo's line. Upon realizing his error, he proceeded to another chapter which, according to his recitation, was entitled "_How to Ask a Girl to Marry You_". Here was where he flabbergasted me." *snickers* Flabbergasted...Hoo, boy...*goes back to reading* "__In accordance with the book's tip, he knelt down on one knee, stretched out his right hand, and asked in a grossly exaggerated tone of voice if Pierce could marry him." *laughs* My favorite part...XD_

Brad: Gee, Bit. That's the longest thing you've said since we got here. ^_~

Bit: Shut up! . Anyway..."_It seems that Sanders' passion for Pierce is the kind that dies hard...Therefore; I call an emergency meeting right now in the zoid hangar. **Pass this on to everybody except Sanders & Pierce.**" The note ends there._

Raven: You island moderators seem pretty fond of using awfully big words...-.-;;

Karl: They also seem quite partial to spying on other people, eh? ^_~

Silvana: It was for security purposes! What if that dude was Hiltz or Prozen or Reece instead of Sanders?!

O'Connell: *waves hand in front of Silvana's face* Hel-_lo?!_ Current events; headline number 1: Prozen was killed when his plan to take over Zi with the Death Saurer failed.

Seighart: Dad always was a megalomaniac...I knew it would get him into trouble one day... 

O'Connell: Headline number 2: Hiltz is dead as well, defeated when the Death Saurer was destroyed _again_.

Van: *interrupts* Credit to me! I'm yoh man! XD 

Karl: Hey, no fair! I helped too! **To**T**;;**

O'Connell: And headline number 3: Reece is alive and well after her betrayal of the Dark Kaiser & Hiltz and currently has a crush on Raven. *covers mouth* Oops...!!! O.O

Raven: _Her?!?!?!?! _**O**o**O *shudders* No..._No _****WAY!!! Reece is _creepy! She has funny eyes... _****_****_;; _*shivers again***

Van: *pokes Raven* You like her! *evil grin* You just won't admit it! ^^;;

Sharra: Oh, no, don't fight now!

R & V: Right. Sorry. *calm down*

Tanner: Hey, Trans---Er, Silvana, can we see that tape?

Silvana: Yeah, I still have it. Let's go up to the girls' room and watch it.

Boys (from Zoids): *gleep...!*

Vega: Ew, the _girls' room?!_

Maelgwyn: It has all the privacy we need...

*everybody notices for the first time the doors to the girls' room are actually made of frosted fiberglass, with laser beams and security cameras all over the place*

Bit: Girls are _gross_!

Harry: Yeah, except...*dorky look* Leeeeeee-_naaaaaaaah__... ^o^()_

Sebastian: *whispers to Benjamin* He's pathetic.

Benjamin: Ew, I'm not going into a girls' room! XI

Sebastian: I forgot...He's just as pathetic as Harry! T_T

Blackie: Look, we're not gross! Heck, at least we're _human!_

Nikita: *sighs* She's right. Come _on, you guys...! Unless you don't wanna see the tape..._

Van: Hey, we're not _that_ desperate!

Girls: *wink at each other*

Ice: *takes something out from behind her back* Feast your eyes on...*holds up box of cookies up* ..._this!!!_ ^_^

Boys (from Zoids): Ooooooooooohhhh..... **Oo**O****

Sharra: *holds a cookie in front of the boys' faces* We have _cookies! ^o^O;;_

Boys (from Zoids): Count us in!!! ^o^()

_////////////////////_=**O=\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

A/N: LMAO, oh, man, I made Sanders read part of _Romeo & Juliet!!! XD And I know most of you didn't have that many lines...But don't worry, you'll have all the lines you need next chappie. ;) Just be considerate. There are a lot of you here, it's not easy dividing the lines between all of you, plus the series characters. (I mean, come on! I have more than 10 people to work with! XD)_

If you have any ideas, send 'em in with your reviews! Ideas are always welcome! They help cure writer's block! ^_^

If you have a problem (Like...I'm making you OOC, or what...?) just say so, and I'll try to fix it. ^-^;;

Replies to...you know what...:

Maelgwyn: Lol, no problem! I miss a few chappies of the stories I review occasionally...And don't worry about CW, I'm still planning on something... *winks*

IceDragon '08, Kali, & Chaos: The boat didn't sink...Math, sadly, is utterly difficult...I've been reduced to getting a tutor after school! . Hm...The food...I'll send somebody over to the grocery store...XD And if oooooonlyyyyy there were a cure for the EVIL writer's block! o

Blackie: Well, the hippie crossed with a western guy part is a self-description of myself...*scrunches up nose and thinks while trying to balance a cookie on the nose's tip* Glad you liked the bathtub of chocolate. ^_^

Seighart: Nice job on your fic so far! Multiple traverses and stuff...I loved the wedding chappie! ^o^() LMAO, evil Darts, but I like Seto better. *winks* Along with someone else... *winks again* 

TMT & Kai: Thanks for the support, guys. Y'know what? That part about Puck from 'Speare was what gave me the idea for Romeo & Juliet in this chappie! ^_^;; LMAO, hey, Kai, might as well give up. *chuckles* She's gone catch you, anyway... XD

Wolfpup7: Glad you were finally able to review! ^_^ We don't have algebra yet, just...*shudder* Evil triangles with their hypotenuses and medians... And the evil formula for finding the sides of a polygon...EVIL!!! XD XD XD Huh? Don't worry, Kuronue will appear later, promise. I'm planning it out now...

Xgirl141: Schoolwork (and my brother & writer's block) have been keeping me from being able to write lately as well...I've also been reduced to updating once a month! Man, I thought I'd have more time to update during the semestral break...But the computer!!! It was whacko! . And thanks for the idea. I'll use it! ^_^


	16. Horror Movie Marathon Part 1!

Disclaimer: I forgot...Last chappie, I forgot to mention that...

...I don't own Romeo & Juliet... XD

As for this chappie, well, I'm sure you all know the usual routine... ;) Don't own anybody except my charries.

And Tanner/Wolfpup7, Kuronue will be introduced here, but only for a short while, sorry.

a/n: **WARNING: _Lots of blood and gore and all that unpleasant stuff will be mentioned here, in unpleasantly colorful detail. Therefore, I will rate this chappie PG-13. If you puke, it is not my problem.You have been warned._**

Chapt. 18: Horror Movie Marathon; Part 1

*in the girls' room...*

*the tape is running*

Bit: *snicker, snort* I...*giggle* ...don't believe it! XD

Van: It's happening! *snickers and clutches Blackie's arm* It's really happening, just like they said in the note! XD

Blackie: Calm down, Van. Ooh! Here comes the good part! ^_^

*on the screen, everybody watches as Sanders recites...*

TV Sanders: Pierce, will you marry me?

Everybody: *ROTFLMAO!!!!!!* XD XD XD XD 

*tape gets switched off*

Toros: That was so _groovy! ^0^() Let's watch it again!_

Everybody else: Uh, groovy...? *blinks*

Tanner: Since when did you talk like that, Doc?

Maelgwyn: Yeah! Everybody knows you're always talking about money!

Toros: *turns up nose* That is _so _not true! For your information, I am a man of _very _high social and moral standards!

Harry: Might as well put on a sign that says "I'm your lawyer, prepare to die!". XD

Toros: Yes, and I shall become the scourge of the courthouse which I will rule with an iron banana and a license to eat turkey! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! XD XD XD

Everybody: ... -.-;;

Toros: ... **.****_.**

Ice: You need to stop reading comic books and watching horror movies...

Robert: Yeah! Try "Child's Play" instead! ^_^

Toros: Uh... O.O

===== *flashback* =====

*Kiddie Layon, Toros, & Oscar are watching "Child's Play" (a/n: They're like...7 years old or something...)*

K. Toros: *freaking out* Uh, Layon, how does the story turn out again?

K. Layon: This is the good part! Watch 'im, Steve! He's gonna dig his knife into 'er body...

K. Oscar: ...and all the blood'll splatter everywhere! ^-^;;

K. Toros: Sp-sp...splatter...? ._.

*lots of horrible and gory violence ensues on the TV*

K. Layon: O_o;; Whoa, COOL! ^0^;; How 'bout it, Steve? Steve...? .'

K. Toros: *frozen and as white as a sheet* O.O;; 

K. Oscar: *pokes Toros* Uh...I think he's dead...

*end flashback*

Toros: *shudders* No thanks...That movie almost gave me a nervous breakdown!

Leena: *sighs* Wouldn't you know it... T_T

Robert: C'mon, it's a good movie! ^_^

Mel: Yeah! Mom said so! But I like "Resident Evil" better! All those decapitated zombies with their guts oozing out... ^-^;; 

Seighart: Or "Ghost Ship"! That movie was awesome! It had the Magician of Black Chaos paralyzed! And the coolest part was that the others were there to see it! ^^;

=====*flashback*=====

Seighart: *watching "Ghost Ship"*

Magician of Black Chaos: Seighart, isn't that movie a little too gory for you?

Seighart: Nonsense! I've seen it a lot of times, so it doesn't creep me out too much. *eats popcorn* 

Dark Magician: *points to the screen* Look! They're doing it! They're getting ready to release the rope! They're gonna cut all those people into...

*on the screen, a metal rope slashes through the waists of the people in the movie, separating their upper torso from their legs and all their guts...I'm not even gonna go there...*

Dark Magician: ...half...

MBC: *suddenly becomes very pale* O.O

Dark Magician Girl: I think it's pretty cool how they make everything so realistic.

Dark Sage: *nods* Indeed. All the blood spurting through the air like mustard from a mustard bottle...

MBC: *gulps*

DMG: Yep. And the gore and mutilated bodies...

MBC: *turns an unpleasant shade of green*

DM: ...and the way their guts spill out...

MBC: *runs off to puke*

Seighart: *watches MBC run away* Heh-heh...We got him! ^_^()

DS: She's right! *pumps his fist in the air* We da men! ^o^

DMG: *pokes DS* And women! ^_~

DM: High five! ^_^\\//

*they all give each other high fives*

=====*end flashback*=====

 Seighart: *chuckles* Yeah, those were the days... ^-^;;

Mel: Oh, man, wish we coulda seen it...

Maelgwyn: Hmm...Heh-heh-heh...*evil grin*

Everybody else: What?

Maelgwyn: I just thought of something...Who here thinks the muses need to shape up a bit?

Mel, Ice, Seighart: *raise their hands*

Ryou: I really don't know what to do with Kai..Nothing fazes him!

Mel: Except you.

Ryou: Except me. Anyway, Maelgwyn, what's your plan?

Maelgwyn: *grins evilly some more* Why don't we rent "Ghost Ship", "Child's Play", and "Resident Evil" and all the scariest movies we can think of and force the muses to watch them?

Everybody else: O.O

Maelgwyn: *evil grin grows wider* Along with..._Harry and Mary! _^vvv^

Harry: *squeals* No!

Leena: ^_~

Harry: I mean...Of course I'll watch! Leena, I will prove to you that there is no man in the universe braver than I! ^_^

Mary: Indeed, Harry. Prove to the world that we Champs are the best!

Harry: Because..._we are members of..._

Harry & Mary: _...THE CHAMP FAMILY!!!_ ^O^()

Tanner: *sticks a firecracker onto Harry's shoe...and _pulls out a match...!!!* _

Harry: And furthermore...

Tanner: *lights the firecracker*

*the firecracker explodes, sending Harry's shoe flying through the air; the shoe lands on Harry's head, bopping him into la-la land*

Harry: ...I am the baby-sitter of the house of mini sodas... XD *faints*

*a horrible smell wafts through the room*

Everybody: P-U!!!!!!!! *covers their noses*

Sharra: It...*cough*...smells like...

Nikita: ...dead stuff...

Brad: ...and burnt Brussels sprouts...

Jamie: ...mixed with Doc's special brew of anchovy paste...

Vega: ...and loads of skunk juice...

Lamoo: ...not to mention a ripe sewage system...

Benjamin: Oh, you mean, it smells like Harry's socks.

*everybody looks at them, then at Harry's feet*

Sebastian: *pokes Benjamin* Make that _exactly like Harry's socks._

*later...*

Blackie: Hey, muses!

Muses: Huh?

Loki: Is it morning already?

Ryou: No, just almost nighttime.

Robert: Listen, you wanna watch some movies with us?

Kai: Hmm...What kind of movies...? ^_~

Nikita: We don't know yet. You can help us pick!

Muses: Sure! ^_^ *drop their cleaning equipment and follow the others to the rec room*

Seighart: *opens the door* OK, come in...

Tala: Hey...! It's dark in here!!!

Maelgwyn: Duh, we're gonna watch a movie! It has to be dark!

Tala: Uh...Sure...

Muses: *sit down*

Tanner: Don't worry, we'll get some refreshments first!

*the door is closed*

Kali: Uh...Um...

Loki: YEEEP!!!! Something poked me! OoO

Kai: That was just my wing, Loki...

Loki: Oh...

Tala: Wh-wh-wh...Wh-wh-what's tha-th-th-that l-l..l-li-light...?

CW: Calm down, Tomatohead, it's just my tail.

Tala: S-s-so-sor-r-ry...

*they all keep quiet*

Loki: Is it morning already?

Other muses: NO!!!

Loki: Geez, calm down!!!

*they keep quiet again*

Kali: How long have we been here?

CW: A few min---

Tala: 9 hours!!! *jumps up and runs around* HELP!!! SOMEBODY SAVE US!!!!!!! *trips* _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **IT GOT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  **_

*a movie starts rolling, but the screen is blank white, and all the muses can hear are words*

Tala: *sits down again* Uh...Never mind... O.O

Voice of that narrator from Yu-Gi-Oh: _5 thousand years ago when rage and terror dominated ancient Egypt..._

*scuffle, and a new voice is heard*

Star Wars narrator: _In a galaxy far, far away..._

*more scuffling*

YGO narrator: _...there was a game of great and terrible power._

*some static, and they can hear someone whispering*

Mel: *disguising voice with a hanky* Now, this game was made out of...EVIL!!!!...stuff...

Robert: *also disguising voice* ...and it answered only to the call of darkness.

Seighart: It preyed upon the hearts and souls of the pure and worthy...

Ice: ...as well as the minds and bodies of the corrupt and immoral.

Sharra: In short, it didn't care who you were...

Ryou: ...how old you were, what your rank or status was...

Nikita: As long as you even merely layed an eye on it, you would get killed in the end.

Muses: ...?

Loki: This is boring...

Kai: Yeah. Leena is scarier. XD

Tanner: But! Take note, that is not part of our story!

Muses: Huh?!?!?!

*pictures start to appear on the screen*

Loki: Hm...This movie looks familiar...

Tala: Gee, that's a cool house. *gets all dreamy* When Seighart & I get married, we're gonna live in a house just like...

Loki: NO!!!!

Tala: What? Did I say something bad?

Loki: *runs to the door and pounds on it* Lemme out! _Lemme_ out!!!!!__

CW: See what happens when you torture other people with mental images of your future? 

Kali: Loki, get a grip, man!

Loki: I can't! That movie..._Is "Resident Evil"!!!!!!_

*silence, then...*

Other muses: So...?! ^_~;;

Loki: *paces in front of the screen* It's horrible! 

CW: So is my great-grand-mother-in-law. XD

Kai: Look, Loki, the rest of us just want to watch the movie. Please sit down...

Loki: OK, but don't say I didn't warn you!

*the movie continues*

Tala: It's pretty boring if you ask me...

Loki: Oh yeah? If they'd forward it, then you'll see how freaky it gets!!!!

Voice over the intercom: Forward? Sure! Whatever you say!!! XD

Loki: O.O! NO...!!!!!!

*the movie is forwarded*

Loki: O.O;;

*on the screen, a group of people are walking around in a huge room filled with machines*

Kali: *sighs* Booooo-riiiiiiing...

*a trapdoor in the ceiling of the room opens and Harry and Mary fall out*

Muses: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!

Harry & Mary: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!

Muses: Huh?

Tala: Harry & Mary Champ?

Kai: What are spoiled freaks like you doing here?!

Harry: We're not spoiled freaks! *poses* But now, I shall prove to you that I, Harry Champ, am the bravest person on this island by...

Mary: *pushes Harry into a chair & sits down beside him* ...sitting down.

Harry: But...

Mary: I _SAID..._

*suddenly, huge straps snap out of nowhere and bind the muses & Champ siblings to their chairs*

Everybody: _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!_

*a loud clang is heard from the movie*

Everybody: *screams some more*

Tala: Uh...It's nothing! It was just a sound effect!

*everybody calms down*

Mary: Thank you _so _much for pointing that out to me!

Harry: M-M-Mar-Mary? Wh-wha-what's th-that guy on the s-scr-screen do-doi-doing w-with tha-that axe...? O.O

Loki: *freezes* Ooooooooooh nooooooooooo...

*they watch as the people on the screen are surrounded by zombies*

Everybody: 0_0

*on the screen, fighting erupts, with the people blowing the guts of the zombies away with their machine guns*

Everybody: *watches in stupefied horror as some of the zombies corner one of the actors and attempt to rip his guts out*

Harry: *faints*

*minutes later*

On the screen: *the people are in a blank passage*

Loki: ._. Aaaaaaah...We shouldn't watch this...*closes eyes*

Everybody else (except Harry): Why?

Loki: *still closing his eyes* Just...

On the screen: *a laser beam appears out of nowhere and slices through the neck of one of the actresses*

Loki: ...watch...

*blood appears around the actress' neck*

Harry: *wakes up* What...

OTS: *the head of the actress slides off her neck*

Harry: ...ha-hap-p-p--- *sees what happened and faints*  

*meanwhile, in the control room*

Tanner: Heh-heh...You don't know how happy I am to see Harry faint _thrice_ in one day! XD

Blackie: And the best part is that we have photos of it! *holds up two photos of Harry, who has fainted in them*

Robert: What's the next movie we have to show them after this one?

Ice: Good question! We still need to decide!

Chaos: *sniff*

Ice: What's wrong, Chaos? Oh, I get it! You want to see some gory movies too, right?

Chaos: Nah... *sniffs some more* There's somebody else in here...!

Everybody: Where?! *looks around*

Chaos: It...smells like...a....MUSE!!!! ^vvv^ *stalks through the room like a panther* Must...kill...it... :-D

Lamoo: Um...No.

Chaos: Why not?

Lamoo: Well, we're not sure yet if the...muse...is evil or not.

Chaos: It's evil...It reeks of sugar!!!!!!

Nikita: S-s-sugar...? ._.

EE: ^_~...? 

Nikita: *tears out of the room* THE SUGAR DEPOSIT!!!!! _WE MUST SAVE IT!!!!!!!!_

*they all race to the sugar room*

Ryou: Hm...Everything seems to be in order...

*the door slams shut and the lights go out*

Everybody: WHAT...?!?!?!?!?!?! OoO

*a billowing white figure appears, hovering in mid-air*

???: *talking in a creepy voice* _Evil writers..._

Everybody: Huh?

Tanner: *whispering* I know that voice...!

???: _...__who dare...torture...their muses..._

Writers with muses: Uuuuuuuh...

Robert: I'm innocent! I have no muse!

Lamoo: Yeah, what about the rest of us with no muses?!

???: *stops talking in a creepy voice* Uh... *creepy-voice mode* _Never mind...You will all...suffer...the same fate...anywayz..._

Everybody: "Anywayz"? ^_~;;

???: _For__...I...am..._

Tanner: Goin' down!!!!!! ^o^() *flips a switch*

???: *starts spinning around and around at high speed* _AAAAA-AAA-AAAA-AA-A-AAAA-AAAA-AAAA-A-A-AA-H!!!!!! _

*lights come on*

???: Gee-ee-et m-mee-e dow-wn-n!!!

Tanner: *flips the switch again*

???: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA----OOMPH!!! *flies through the air and lands in a pile of sugar*

Raven: Well, that went well. -.-;;

Van: But I don't get it! How'd he hang in the air like that?

Mel: *talking like Velma Dinkley* Easy, Van. Our culprit here suspended himself from the blades of that electric fan! *points to the ceiling fan*

Raven: Yeah? Well, who_ is_ the dude?

Karl & O'Connell: *puff themselves up* Allow us!!!!

*they both stand beside the "ghost"*

???: Mmf...?

Karl: Presenting the culprit...

O'Connell: ...who so foolishly thought he could scare us...!

*silence*

Nikita: *yawn*

Ryou: I want to play Duel Monsters...

Mel: Hey, I'll be your opponent! But I really stink, so don't expect a fun battle.

*they both start to leave...*

Karl: Hey...! Wait!

O'Connell: We haven't unveiled the interloper yet!

Everybody: So get on with it!!!!!! ToT;;

Karl & O'Connell: *pull the bedsheet off the guy to reveal...*

Tanner: Kuronue!

Everybody: Kuronue! *pause* Who's he...?

Tanner: My new muse!

Kuronue: Yeah! I warn ya, you better not mess with me, or Tanner'll...

Tanner: Or I shall skin you alive, Kuronue. :-p

Kuronue: ^-^ Yes, or you shall skin me...*turns pale* Uuuuuuuuuh... ._.'

Everybody: *picks up Kuronue and carries him back into the control room*

Kuronue: He-hey...!!!! Pumme down! X-O

*they all carry him to the trapdoor*

Ryou: Three...two...one...!

Everybody: _Let it riiiiiiiip!!!!! _XD

*down in the rec room*

Harry: *still knocked out*

Loki: Oh nooooo...They're gonna release the..._tyrantine_ licker...__

Muses: What's a tyrantine licker?

Loki: That's just what we call it... *closes his eyes and whispers* _It's a thing that looks like a man with no skin...It has a huge tongue and crawls up walls and... _*shudders*

On the screen: *what looks like a human corpse twitches*

Loki: *hears the creature grunt* It's coming...

Kuronue: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA----

*whump!*

Muses: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!_ Kuronue: Hang on! It's me! 'OoOi!i_

Muses: _Who are you?!?!?!_

Kuronue: I'm a muse, just like you! 

*movie sops*

Voice over the intercom: Welcome, Kuronue and all the other muses, to the dreaded Rec Room, where we guarantee you'll be turned into a real wreck after watching Resident Evil...

Loki: You can say that again...

VotI: ...Child's Play...

Kai: Is that supposed to be bad?

Kali: Three guesses. T_T

VotI: ...Ghost Ship...

Tala: The horror!!!!!! 

VotI: And all the other scary movies we can possibly think of... ^_^ 

Kuronue: *gets strapped into his chair* Hey! *struggles* Lemme outta here!!! 

VotI: Have a nice day! ^^;\\//

*movie starts right smack at the scene where the licker leaps for the actors*

Muses: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_The end for now!!! _XD__

_///////////////////_=**O=\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

A/N: OK, that's a wrap! ^_^

Replies: 

Xgirl141: Yeah...Self-esteem is currently...Ida know, between here and there, I guess...I like your fic a lot. It's cool. Trying to stay on top ain't easy for me, but I'm trying! ^_^

Seighart: Lol, short review. I see you have a tutor too. I hope he/she isn't as bad as MBC! XD I get tutored in Math. And it isn't exactly private...I have a tutor-mate, and boy, is he evil! XD

TMT, Kai: Uh...TMT, calm down, girl! If you rip Kai into bits, you won't have anybody to love! ^_^;; Uh...What should I do...*twiddles thumbs helplessly* Uh...Hang in there, Kai! I'll think of something...soon...I hope... . 

Fart/Sucky/Die: Pippin will take over the world? And I care, why? ^_~ This fic has nothing to do with LotR, anyway. Beat it, but I'll use the flame...*grins evilly in Harry's direction*

Wolfpup7, Kuronue: Lol, good luck in school. ^_^ It isn't very easy for us...Tests almost everyday on everything from linear angles to car bombings in Turkey. Evil art the greater forms of the human species... XD J/K. Lol, Kuronue was introduced here, if not, briefly. Hope I portrayed him well.

IceDragon, Kali, Chaos: Yeah, I also find it a bit hard to believe that Kali has been reincarnated in Ice's body...No, no offense meant, but it makes me wonder how you all get along...Here's some pocky & candy! And it's great that the evilness of writer's block is gooooooonnneee...XD Looking forward to the next update! ^_^

My life is quite well...But http:zoidsevo.unidc.net has been whipped back to its primordial state due to an accident...In other words...WE HAVE TO GET OUR POSTS BACK TO THE ORIGINAL COUNT!!!!! X-O 

Here's something nice!: You can write your name in hieroglyphics there! Just look for the translator page. ^_^ It takes  VERY long time to load, though, so maybe you should check it out only when you have the time...


	17. Part 2: Half of Ghost Ship

Disclaimer: I don't own, didn't own, and never will own (unless I take over the world first, of course) Zoids, any of the other OC's except the ones I created, and the horror movies mentioned last chapter and in the following chappies. I also forgot to mention last time that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Chapt. 19: Horror Movie Marathon; Part 2: Ghost Ship

*in the control room* 

Seighart: Haha! I never though torturing people with horror movies could be so much fun! ^0^()

Ryou: Come to think of it, I never knew Kai could be such a baby...

Muses: *scream again*

*lightbulb breaks*

Nikita: Ugh...We need to reconsider this... -.-;;

*in the rec room*

On the screen: *an actor severed at the waist crawls toward the lead actress...*

Kali: Oh my _Ra...!!!!!!_ **_Helmmeeeeeeee_****_!!!!!_**__

*something splashes onto the floor*

Kuronue: I need a barf bag! _I need a barf bag!!!!!_

Loki: I'm sorry...! I threw up...!!! ._.

Tala: *has his eyes closed* Seighart! Have mercy! I promise never to flush your cards down the toilet again!!!!

Kai: .......... O_O

Severed actor on the screen: *eyes roll back in his head as he crawls toward the lady with his guts oozing out*

Loki: Oh, _Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! __

Actress on the screen: *blows the undead dude's head off*

CW: I think I'm gonna have a heart attack...

Harry: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! 

Mary: _If we ever get out of this alive, I'M! GONNA! **MURDER!!! **YOU! HARRY!_

OTS: *zombies appear, surrounding the remaining people*

Kali: _I don' wanna watch this! IceDragon! Gemme outta here!!!!_

Loki: MOMMY!!!!! _HEEEEEEELP!!!!!_

Kai: *staring blankly at the screen*

Kuronue: Barf bag!!! _Barf bag!!!_

OTS: *the people get into a train...*

Muses: SAVED!!!!! ^.^''

*claws puncture the metal wall of the train as the tyrantine licker tries to get in...*

Muses: **_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO--_**

*movie ends suddenly*

Muses: **_--OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..._**Huh...?

Voice over the intercom: And that was "Resident Evil"! We hope you enjoyed it! ^_^\\//

Muses: *sputter* T_TU;;

VotI: And now, our next feature will be..._"Ghost Ship"!_

Muses: **_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!_**

VotI: So stop acting like a bunch of pantywaists and get rockin'! ^^\\//

*movie starts rolling*

Muses: *stare*

CW: So...?

Kali: It's a boat...

CW: To repeat, "_so_...?"__

Kai: *yawns* Boooorrrriiiiiing... -.-'

Kuronue: Oh, I wouldn't say that. Betcha ten to one something awful is gonna come up!

Tala: I'll wager that...

Kuronue: Yeah? ^_~ 

Tala: ...Seig told me...this was the part that spooked the Magician of Black Chaos out...

Harry: *squeals like a sissy and faints*

Everybody else: *looks at him*

Kai: What a dope...He fainted even before the scary stuff began! -_____-;;

Harry: *wakes up* I did not! I was just...resting my eyelashes so they wouldn't get all stiff anf curly!

Everybody else: T_TU

Tala: ...She said...it was pretty gory...

Loki: Maybe the...Magician of Black Chaos has a sensitive stomach...? ._.;;

Tala: *shakes head*

Harry: Ma-Mary...What-what's gon-gonna-na h-h-hap-p-pen...? ._.

Mary: *.* Oooh, how I wish I could sing as well as that lady! *stares at the screen*

OTS: *a lady in a strapless gown is singing something in a foreign language*

Loki: Wow...She's pur—er, pretty...! XD

Everybody else: *sweatdrop*

*control room*

Seighart: Grab your seats, guys! This is where MBC almost wet his pants! XD

Lamoo: Nothing seems to be happening...

Maelgwyn: Oh, you bet something's gonna happen! ^-^

Robert: Horror movies like this always have sappy prologues...Then before you know it... *slashes finger across throat* ...Bye-bye, cheesy actors & actresses! XD

Ice: They're raising a rope...No, it's a wire...

Sharra: Get ready...

Van: *clutches Blackie*

Thomas: Never fear, Fiona! I'll protect you! XD

Sanders: Me too, Pierce!

Pierce: *rolls eyes* Of course! A big baby like you is bound to cry anytime! ^_^\\//

Sanders: *looks crestfallen*

OTS: *rope is released with a loud "_TWANG!", and it cuts through the waists of the people*_

Everybody: Eeeeeeeeeww...!!!!!

Chaos: I'm glad I'm not in there with them...

Sharra: Get ready...They'll scream any minute now! XD *covers ears*

*back with the muses...*

Muses: *see the same things as us* EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!

*more lightbulbs shatter*

Tala: Eep...! O.O

OTS: *the dancers freeze*

Harry: They're OK, right Mary? Mary...? ._.

OTS: *the dancers split slowly into half, blah-blah...Like last time with the flashback*

Muses & Champs: Oooooooooh.... . 

CW: *grows pale* D-d-don't wo-worry...It-it'll be over s-s-soon...! ._.U

Voice on the intercom: Yeah...? You wanna bet?! XD Activatin' slooooow moooooo! ^^;;

*slow mo is activated, and (OTS) the torsos slide off the legs real slowly (with lots of guts oozin' out all slow-mo style to spare!!!! XD XD XD)*

Loki: Oh my---...BLEARGH! _

*sounds of barfing are heard*

Kuronue: _I WILL MURDER YOU TOO IF YOU DON'T QUIT BARFING, LOKI!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Kai: *stares blankly at the screen some more*

Kali: Kai! _KAI!!! _Snap out of it!

Kai: ............

Tala: It's no use! If this goes on, we'll all end up a mindless zombie like him!

Champs: *get a mental image each...*

~+ Mental Image +~

Mary: *is a mindless zombie*

Leena: Mary, clean the toilet! ^_^

Mary: Yes...Lee---

Leena: And from now on, you will call me...Leena: The Mightiest Zoid Pilot Ever To Be Born In The Universe! ^_____^\\//

Mary: Yes...Leena...The Mightiest...Zoid Pilot...Ever To Be Born...In The Universe...I bow...before...your mighty will...*bows before Leena*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry: *also an MZ*

Bit: Yo, Harry, polish Liger's cockpit for me, wouldja? Oh, and make it nice and shiny too! ^_^

Harry: Yes...Master...

*he gets in the L0's cockpit, but because L0 is an Ultimate X, it starts bucking around and slams Harry against the wall, resulting in Harry getting 21 broken bones & losing 9 teeth*

Harry: Ow...That...hurt... X__x;;

~+ End of Mental Images +~

Champs: *start bucking around in their chairs* _We__ don' wanna be mindless zombies!!!!!!_

Muses: *close their eyes, but somehow, they can't...*

Kuronue: No! I can't close my eyes!

Kali: We've been bewitched! The end is upon us!

CW: The end is upon _me! _Loki barfed all over me!

Loki: *barfs some more*

Mary: Ew, you got barf in my hair!

OTS: *the slow mo image ends, and everything runs smoothly again; a little girl screams; and the scene shows the present*

Champs & Muses: Whew!

Kai: *blinks* What happened...?

*everybody else stares at him*

Kuronue: "What happened?!" You were a mindless zombie!

Kai: Huh...? ^_~ *yawns* Oh, I remember now! I fell asleep with my eyes open! ^_^

EE: T_~U

OTS: *a group of people are boarding a decrepit cruise liner*

*control room*

Pierce: Yeah, now that's what I call special effects! ^_^

Sanders: o_O *muttering to himself* It's only a movie. It's only a movie. It's only a movie.

O' Connell: Hey, are you OK? ^_~

Sanders: It's only a-- *notices everybody giving him weird looks* Uh, yeah. Just talking to myself! ^.^U

Pierce: ^_~;; You are so _weird._

Tanner: He's afraid! XD Aren't ya, Mr. Sanders? *pokes Sanders*

Sanders: *twitches and whispers* N-n-no... ._.;;

EE: We can't hear you! ^.^\\//

Sanders: *very loud* O **_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! _*room shakes as he screams*******

EE: O_O

*more lightbulbs and a few windows break*

Chaos: Well...That was a bit too loud now, wasn't it? -.-U

Bit: *sticks his pinky in his right ear and jiggles it around* Boy, you can say that again! Huh? O_O *pulls a bent paper clip out of his ear* Hey! Lookit, lookit! I found a paper clip in my ear! ^O^() 

EE: O_OU 

_TBC..._

////////////////////=O=\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A/n: Sorry, guys. I still had a bit of writer's block when I wrote this. Anyway, I'll try to continue and do my best whenever possible...School starts in a few days, you see... *groans* Darn, back to the old blackboard... -.-;;

nintendestined64: Yeah, know what you mean. ^_^ I'm not exactly sure if the YGO Magicians could talk, but it'd be pretty cool if they did! ^.^ *tries to picture the DM saying "Gimme a high-five!"* RE the movie is cool. Lotsa gore, but not _too_ gory. Just enough so that it was rated PG-13. And the Ghost Ship scene...I came up with that while I was writing. Don't get mad simply because you missed Fuzors! I missed a whole bunch of YGO eps when we were out of town...Anyway, is Fuzors good?

Icey, Kali, Chaos: "The Ring"? O_O That's a good movie! ^o^ That's what my classmates say...Yeah, I wasn't able to watch... _ *bangs head on the wall* Can you give me some scary scenes from it? I'll try to take it up, promise. Looney Tunes: Back in Action wasn't so bad. Especially with the robo-doggie. As for GFPS, what can I say? Update soon! ^_^

Wolfpup: OOH! ^O^() *hugs all the treats* Thankies, Wolf! Lol, Kuro should be back by now...Over here, during winter, the days vary between cold as a fridge to warm and toasty...This place is weird. XD During the gory parts, I just stare and say, "Oh, somebody up there help me..." and turn away while my brother either laughs or does the same thing. *starts eating treats* Thanks again! ^_^

TMT & Kai: Who's Puck? And...Um, TMT, don't choke the life outta him now! O.O Huh? She fell asleep again! Wait here and I'll get my camera! You look so cute together! ^.^ And don't try to run, Kai! XD *snaps a picture* I'll give this to TMT when she wakes up... ^_^

Seighart: Hey, it's OK if you can't review on time. The same thing's happened to me a few times now. My tutor's nice too, but it's the tutoring itself that bores me. I'd rather go home early and surf the web! XD As for "House on the Haunted Hill", I wasn't able to find a tape at all! _ Can you give me some scary scenes? Please...? ^-^

Maelgwyn & CW: Thank you for the compliments! ^_^ I had no idea Maelgwyn was a vampire...Are you a vampire, Maelgwyn? Why are you so bleary-eyed? And what does "sugoi" mean? *gets clonked on the head by CF*

XG: Night of the Living Dead! ROTFLMAO, I watched that when I was about 4 years old...I remember it well because we were all snickering at the bad special effects!!! XD XD XD Resident Evil is gory. Not exactly bolt-popping scary, just queasy-stomach gory. Glad you updated your fic! Keep it up! ^_^

Belated Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all of you! ^_^ *throws chocolate all around*

CF: Send in the caaaaaaaakes! XD XD XD *pushes into the room a HUGE chocolate cake decorated with mini houses made of cookies and chocolate and icing*

Loki: Champagne! I wanna try some! ^o^ *uncorks a bottle and shoots the corks at Harry's carbon copy*

Thanks for all your support! We wish you all luck this year! ^________^\\//   

****


	18. Enter Kuja and Palta!

a/n: Sorry for the ultra-long wait! MS Word wasn't working at all...Something has been wrong with it lately; I'm sorry. It's still VERY slow, so the updates won't come as quickly as they did last summer...I'll try to get it fixed soon.

**This chappie is _rated PG-13 for mild violence._**

Chapt. 20 (?): Bit's a Magician, just who is the mysterious voice over the intercom...?, ROYAL RUMBLE!!!!!!!!!!! (Sorta...)

(Flashback: Last chappie, Res. Evil ended, Part of Ghost Ship was shown to the muses, and Bit found a paper clip in his ear!)

~̕~

*let's continue...*

Everybody: *gawks at the paper clip*

Bit: It's so shiny... ^-^;; *holds the paper clip up to his nose and gets cross-eyed just staring at it* Smells funny, though...

Nikita: *recovers* Um, Bit, in case you haven't noticed, that just came from your _ear_. -.-;;

Bit: *confused* So what...? ^_~;; Isn't it awesome?! Things come out of my ears! ^o^() *sticks his pinky inside his other ear and pulls out a ball of goo* Look! Slime!!! XD

Blackie: O_O That's earwax!!!! *grabs a baseball bat and whacks the earwax ball out of Bit's hand*

Bit: Hey!!! _ Give that back!!!

Blackie: *whacking and squishing the earwax repeatedly with the bat* It must diiiiiiiieeeeeee!!!!!! O

~̕~

*rec room*

Kai: *yawns* So...boooooorrrrriiiiiiinnngggg... u.u;;

Loki: Is that ship the _Titanic_?

Kai: No, dummy. If it were, we'd all be asleep by now.

Loki: But that's an awesome movie! ^.^ Especially that song... *starts singing softly* Eeeeeevery night in my dreams...I see you...I feeeeeeel yooooouuu... ^o^

Muses & Champs: O_O .......... ^.^;; 

Mary: You...you have a nice voice, Loki! ^.^()

CW: I must say, I agree with the brat...

Kuronue: What d'you expect? Loki _is _part-nightingale! XD

Harry: *muttering* Hmph, of course, _my_ voice is better! M_M;; 

Kali: That' not possi—Hey! Look at the movie!

On the screen: *a lady sees a little girl in a party dress standing on deck*

Little girl: *screams and runs*

Lady: Wait! What're ya doing here?! Come back!!! *tries to pursue the girl*

~̕~

*control room*

Lamoo: *sighs* Loki has an awesome voice... ^-^;;

Blackie: I'll say... *tosses the bat aside and collapses in a chair* Finally...It's dead...! *left eye twitches a bit* XD

Everybody else: OO;; *turns around slowly and sees a small earwax pancake on the floor; turns back to look at Blackie*

Blackie: ...What...?! ^.~;;

Bit: Hmm...Lemme see what else I can dig up... *pokes his finger into his left ear and pulls out...*

Icey: A...A _coffee machine?!?!?!_ O.O!

Brad: *looks at the coffee machine & swallows hard* Err...Even _I _wouldn't drink the coffee from that, _that's _for sure! o_O;;     

Bit: Neato! ^o^ 

Robert: Um, Bit...You shouldn't do that... O_O

Toros: Yes... O_O *whispers* Just thinkof what would happen if I were to lose the best warrior on my team! $_$ 

Bit: *ignores Robert & Toros and tries the other ear* A watch...?

Maelgwyn: What the...?! So _that's _where it went!!!

Vega: That is _so COOL! _^O^ Hey, hey, try the other one again!

Bit: *pulls something else from his left ear* A wallet...

Toros and Brad: *unanimously* _I want that!!!!!! _$o$ *pounce on the wallet and get into a dust cloud fight*

~̕~

*rec room*

OTS: *the lady has found the girl and is talking to her*

Lady: You're...You're a ghost...

Girl: Yes... *sighs* I know... u_u;; 

Harry: *sighs* Boring, boring...Such cheap movies bore me greatly... -_-

Kuronue: *shrieks* _OMIGOSH!!!!!_

Harry: _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!_ OoO *hair stands on end*

Kuronue: Gotcha!!!! _Bwahahahahahaha!!!!! _XD XD XD 

*another shriek, but this time, it comes from the screen*

Muses & Champs: _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!! _*look at the screen and see blood appearing on the ceiling of the room in the movie* _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!_

OTS:

Little girl: *screaming* I shouldn't have told you! No! He's coming!!!

Lady: What?! Who's coming?! Just stay calm now...

Little girl: *disappears suddenly* 

Lady: *looks up at the ceiling, but the blood has vanished*

~̕~

*control room*

O'Connell: Hey, hey, hey! Break it up, gentlemen! *tries to separate Brad & Toros, but gets punched into a chair* Darn...

Seighart: This is starting to get a bit scary... O_o

Toros: *has a tight grip on the wallet* It's mine! I'm older!!!

Brad: Well, I'm _younger,_ you old fart!!! *pulls hard on the wallet*

Toros: *loses his grip and falls over* Why, you...you...!!!!! :-O *body-slams Brad*

Nikita: Attaboy, Toros! Give 'im an F-U!!!

Robert: No! Choke-slam him first!!!

Maelgwyn: Then send him on a Last Ride!!! 

Brad: HAAAAAAAA!!!!! XD *gets Toros into a pin position*

Everyone else: One...two...!!!

Toros: *ROAR!!!!!!* *breaks free and sticks tongue out at Brad* Nah-nah, nah-nah-nah! XP

Leena: Yaaaaaaaaay, daaaaaaaaaaaad!!!!!!! ^O^()

Bit: Doc, you rock!!!! ^_^\\//

Ryou: Look! Brad's getting-- 

Brad: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!!!! *tackles Toros by the legs*

Ryou: --up... ._.;;

Toros: Lemme go!!!! *shakes his leg around*

Brad: RARGH!!!! *bites Toros' leg*

*unknown to everyone, a camera in the room aims at Toros & Brad...*

~̕~

*unknown room*

Mystery person: Heh-heh-heh... :-P Time to switch circuits... *clicks on a few keys...*

~̕~

*rec room*

OTS: *the lady who was singing in part 1 beckons seductively to an actor*

Loki: Um...OK, I'm startin' to have a bad feeling about this lady...

Kali: Doesn't seem so attractive now, does she, Loki? XD

Loki: *shakes head* Uh-uh...

*all of a sudden, the screen flickers and changes*

CW: What...? What happened?!

*the new image gradually clears*

Muses: .................... **O.O**

Kai: I-is that _Toros?!_

Kuronue: Holy macaroni! He's _wrestling Brad!_

Voice over the intercom: Feast yer eyes on this piece of live entertainment! ^_^ Dear Dr. Toros and Brad the Coffee Maniac're fighting over a wallet! *laughs evilly*

Harry: *screams* Who the heck're you?!

VotI: *angry* _Ya got somethin' ta say 'bout it?!?!?!?!?!_

Harry: *cowers* N-n-nooooo... ._.

VotI: Good.

~̕~

*control room*

Toros: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!! _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!!!!!! _*shakes his leg around wildly and hops around the room* **_HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!! GETTIM OFFA MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! _O**

Leena: LET GO OF MY DAD!!!!!!!!!!!! **TvvvT**# *jumps on top of Brad and tries to strangle Brad with his necklace*

Brad: Gwak--!!! O_. *lets go and stumbles back with Leena still choking him* No...! *falls backwards*

Leena: AH!!! OoO *falls on top of Chaos*

Chaos: Leena... *mimes rolling up sleeves and glares* T.T;;

Leena: .......... O_O

Chaos: *grabs a mackerel out of thin air and takes a swipe at Leena*

Leena: *ducks, and the mackerel hits Sanders instead*

Sanders: *now has a mackerel-shaped mark on the side of his face* HEY! THAT HURT!!!!! ToT# *tries to hit Chaos, but swings around too much and punches Raven instead*

Raven: *thinks it was Van who hit him* VAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!! _AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHH!!!!!!!!!!! _*clonks Van on the head*

Van: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!! *clonks Raven back*

Icey and Blackie: *grab hold of either of the boys and try to pull them apart* 

Icey: Hey! Quit it!

Blackie: Ceasefire, ceasefire!!!!

Mel: *jumping up and down and waving her arms* Armistice, armistice!!!! 

Vega: Hmm...This is actually kind of fun... ^^ 

*gets hit by an eraser*

Vega: *looks so mad I can't put it down in smileys* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *grabs a random chair and goes on a tantrum*

Nikita: Um... O_O Free for all!!!!!! ^o^() *jumps into the fray*

Remaining chars & author/esses: *look at each other, shrug, and just cheer the brawl on*

*unknown room*

VotI Dude: This is priceless! *chuckles evilly and rubs his hands together* Soon I shall be rich...And I will dominate—

Another guy: *tied up in a corner* *wakes up* What the...What just happened...? -_~;; 

*everything slowly comes into focus*

AG: You...! O.O You're the guy who broke in here and tied me up!!!! 

VotI Dude: *turns around slowly* Huh? 

AG: DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! **T**O**T ***lets out a blood-curdling shriek and body-slams the dude who was the VotI*

*they collide against the door and it cracks open* *the two of them crash into...*

~̕~

*control room*

Everybody: *freezes and looks at the 2 newcomers*

Seighart: ..._Kuja...?! _O.O

Everybody else: *gapes at the VotI dude* _Palta?!_

VotI Dude/Palta: *stands up and brushes self off, then notices the huge crowd glaring at him* Oh noooooooo... ._.U

Seighart: *unties Kuja*

Kuja: *points accusingly at Palta* _This_ weirdo broke into the voice-over-whateveryacallit room, cracked me over the head, and tied me up!!!!!!

Everyone else: *astonished gasps* *glare at Palta*

Kuja: He also planned to tape you guys and use the videos for blackmail!

*more gasps, _definitely _more death glares*

Palta: *backs away uneasily* 'Ulp...! o.oU

Seighart: *growls* It's not nice to pummel someone else's muses...

Sharra: Particularly if that "someone else" is an authoress... :-P

Chaos: *unsheathes his claws* What say we maim him terribly, eh? *evil grin*

Lamoo: Say your prayers, Mister Palta! 

Chaos: Not that it'll help him in any way, of course! 

*everyone advances on Palta...*

Palta: *falls to his knees and clasps his hands* *starts muttering a prayer and pleading*

Stoller: STOP!!!!

Everyone else: *turns around to look at him* ^_~;;

Leena: What's the big idea, man?! T_T#

Brad: Are you outta yer wits?! He was planning to _blackmail _us!!!

Stoller: Still, he hasn't actually done any damage...

Mel: Yeah?! Tell _that _to th'door! ToT# *points to the broken-down door*

Stoller: I meant damage to any of us...

Mel: Oh...

Stoller: Listen: sure, Palta's a bad guy...He doesn't play fair in Zoid battles, gossips behind the backs of every other BDG member, and has almost killed the Blitz Team a few times! But he doesn't actually deserved to be decapitated with a blunt axe or have his butt chewed off by rabid squirrels! 

EE: *blinks incredulously*

Palta: *gulps*

Stoller: ...In case that's what you're planning, I mean.

Toros: *whistles innocently and hides a blunt axe behind his back*

Raven: What're ya getting at...? ^_~

Stoller: I mean that he should be punished, but his punishment shouldn't be so severe! Let's just sentence him to a month of cleaning out the toilets or something.

Palta: Huh?! O.~U

Ryou: *looking at the rec room through one of the windows* Heh-heh...There's still a few vacant seats... *wink*

Everybody else: Hmmmmm... *nods and starts smiling evilly*

Palta: *nervous sweatdrop* Oh nooooo... 

~̕~

*_a few seconds later..._*

*rec room*

*movie stops suddenly*

Kuja: *speaking over the intercom* We interrupt this movie—

Muses & Champs: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!! ^O^()

Kuja: *continuing* ----for a _few _seconds—

Muses & Champs: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! O#

Kuja: ----as we have forgotten someone...

*trapdoor opens in the ceiling*

Palta: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—OUMPF!!! *lands in a seat and automatically gets strapped to it*

Kuja: *smirking at Palta through the trapdoor* See ya in a while, sucka! XD

*trapdoor slides shut*

*intercom crackles*

Kuja: Let's continue, shall we? ^_^;;

M & C: O.O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

////////////////////=O=\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A/n: That's all for now! ^_^ Complaints, comments? Thought it was too violent for PG-13, or that it just plain sucked? BTW, flames are now welcome!!!! ^^ *mutters something about a Champ BBQ and snickers evilly*

Replies:

nintendestined64: CN still hasn't showed Fuzors...And they cancelled Yu-Gi-Oh! o They didn't even show who won in the DDM game between Duke & Yami...But Yami won, right? XD

~~~

Seig, Dracunis, Tala: Well, Seig, I got Kuja in, just as you requested. Thanks for the candy! ^_^\\//

~~~

Killua Bakura/TMT & Kai: Changed your penname, I see...Aw...Thanks for the plushie! ^-^ *hugs the plushie* Kaaaaaawaaaaaaaiiiiii...!!! XD Hey, Kai, did you ever notice that your name sounds a bit like the word "kawaii"? XD XD XD

~~~

Dead Parrot: Well, I've already updated. I'm being hard on Sandy, amn't (made that word up myself) I? Don't worry, I'll see that he comes through in the end... ^^

~~~

Wolfpup: I know how it feels to have freaky climate...Like: in one part of the city, it's raining, while in another part, the sun is shining...Freaky... O_o;; Thanks for the treats! ^-^ 

~~~

Xgirl141: My last review to your fic got butchered again...I gave you candy and chocolate in that one, too. _ Darnit...I wonder why ff.net does that...Anyway, I got freaked out by the preview article of Silent Hill, too...Scary spec-FX...I'm not gonna play it until I'm grown-up and fearless! XD

~~~

Wiggle Lizard: *chuckles at the name* Yeah, it does sound funny. ^^;; Megan Cook Megan Cook Megan Cook...And it seems to come out as "Cook Megan" in the end... XD

~~~

Maelgwyn: Chainsaws're evil. Gotta love 'em! ^_^ *hugs a rusty chainsaw* My first cyber-chainsaw...! XD Anyway, glad you're back! ^^

~̕~

Aaaaaaaaaand...As a sort of apology, here you all go! ^o^ *tosses out chocolate and cookies to everyone* Thank you!  

****

****


End file.
